Création
by Yami Sheina
Summary: Le papillon est battu. Marinette et Adrien ont dû rendre leur miraculous à Maitre Fu. Pourtant, lorsque d'étrange créature attaque, Marinette et Adrien vont devoir à nouveau sauver Paris. L'histoire comprend 12 chapitre
1. Nostalgie

**Création**

Chapitre 1 : Nostalgie.

Le soleil brillait fort sur les toits de Paris en cette fin de mois d'août. Dans sa chambre, Marinette, maintenant âgée de 17 ans, s'étira en souriant. Elle venait de terminer la confection d'une robe sur laquelle elle travaillait depuis des semaines. Une magnifique robe rouge faite de lin qui s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux et décoré de petits papillons noirs brodés sur le bas de celle-ci. Attrapant le vêtement maintenant terminer, elle se leva avant de se retourné et d'appelée son amie :

\- Tikki…

Seul le silence lui répondit. Baisant les bras, Marinette ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un grand vide lorsque son amie magique ne vint pas à elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à l'absence de celle qui avait été si longtemps sa Kwami. Ils avaient combattu et vaincu le papillon après de nombreux combat. N'ayant plus d'ennemi à combattre, maitre Fu avait souhaité que les miraculous lui soient rendu afin qu'elle et chat noir vivent une vie normal. Après un long moment d'hésitation et une longue discussion avec Tikki, elle avait fini par accepter de rendre les boucles d'oreille de la coccinelle. Mais l'absence du petit être magique lui pesait énormément. Triste, elle reprit sa place sur la chaise avant de poser la robe sur son bureau. Cette dernière glissa pour finir sa course par terre mais Marinette ne fit aucun effort pour la rattraper. Comment avait-elle put accepter de rendre ses boucles d'oreille ? Comment avait-elle put accepter de dire au revoir à son amie si précieuse ? En renonçant à son miraculous, elle avait aussi renoncé à son amitié avec chat noir. En effet, le héros félin avait lui aussi rendu sa bague et ne s'étant jamais révélé leur identité, elle l'avait également perdu. Si seulement elle avait su, elle ne lui aurait pas refusé tant de fois de partager ce secret. Et aujourd'hui encore ils pourraient tout deux parler de ce qu'ils avaient vécu et auraient conservé cette si précieuse amitié. Mais elle n'avait jamais voulu révélé à chat noir qui elle était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste attaché à elle dans l'éventualité du jour où ils renonceraient à leur pouvoir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre inutilement pour un amour à sens unique. Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois qu'elle avait rendu son miraculous et parfois elle regrettait sa décision. Regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, Marinette perdit son regard dans le bleu du ciel. En cette fin du mois d'aout, la jeune femme désespérait de trouver du réconfort. En effet, Alya et Nino étaient parti en vacance. Quand à Adrien, il était parti pour les Etats-Unis pour son travail de mannequin. Le jeune homme avait apparemment subit quelques bouleversement dans sa vie i mois de ça. Et à cause de cela, il s'était soudainement éloigné.

_**Flash-Back **_

Adrien avait loupé les cours suite à un shooting photo. C'était donc naturellement que Marinette s'était portée volontaire auprès de Mademoiselle Bustier afin de porter à son ami les devoirs, ainsi que les notes des matières qu'il avait manquée. En fait, elle espérait pouvoir passer quelques instants avec le jeune homme et lui avouer ses sentiments. A 16 ans elle se sentait capable de prendre son courage à deux mains pour parler à Adrien. Du courage elle n'en manquait pas puisqu'elle sauvait Paris régulièrement des attaques du Papillon. Donc elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle n'arriverait pas à avouer ses sentiments au jeune homme. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle s'était régulièrement répétée au cours des 2 mois écoulé mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à franchir le cap. Avançant d'un pas déterminé, Marinette longeait le manoir Agreste lorsque son attention fut attirée par le bruit d'une fenêtre qui s'ouvrait. Levant les yeux, elle fut surprise et choquée de voir un papillon noir s'envolé par la rossasse de la tour du manoir. S'arrêtant net, elle ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Ainsi le papillon se cachait ici, dans la maison de son ami Adrien. Est-ce réellement possible ? Ce fut Tikki qui l'a sorti de sa torpeur. S'agitant elle finit par attirer l'attention de sa porteuse. A peine le sac ouvert, la Kwami prit la parole :

\- Marinette, si un akuma est en liberté, il faut le capturer avant qu'il ne trouve sa victime.

\- Mais et…

\- On reviendra après Marinette, il faut retrouver cet akuma.

\- D'accord.

Sur ce, la jeune fille chercha un endroit désert afin de se transformer. Une fois cela fait, elle bondit de toit en toit à la rechercher de la petite créature ailée. Mais elle la trouva malheureusement trop tard. Dans un parc non loin, un homme au bras transformé en canon tirait sur tout ce qui bougeait. Dès que les malheureuses victimes étaient touchées par un des rayons lasers, elles se transformaient en statue de pierre. Un peu comme si l'akumatisé voulait figer le monde autour de lui. Observant la situation d'un point élevé, Ladybug sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son ami s'élevé dans son dos :

\- Bonjour Lady de mon cœur.

\- C'est pas le moment chaton. Tu sais ce qui sait passer ?

\- Et bien apparemment monsieur le photographe veut le calme. Du coup il tire sur tout ce qui bouge.

\- Tu as une idée d'où se trouve l'akuma ?

\- Je dirais dans l'un de ses canons ma chère.

\- Oui ça, mais lequel ? Le gauche ou le droit ?

\- Pas la moindre idée.

Tout en disant cela, chat noir avait haussé les épaules avec un petit sourire moqueur. Ladybug savait qu'il voulait simplement la taquiné mais elle n'était pas d'humeur. Trop de chose se bousculait dans sa tête depuis qu'il savait où se terrait le papillon. Se redressant, elle dit :

\- Bon puisque c'est comme ça. Au grand maux, les grand remèdes. Luckycharm.

\- Et bien, tu es pressée Buguinette !

Chat noir était en effet étonné de voir son amie faire appel à son pouvoir aussi rapidement. Mais lorsqu'une batte de baseball rouge à pois noir tomba dans la main de l'héroïne coccinelle, Chat noir resta perplexe.

\- Heu, tu comptes l'assommer ma chère?

Regardant autour d'elle, Ladybug cherchait la solution à son lucky charm. Et apparemment, celle-ci semblait plutôt simple. Lançant la batte de baseball à chat noir, elle lui dit :

\- Tiens-toi près à détruire ses canons lorsque je te le dirais.

\- Si tu veux mais ce ne serait pas plus facile d'utilisé mon cataclysme ?

\- Non, il faut que les canons soient détruits en même temps. Avec ton cataclysme tu ne pourrais en détruire qu'un seul.

\- D'accord, c'est toi le chef ma Lady.

Contournant l'akumatisé par les toits, Ladybug vint prendre position. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, elle s'élança dans les airs et, vive comme l'éclair, lança son yoyo pour emprisonner les deux canons l'un contre l'autre. Dès que la corde magique du yoyo fut serrée, Ladybug cria :

\- Maintenant Chat noir.

Aussitôt celui-ci arriva avant de donner un grand coup de batte perpendiculairement aux 2 canons. Grâce à la violence du choc, les armes ennemies se fissurèrent en même temps. S'échappa alors de celui de gauche, un papillon noir. Sans attendre, Ladybug le captura.

\- Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma, je te libère du mal. Je t'ai eu. Bye bye petit papillon.

Reprenant la batte des mains de chat noir, Ladybug prononça rapidement la formule qui allait tout ramener dans l'ordre :

\- Miraculous Ladybug.

Aussitôt les personnes statufiées reprirent le cours de leur vie. Chat noir tendit alors son poing vers Ladybug mais fut plus que surpris lorsque son amie ne répondit pas par le : « bien joué » habituel. Se plaçant devant l'héroïne coccinelle, le félin prit la parole :

\- Ça va ma Lady ? Tu as l'air songeuse.

\- Il faut que tu viennes avec moi chaton. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Mais avant il faut que je nourrisse ma Kwami.

\- D'accord, je t'attends sur le toit de la maison qui est la si tu veux.

\- Oui attend moi là.

Sur ce, Ladybug parti sans un mot de plus, laissant un chat noir désorienté et inquiet pour celle qui avait réussi à capturer son cœur.

Une fois sur d'être dans un endroit désert, Marinette se détransforma afin de nourrir Tikki. Elle allait avoir besoin de tout son pouvoir si elle voulait s'attaqué au papillon. Une fois la petite créature magique rassasiée, Marinette se retransforma afin de rejoindre son coéquipier. Comme convenu, ce dernier l'attendait patiemment sur le toit désigné un peu plus tôt. A peine fut elle posée, que Chat noir bondit sur ses pieds avant de dire :

\- Tu m'inquiètes ma Lady, tout va bien ?

\- J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance chaton.

\- Bien sûr ma Lady. J'ai toute confiance en toi, depuis le premier jour et à jamais.

\- Alors suis moi, je sais où se cache le papillon.

Sans attendre elle s'élança grâce à son yoyo. Le trajet fut assez rapide jusqu'au manoir. S'immobilisant non loin, elle se concentra pour voir comment et par où entrer. Ladybug était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas le mal-être qui s'emblait grandir dans le cœur de chat noir. Et alors qu'elle allait bondir, Chat noir lui attrapa la main avant de lui dire :

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit où Papillon se cachait ?

\- Et bien là.

Chat noir regarda son ami un instant. Il faisait de son mieux pour cacher les sentiments qui bouillonnaient en lui. Inspirant profondément, le héros félin fini par prendre la parole :

\- Et comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est bien ici ?

\- J'ai vu l'akuma sortir de là.

Ladybug se retourna et pointa la rosasse du doigt. Le cœur de chat noir se serra de peur. Les seules personnes vivant la était son père, Nathalie, son garde du corps et lui. Il était impossible que ce soit Nathalie ou lui. Le gorille…. Plus qu'improbable. Il ne restait donc que son père. Il ne se rendit compte d'avoir lâché son amie que lorsqu'elle s'élança avec son yoyo. S'empressant de déplier son bâton, chat noir la suivis non sans essayé de faire taire le tourbillon de sentiments qu'il ressentait.

Se balançant au bout de son arme magique, Ladybug prit de la vitesse afin de briser le vitrail. Passant à travers celui-ci, la coccinelle se retrouva alors dans une salle où flottait une centaine de petits papillons blancs. Et au milieu des insectes volant, se trouvait le Papillon. Dans son costume mauve et noir la canne à la main, il semblait surpris de l'arrivée de l'héroïne dans son repaire. Leur ennemi repris cependant contenant, laissant ainsi son masque d'argent aussi lisse qu'à l'accoutumée. Chat noir se plaça aux côtés de son amie tandis que cette dernière prit la parole :

\- Rend-nous les miraculous que tu possèdes Papillon. Tu es démasqué.

\- Hors de question.

Ladybug fut surprise lorsque chat noir prit la parole. Sa voix était calme, posée, froide, en un mot, éteinte.

\- Pourquoi ?

Devant le silence de papillon, chat noir fit un pas en avant et repris la parole, toujours sur le même ton :

\- Pourquoi avait vous fait ça ? Pourquoi toute cette souffrance ?

\- Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre. Donnez-moi vos miraculous.

Sur ses mots, papillon s'avança, canne levée avec l'intention d'assommer Ladybug. Chat noir s'interposa, stoppant le mouvement grâce à son bâton. Mais alors que la coccinelle pensait voir son ami combattre leur ennemi, elle le vit simplement se redresser en demandant à nouveau :

\- Pourquoi ?

Apparemment cette question avait un sens caché. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en discuter. Même papillon sembla perturbé par cette question posée avec insistance. Après quelques minutes d'un lourd silence, l'adulte dit :

\- Pour mon fils et pour ma femme.

\- Pour votre femme ?

Ladybug était étonnée. Adrien lui avait dit que sa mère été morte. Alors pourquoi ? Les 2 héros furent étonnés lorsque papillon prit la parole :

Quand Emilie à utiliser le miraculous du paon, elle a été plongée dans un profond coma. C'est donc vos miraculous qui vont m'aider à ramener mon Emilie. Les boucles d'oreille de la coccinelle combinée à la bague du chat noir vont me permettre de réaliser mon vœu le plus cher.

Aussitôt il se lança à l'assaut de Ladybug et à nouveau chat noir le bloqua. Il essayait de contenir ses sentiments, sa colère, sa tristesse, son désarroi. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son père s'en prendre à celle qui avait capturé son cœur. Après quelques coups échangés, canne contre bâton, chat noir repoussa à nouveau papillon vers le fond de la salle. C'est alors que, mu par la colère, chat noir sauta le bâton levé. Tout se passa en quelques secondes. Ladybug attrapa son ami avant de le tirer vers elle et de dire :

\- Calme-toi Chaton. Et vous écoutez-moi. Si vous utilisez le pouvoir combiner du miraculous de la création et celui de la destruction vous allez souffrir encore plus. Si vous voulez soigner votre femme, vous allez devoir en payer le prix.

\- Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ma femme.

\- Mais qu'allez-vous sacrifier pour la soigner, vous y avez pensé. Vous allez peut-être y laisser la vie. Et si c'est le cas, vous avez pensé à ce que votre fils ressentirait ? Et votre femme ? Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait vivre sereinement en sachant que vous, l'amour de sa vie, vous vous êtes sacrifié pour qu'elle revienne. Et si les miraculous ne prenaient pas votre vie comme payement mais celle de votre fils.

A cette évocation papillon se figea. Apparemment il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Après de longues minutes d'un silence pesant et oppressant, Le Papillon se laissa tomber à genou en prononçant le nom de son fil suivis par celui de sa femme. Ladybug s'avança lentement vers leur ennemi. Mais alors qu'elle allait arrivée à portée, Chat noir lui attrapa la main :

\- Ma lady non.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas chaton. Ça va allez.

Ladybug fut surprise de l'attitude de son coéquipier. Il lui serrait la main extrêmement fort et Ladybug cru voir de la détresse dans son regard. Se défaisant de l'étreinte du héros félin, elle se rapprocha du papillon avant de poser une main sur son épaule et de dire :

\- Il faut nous rendre les miraculous. Si on pouvait vous aidé, nous le ferions. Malheureusement la vie est faite de nombreuses épreuves. Vous avez votre fils, et je suis sûr que ce dernier tient énormément à vous.

Lentement papillon releva son visage masqué d'argent vers la jeune femme aux yeux d'azur. Il l'écouta avec attention et prit sa décision. Elle avait raison, il devait veiller sur son fils maintenant. Le papillon se releva avant de dire :

\- Nooroo, dé transformation.

Aussitôt Gabriel Agreste apparu devant les jeunes héros. Chat noir détourna le regard. Trop de colère bouillonnait en lui, il ne pouvait pas faire face à son père sous la forme du héros félin sans perdre contrôle. Il les conduisit à travers la maison avant de s'arrêter devant le portrait géant d'Emilie. Il ouvrit ensuite le coffre caché derrière et en sorti le miraculous du paon et le serra dans sa main. Puis, au grand étonnement des 2 héros, il appuya sur d'autre endroit du tableau et fit apparaitre son ascenseur secret. Le prenant, il les conduisit jusqu'au sanctuaire où reposait son Emilie. Posant ses mains sur le caisson contenant sa femme, Gabriel murmura :

\- Je suis désolée Emilie. Je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver. Je t'aime mon amour.

Il se retourna alors avant de retirer sa broche et de tendre les 2 miraculous à Ladybug. Dans cette situation plutôt étrange, personne ne vit chat noir effleurer d'une main le cercueil où reposait sa mère. Cela faisait des années que son père lui faisait croire que sa mère était morte. Et voilà qu'il la voyait juste devant lui, inconsciente. Mais il ne pouvait pas monter ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser libre court à ses larmes. Refoulant au plus profond de lui les sentiments de colère, de tristesse, et de joie qu'il ressentait, il se retourna pour faire face à son père et à sa lady. Ils remontèrent en silence dans le hall du manoir Agreste. Prenant congé du papillon, ils sortirent alors tous les deux par la porte de devant. Pendant un moment, aucun mot ne fut échangé. Ils se réfugièrent sur un toit afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Regardant le ciel pendant quelques instants, ce fut Ladybug qui brisa le silence :

\- Et bien voilà. Puisque nous avons récupéré les miraculous perdu, on peut considérer que notre mission est finie.

\- Oui…

Ladybug regarda son coéquipier .Celui-ci était songeur, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Voir un visage si sérieux de la part de chat noir perturba la coccinelle. Se tournant pour lui faire face, elle lui prit la main et dit :

\- Ca va chaton ? Tu as l'air perdu ?

\- Hum….

Chat noir plongea son regard dans celui de sa coéquipière et, pour ne pas l'inquiète, fit un effort et sourit avant de dire :

\- Ne t'inquiète Lady de mon cœur. Je me demandais simplement ce qu'on allait faire maintenant.

\- Je sais, moi aussi je me le demande chaton.

Après avoir observé encore quelques moment la course des nuages, les 2 héros se séparèrent.

Ladybug, une fois redevenue Marinette, passa chez maitre Fu afin de lui remettre les miraculous du papillon et du paon et de lui expliquer le tout.

Après les explications de Marinette, Maitre Fu se rendit au Manoir Agresse. Puisque c'était un miraculous qui avait mis Emilie dans cet état, il lui était possible de guérir la femme du styliste. Une fois sortie du coma où le miraculous défectueux du paon l'avait plongée, Emilie mit quelques jours à s'en remettre.

Après cela, le temps passa calmement. Ladybug et chat noir continuèrent à faire des rondes. Mais peu à peu, ses dernières s'espacèrent de plus en plus. Et bientôt plus aucune rodent ne se fit. La vie de Marinette se fit plus calme, plus simple.

Mais un moment difficile se présenta. Le moment au maitre Fu se réclama les miraculous. Il souhaitait qu'elle et chat noir vivent simplement leur vie d'adolescent. La décision de rentre les boucle d'oreille et de dire adieu à Tikki fut extrêmement difficile.

Et alors qu'elle avait besoin de ses amis pour se remettre de la perte de Tikki, elle fut attristée par le départ d'Adrien. Ce dernier de leur avait donné que peu d'explication. Il leur avait simplement dit se rendre à New-York pendant un certain temps dans le cadre de son travail de mannequin.

Adrien avait été pas mal absent au cours des dernières semaines, il faut dire que qu'il avait vécu beaucoup de chose. Le retour miraculeux de sa mère, le mensonge de son père qu'il gardait en lui comme une trahison. Et depuis le jour où le papillon avait été démasqué, le temps s'était doucement écoulé pour arriver en cette fin de mois d'aout ensoleillé.


	2. Quand la tour Eiffel fond sous l

Chapitre 2 : quand la tour Eiffel fond sous l'acide.

Marinette fini de se préparer avant de descendre déjeuner. Une fois celui-ci prit en compagnie de sa maman, elle se rendit au Lycée. La rentrée était passée depuis quelques jours maintenant, et déjà une routine s'était installée. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, elle se rendait à son lycée avant d'attendre Alya sur le parvis. Certes elles étaient dans le même lycée, mais elles n'avaient que quelques cours en commun. Marinette ayant bien évidement prit l'option lui permettant de suivre la voix du stylisme. Alya quand a elle s'était tournée vers le journalisme. Mais elle, Alya et Nino avaient pour habitude de se retrouver pour le dîner. Les journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Parfois Marinette se surprenait à penser à Ladybug. Même si le danger des combats et le besoins de trouver des excuses tout le temps ne lui manquait pas, elle regrettait les courses sur les toits et la compagnie de Chat noir. Il lui manquait. Et Adrien aussi lui manquait. De temps en temps le jeune homme envoyait un message à l'un ou l'autre afin de donner des nouvelles mais depuis plus de 2 semaines, c'était le néant, plus aucunes nouvelles. Marinette soupira longuement en espérant que le cours finirait bien vite. Alya regardait son amie perdue dans ses pensées et lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Il te manque je suppose.

Marinette se retourna vers son amie et confirma les dire d'Alya d'un simple hochement de la tête. Ce n'était pas qu'Adrien qui lui manquait mais elle ne pouvait pas expliquer à son amie que chat noir, Tikki et son rôle de Ladybug lui manquait tout autant. Mais alors que Marinette soupirait à nouveau, un élève entra en trombe dans la classe en disant :

\- Vous devriez regarder ce qui se passe du côté de la seine, près de la tour Eiffel.

D'abord furieuse d'avoir vu son cour interrompu, leur professeur ne put cependant empêcher les élèves de prendre leur Gsm pour regarder les infos sur internet. Marinette se pencha vers Alya et regarda la vidéo de Nadia Chamack en même temps que son amie. Cette dernière expliquait l'apparition étrange d'un immense serpent vert émeraude qui remontait la Seine tout en crachant de l'acide un peu partout. A peine la vidéo terminée qu'Alya sauta sur ses pieds :

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Marinette tu sais ce que ça veut dire. Si un monstre attaque Paris. Ladybug et Chat noir vont surement ré apparaitre. Et donc le Ladyblog reprend du service.

Marinette regarda Alya se précipiter dehors. Comment lui dire que Ladybug ne reviendrait plus puisqu'elle avait rendu son miraculous. Restant interdite quelques minutes, le visage de Marinette s'éclaira cependant d'un magnifique sourire. Alya avait raison. Si Paris était en danger, Ladybug se devait d'aider. Il lui suffisait donc d'aller voir maître Fu. S'empressant de ranger ses affaires, elle se précipita dehors. Elle prit la direction de l'appartement du gardien des Miraculous sans tarder. Courant à en perdre haleine, elle ne pus s'empêcher d'être heureuse de la situation. Arrivée à quelques rues de sa destination, elle ralenti l'allure et, s'assurant qu'elle n'était pas suivie, fini par entrer dans le lieu de résidence du Maître. Toquant à la porte, elle n'attendit pas la réponse et entra directement :

\- Maître !

\- Oui Marinette, j'ai vu ce qui se passait à la TV. Tu as bien fait de venir me voir.

Se dirigeant vers le tourne-disque présent sur le meuble, le vieille homme appuya sur différent bouton et fit apparaitre la boite des miraculous. Y prenant quelque chose, il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme et dit, tout en souriant :

\- Marinette Dupain-cheng, voici le miraculous de la coccinelle qui accorde le pouvoir de la création. Je sais que tu t'en serviras pour le bien d'autrui alors je te le confie à nouveau.

Remerciant Maître Fu, Marinette s'empressa d'ouvrir la petite boite. Et alors que la Kwami se matérialisait, Marinette l'attrapa dans ses mains avant de la serrer contre sa joue :

\- Ma Tikki tu m'as tellement manquée.

\- Tu m'as manquée aussi Marinette.

\- Prête pour reprendre du service.

\- Prête !

Se souriant mutuellement, Marinette enfila alors les boucles d'oreilles avant de dire :

\- Tikki, transforme-moi.

Aussitôt la formule magique récitée que Tikki fut absorbée par les boucles d'oreilles et que la transformation s'opéra. Lorsque Marinette fut totalement transformée, elle sourit à Maitre Fu. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir remettre le costume. Sortant de l'appartement, elle se rendit sur le toit par l'intérieur du bâtiment. Lorsqu'elle y fut, elle respira profondément tout en appréciant la brise qui venait jouer dans ses cheveux. Souriant comme jamais, elle s'élança alors grâce à son yoyo vers le lieu du combat à venir. Arrivée sur place, elle ne pus que constaté avec horreur les dégâts fait par le serpent géant. Une bonne partie des rives de la Seine avait été dévorée par l'acide craché par le reptile. Il en était de même pour la Tour Eiffel qui penchait dangereusement d'un côté. Se posant sur un toit, elle observa la situation quelques instants avant de se retourner et de dire :

\- Alors tu as une idée chato…

Son sourire s'effaça. Tellement heureuse d'être à nouveau Ladybug, elle s'était perdue dans ses souvenirs et avait oublié que Chat noir n'était pas à ses côtés. Se reprenant, Ladybug se décida à invoquer son pouvoir afin d'essayer de trouver une solution à cet immense problème.

\- Lucky charm.

Elle attrapa au vol un arc et un carquois de flèche. Interdit devant cette arme, elle attaqua tout de même le carquois à sa hanche et réfléchi. Elle ne voyait cependant qu'une seule utilisation à l'arc. Encochant une flèche, elle banda l'arme et décocha le projectile sur l'animal. La flèche ricocha sur les écailles du serpent sans lui faire le moindre mal. Essayant à nouveau, Ladybug essaya de viser une autre partie du corps longiligne mais sans résultat. Après une 4ème flèches, le serpent se retourna vers elle furieux et lui cracha un jet d'acide verdâtre. Mais alors qu'elle pensait être touchée par la substance corrosive, elle fut sauvée par chat noir.

Adrien était en traine de défaire ses cartons tranquillement. Cela faisait 4 jours qu'il était revenu de New-York et avait réussi à convaincre ses parents de le laisser prendre un appartement. Même si sa relation avec son père s'était améliorée depuis le retour de sa mère, il commençait seulement à digérer le faire qu'il avait été pendant si longtemps leur ennemi. Après avoir fini d'installé le meuble Tv, il s'attaqua à l'installation et au branchement du téléviseur. Une fois fini, il chercha la télécommande afin d'essayer. La TV s'alluma sans soucis. Adrien fut cependant surpris et étonné de voir Ladybug se battre contre un immense serpent vert qui barbotait dans la Seine. A la vue de sa Lady, son cœur se serra. Elle lui avait terriblement manquée, tout comme Plagg. Après quelques secondes, il éteignit la Tv, attrapa ses clés et sorti en trombe de chez lui. Maudissant l'ascenseur qui n'arrivait pas, il finit par prendre l'escalier et, courant à travers Paris, se rendit bien vite chez Maître Fu. Frappant à la porte, il entra aussitôt. Le veille homme lui sourit et lui dit, tout en lui tendant une petite boite :

\- Je t'attendais chat noir.

Adrien sourit et s'en attendre, prit la boite, en sorti sa bague et l'enfila pendant que son Kwami apparaissait. Souriant à la petite bête noire, il allait prendre la parole lorsque Plagg le devança :

\- J'espère que tu as pensé à prendre du Camembert !

Adrien éclata de rire puis dit :

\- Tu m'as manqué Plagg.

Echangeant un regard pendant un court instant, les 2 amis savourèrent le bonheur de se retrouver. Ce fut Maître Fu qui brisa se moment en se raclant la gorge avant de dire :

\- Je pense que Ladybug ne serait pas contre un coup de main.

\- Heu Oui pardon. Plagg, transforme-moi.

Aussitôt le costume revêtu, il s'élança par la fenêtre afin de rejoindre les hauteurs de Paris. Sautant de toits en toits, il savourait pleinement le retour de sa condition de chat noir. Mais tandis qu'il arrivait en vue du combat, son sang se glaça lorsqu'il vit le serpent cracher de l'acide vers sa Lady. L'attrapant au vol, il s'élança ensuite vers un autre toit. Serrant Ladybug contre lui, il fut surpris par les formes généreuses de l'héroïne. Pas de doute, elle devait être magnifique sans son masque. La serrant encore un peu plus contre son cœur, Il constata qu'il était loin de la vérité lorsqu'il affirmait que Ladybug lui avait manqué. C'était bien plus que ça. Se posant sur un toit à l'abri des regards, Chat noir réagit par instinct et, sans lâcher sa coccinelle, captura ses lèvres.

Ladybug fut plus que surprise et heureuse de se retrouver dans les bras de Chat noir. Celui-ci venait de la sauvé d'un jet potentiellement mortel. Tandis que le félin les menait à l'abri, elle fut étonnée de sentir l'étreinte de son coéquipier se resserrer. Elle constata alors en rougissant qu'il était musclé sous son costume noir. Mais alors qu'ils posaient pieds à terre, elle fut surprise et déroutée lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres du félin se poser sur les siennes. Se reculant, elle lui dit :

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend chaton ?

\- Pardon ma Lady, tu m'as tellement manquée. Et quand j'ai vu que tu étais en danger j'ai réagi par instinct.

\- Et je te remercie de m'avoir sauvée mais la prochaine fois abstint toi de m'embrasser.

\- Comme tu veux, mais tu es et restera la Lady de mon cœur.

Sur ce, chat noir lui fit un baisement. Souriant en voyant que le félin n'avait pas perdu cette manie, elle dit cependant :

\- Bon tu as une idée pour la bestiole. Parce que j'avoue que je suis perdue.

\- Et ton Lucky charm ?

Montrant l'arc et le carquois, Ladybug repris ensuite la parole :

\- Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop. J'ai envoyé quelques flèches sur le monstre mais elles ricochent simplement sur ses écailles sans le blesser.

\- Et bien on va essayer mon cataclysme alors. Cataclysme.

Chargeant sa main d'énergie destructive, Chat noir s'élança sans attendre vers le serpent. Vu la taille du Basilic, il était certain de le toucher sans difficulté. Et en effet, il apposa sa main chargée de son pouvoir en plein milieu du dos du reptile. Il fut cependant plus qu'étonné de voir que rien ne se passait. Esquivant la tête de la grosse bébéte, il revient sans tarder près de Ladybug qui prit la parole :

\- Bon ben choux blanc aussi avec le cataclysme. Je commence à désespérer. A cette vitesse il va faire fondre tout Paris.

En effet, le serpent avait repris son chemin tout en crachant de l'acide un peu partout. Elle reprit alors la parole après avoir entendu un bip venant de son miraculous:

\- Et je n'ai plus que quelques minutes. C'est vraiment la galère.

En effet, elle avait utilisé son lucky charm il y avait 3 ou 4 minutes maintenant. C'est alors que chat noir dit, tout en pointant la tête sur serpent du doigt :

\- Et tu as essayé de viser sa tête ?

\- Oui et ça n'a rien donné.

\- Ok. Et l'espèce de petite corne qu'il a au milieu du front ?

\- Quoi ?

Y regardant de plus près, Ladybug remarqua en effet un léger renflement plus foncé entre les 2 yeux du serpent.

\- Ah non, je ne l'avais même pas remarquée. Bien vu chaton.

Sur ce, elle s'élança afin de se placer correctement pour tirer. Lorsqu'elle fut en position, elle banda l'arc et décocha une flèche qui fit mouche. Cette fois le serpent réagit violement. Il se mit à se tortiller avant de frotter son front contre la berge. Après un court instant, il se redressa avant de siffler furieusement vers les 2 héros de Paris. Ce fut chat noir qui prit la parole :

\- Ah tu as fait mouche ma Lady. Tu penses qu'un cataclysme à cet endroit aura plus d'effet ?

\- Peut-être. Mais pour ça il faudrait que tu te dé transforme, que tu nourrisses ton Kwami et que tu reviennes.

\- Pas la peine buguinette regarde. Cataclysme.

Après avoir redit la formule, la main de chat noir se chargea à nouveau en énergie négative. Etonnée, Ladybug lui demanda :

\- Mais comment tu as réussi à invoquer ton cataclysme plusieurs fois ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, mais j'étais certains d'y arrivé. Avant je sentais que le cataclysme me fatiguait, et cette fois je ne l'étais pas. Alors je me suis dit que ça devrait marcher. Essaye aussi.

Dans un premier temps perplexe, ladybug écouta quand même le conseil de son coéquipier et lança son yoyo en l'air tout en criant :

\- Lucky charm.

L'arc et le carquois disparurent dans un nuage de coccinelle tandis qu'une flute lui tombait entre les mains. Etonnée d'avoir pu réutiliser son pouvoir, elle fut prise d'un doute. Se tournant vers le félin elle dit :

\- Tu sais me dire combien de point il manque sur mes boucles d'oreilles chaton ?

\- Bien sur ma Lady. Il ne t'en manque qu'un seul.

\- Et bien, apparemment on peut aussi rester transformer plus longtemps après avoir utilisé nos pouvoirs. Je pensais qu'il ne me restait plus qu'une minute.

\- Alors Lady de mon cœur, et si nous allions charmer du serpent afin de pouvoir l'assommer ?

\- Après toi chaton.

Les 2 héros se sourirent avant de s'élancer. Ladybug atterrit sur un morceau de berge encore intact et se mit de suite à jouer de la flute tout en bougeant. Intriguer, le serpent géant baissa la tête vers elle mais ne bougea ensuite plus. Il avait l'air fasciné par les mouvements que faisait la coccinelle. Profitant de l'immobilité du reptile, chat noir vint frapper la petite protubérance du serpent avec son cataclysme. Aussitôt l'animal se tortilla quelques instants avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de poussière vert émeraude. Chat noir se posa alors au côté de sa Lady. Le jeune homme sourit à celle qui avait capturé son cœur et lui tendit son poing. Ladybug sourit à son tour tout en apposant son poing contre celui de son coéquipier. Ils ne dirent rien, mais c'était comme au bon vieux temps. A nouveau, Chat noir surpris l'héroïne en la serrant contre elle à nouveau.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué ma Lady. Tout ça m'a manqué. Nos combat, nos discussions, nos ronde. Mais c'est surtout ton absence à mes côtés qui m'a le plus pesé.

Ladybug sourit avant de partager l'étreinte donnée par son coéquipier.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi chaton.

Après quelques minutes, Ladybug se détacha du félin lorsqu'elle entendit son miraculous sonné. Sans cesse de sourire, elle regarda autour d'elle avant de lancer la flute dans les airs :

\- Miraculous Ladybug.

Aussitôt les coccinelles magiques réparèrent les dégâts causés par le venin corrosif de la bête. Les 2 héros restèrent là à regarder Paris reprendre vie après l'attaque du monstre écailleux. Aucun des 2 ne voulait bouger, ils ne voulaient pas rompre le charme qui les avait à nouveau réunis. Mais ils ne pouvaient cependant pas rester ainsi. Soupirant, Ladybug fini par prendre la parole :

\- Bon, il faut que l'on se sépare mon chaton.

\- Ma Lady…

Le félin attrapa la main de l'héroïne à pois et, après avoir profondément inspirer, dit :

\- Promet moi que l'on se reverra.

\- Tu sais, mon petit doigt me dit que le serpent ne sera malheureusement pas un cas unique.

\- Ma lady, ne faisons pas la même erreur que lorsque nous étions jeune. Laisse-moi un moyen de communiquer avec toi lorsque nous ne serons pas sous nos formes de héros.

\- D'accord chaton, je vais réfléchir à ça.

Ladybug ne pus refusée lorsqu'elle capta la détresse dans la voix de son ami. Chat noir sourit à sa lady tout en lâchant sa main. Mais la coccinelle vit que le sourire de son ami était un peu forcé.

\- Si tu as besoin de parler de quoi ce soit n'hésite pas.

\- Merci lady de mon cœur. Mais ça va allez ne t'inquiète pas.

Sur ce, Chat noir fit un baise main à Ladybug avant de partir. Il avait encore pas mal de chose à faire dans son appartement pour qu'il soit en ordre.


	3. Le retour d'Adrien

Chapitre 3 : Le retour d'Adrien.

Chat noir se posa sur le toit de son appartement avant de soupirer. Le tourbillon de sentiment qu'il pensait avoir mis sous silence venait de resurgir. Quand il avait découvert que sa mère n'était pas morte il en avait été plus qu'heureux. Mais découvrir que c'était son père qui était à l'origine des problèmes de Paris et qu'il avait trahi sa confiance l'avait mis dans une colère noir. Il ne savait pas qu'il était capable de ressentit une telle colère. Maitre Fu lui avait expliqué que c'était l'énergie négative du miraculous de la destruction. Le vieux Maitre lui avait expliqué lui avoir donné parce qu'il avait un bon fond, qu'il était honnête mais surtout qu'il était une personne aimante. Tous ses sentiments positifs devaient compenser la négativité du pouvoir de la destruction. Accroupi à la manière d'un chat, la queue balançant dans le vide, il prit une profonde inspiration afin de se calmer. Etre chat noir lui avait manqué. Là il pouvait être lui-même. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, il sentit ses émotions s'apaiser au souvenir des lèvres de sa Lady. Lorsqu'il l'avait revue et sauvée, cela avait été naturel pour lui de l'embrasser. Elle lui avait tant manquée. Plusieurs fois elle lui avait dit et fait comprendre qu'elle aimait un autre garçon. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir. Il l'aimait bien trop pour ça. Regardant aux alentour, il s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne avant de se glisser sur son balcon et de se dé transformer. Prenant son trousseau, il rentra par la porte fenêtre avant de soupirer profondément de désespoir devant la montagne de carton qu'il restait. Certes, s'il avait demandé un coup de main à ses amis et il était certains qu'ils auraient répondus présent. Mais il voulait leur faire une surprise dès le lendemain matin. Retroussant ses manches, il vit cependant une petite boule noir filer à tous vitesse et rentrer directement dans le frigo. Un instant après, Plagg en ressorti avant de dire :

\- Il n'y a pas de camembert.

Adrien rigola, et celui lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle lui avait manqué aussi, cette petite boule noir magique qui lui donnait des conseils déroutant et qui réclamait toujours du fromage puant à manger.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire mes courses mais promis, je t'en achèterai autant que tu voudras. Tu m'as manqué Plagg.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi Adrien.

Sur ce, le Kwami vint se blottir un court instant contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Adrien sourit tendrement à la petite bête magique avant de regarder la tour Eiffel. Enfin il était de retour. Et enfin, il se sentait de nouveau lui. Lorsqu'il était parti à New-York pour le mannequina, il voulait simplement s'éloigner de son père et enfin trouver qui il était. En effet, depuis son plus jeune âge il n'avait fait qu'être ce que son père voulait qu'il soit. Puis il avait été chat noir et ça l'avait beaucoup aidé. Mais maintenant il ne voulait plus qu'être lui. Un mélange entre l'ancien Adrien et le chat noir qu'il avait été.

Ce fut Plagg qui le sorti le jeune homme de ses pensées :

\- Bon gamin, si je veux mon fromage avant que le soleil ne se couche, il serait temps de si mettre non ?

\- Tu as raison Plagg.

Souriant, Adrien retroussa ses manches et continua le rangement de son appartement. Une fois le tout relativement en ordre, il enfila une veste en jean et sorti faire des courses. En effet, il avait promis à son Kwami tout le camembert qu'il souhaitait. Enfin, il allait quand même surement devoir restreinte l'appétit de son Kwami afin que son appartement n'empeste pas complètement. Lorsqu'il fut de retour chez lui avec les courses, il laissa Plagg manger tout ce qu'il voulait comme camembert. Etendu sur son lit, Adrien regarda la lune monté dans le ciel nocturne. La raison lui disait qu'il était temps de dormir s'il voulait être en forme demain pour son retour à l'école, mais au fond de lui grandissait une envie qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à maitriser. Après quelques minutes de ce combat intérieur, il céda à ses envies. Se relevant d'un bond, il tendit sa main avant de dire :

\- Plagg, transforme-moi.

A peine le costume enfiler, il s'élança dans la fraicheur du soir en un cri de joie. Mon dieu qu'est-ce que cela lui avait manqué. Sautant toujours plus haut, il finit par s'agripper au plus haut de la tour Eiffel pour profiter de l'air nocturne jouant dans ses cheveux doré. Après avoir passé une bonne heure à se promener, il décida quand même à rentrer avant de prendre une bonne douche et de se couché. Cette dépense d'énergie lui avait fait le plus grand bien et grâce à cela, il s'endormi sans tarder à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

* * *

Lorsque le soleil éclaira le visage de Marinette, cette dernière ronchonna avant de s'enfuir sous sa couette.

\- Marinette, si tu ne te lève pas tu vas être en retard.

\- Hum….Encore cinq petites minutes Tikki.

Repoussant sa couette en se relevant en catastrophe, Marinette regarda tout autour d'elle. Avait-elle rêvé ? C'est alors que son regard se posa sur la petite créature rouge qui flottait non loin de là. Se levant, elle l'attrapa avant de la serrer contre sa joue.

\- Oh ma Tikki. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve.

\- Marinette, tu me chatouilles.

Libérant sa Kwami, Marinette lui adressa un grand sourire. Mon dieu ce qu'elle lui avait manquée. Se préparant dans la bonne humeur, elle décida d'enfiler la robe qu'elle avait terminée il y a peu. Celle d'un rouge éclatant brodée de petit papillon noir. Une fois la robe enfilée, elle compléta sa tenue par un ras de cou noir orné d'un papillon et des ballerines également noires. Enfin prête, elle attrapa son sac et c'est avec le plus grand bonheur l'ouvrit pour laisser Tikki y prendre place. Elle descendit ensuite prendre son petit déjeuner. Prenant place, elle fut surprise lorsque sa maman lui adressa la parole :

\- Et bien Marinette, Tu as l'air particulièrement joyeuse et en beauté aujourd'hui ?

\- Oh heu pas plus que d'habitude.

Sabine regarda sa fille en souriant. Elle voyait bien que quelques choses rendaient sa fille heureuse mais elle n'insista pas. Elle laissa sa fille déjeuner tranquillement et rejoignit son mari dans la boulangerie.

Lorsque l'heure arriva, Marinette attrapa son sac et pris le chemin du lycée. Elle se plaça sur le parvis et attendit, comme à son habitude, Alya et Nino. C'est alors que quelqu'un se plaça dans son dos et, tout en lui cachant les yeux de ses mains, lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Devine qui je suis ?

Se dégageant de cette étreinte, elle se retourna et le sourire aux lèvres et se lança au cou du jeune homme lui faisant face.

\- Adrien.

Surpris par la réaction de la jeune femme, Adrien resserra toute de même sa prise et serra la jeune femme contre lui. Marinette se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait et rougit violement. Surprise par l'étreinte du jeune homme qu'elle aimait, elle se rendit compte qu'il la dépassait en taille et qu'il était bien musclé. Se décollant, elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de plonger son regard dans l'émeraude du mannequin et dit:

\- Depuis quand es-tu rentrés?

\- Oh quelques jours. Mais je voulais vous faire la surprise.

\- Et bien pour une surprise c'est une surprise. Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour.

\- Moi aussi je suis content d'être là.

Les 2 jeunes se regardèrent un instant les yeux dans les yeux. Ce fut la voix de leurs amis qui les sortirent de leur contemplation. Après les retrouvailles, les amis se rendirent en cours. Lorsque midi arriva, les 4 amis se retrouvèrent devant le lycée. Ce fut Adrien qui prit la parole :

\- ça vous tente d'allé manger une pizza. C'est moi qui invite.

\- Si c'est toi qui invite mec, je suis partant.

Sur ce, ils partirent tous les 4 vers une petite pizzeria non loin. Une fois la commande passée, ce fut Nino qui entama la conversation :

\- Alors mec, pourquoi tu es parti si précipitamment alors que tu venais de retrouver ta mère.

Adrien baissa les yeux. Aussitôt Nino s'en voulu. Quand Adrien avait annoncé le retour de sa mère il était resté assez vague sur les explications. Et deux jours après il s'envolait pour New-York. Nino jeta un regard désespérer à sa petite amie. Alya s'empressa donc de sauvé la situation :

\- Et sinon vous avez vu ma nouvelle vidéo sur le Ladyblog. Ladybug et Chat noir sont de retour.

Nino remercia silencieusement sa petite amie tandis qu'Adrien releva la tête pour écouter la conversation. Ce fut Marinette qui reprit la parole :

\- Ah non je ne l'ai pas vue.

Connaissant sa meilleure amie, elle savait qu'elle allait réagir au quart de tour. Sortant son Gsm, Alya se connecta et lança la vidéo en les obligeant à regarder. Tous concentré sur les exploits des 2 héros de Paris, personne ne remarqua le sourire d'Adrien ni celui de Marinette. Une fois la vidéo finie, Alya repris :

\- Je savais qu'ils ne nous laisseraient pas tombé si Paris était à nouveau en danger.

\- Oui mais vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ?

\- Quoi ?

Tous regardèrent Marinette qui s'empressa d'exprimé ce qu'elle pensait :

\- Et bien ce serpent géant sorti de nul par. Je veux dire, avant on savait que c'était le papillon qui akumatisait les gens. Ici on ne sait même pas d'où venait cet animal.

\- Oui tu as raison. On ne sait pas qui est notre ennemi.

Tous regardèrent Adrien. Quelques peu gêné d'être le centre de l'attention, le mannequin se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Son côté chat noir venait de ressortir. Aussitôt il se corrigea :

\- Heu je veux dire, avant on savait à quoi s'en tenir et on avait les alerte Akuma. Mais maintenant comment savoir quand il y aura un danger.

\- Je ne sais pas. En plus lors de sa 1ère attaque papillon c'était présenté. Ici personne n'a vraiment revendiqué la destruction faite par le serpent géant.

Lorsque les pizzas arrivèrent, ils continuèrent à discuter de ce nouvel ennemi. Lorsque la conversation dévia sur autre chose, Marinette se mit à réfléchir de son côté. Repassant le combat dans son esprit, elle essaya de comprendre et de trouver des indices. Malheureusement ce seul combat ne lui permettait pas de tirer des conclusions utiles. Si ce n'est que le serpent n'avait apparemment qu'un seul point faible bien précis. Repensant au combat, elle se souvint de la demande de chat noir. Il est vrai qu'elle aussi souhaitait pouvoir entrer en contact avec son coéquipier quand bon lui semblait. Mais comment faire ? Lui donner son numéro de téléphone était hors de question. Et elle n'avait pas la possibilité d'avoir un 2ème Gsm avec un autre numéro. Le téléphone d'Alya sonna d'un simple ding. Marinette la regarda et, tandis que son amie semblait réponde, lui dit :

\- Tiens tu as un message ?

\- Oh pas vraiment, c'est sur Messenger. Maman me demande de passer au magasin en revenant des cours.

Marinette souris. La voilà sa solution. Il suffisait de faire un compte au nom de Ladybug et de dire à Chat noir d'en faire autant.

La pause de midi touchait à sa fin. Retournant en classe, les 4 amis décidèrent de se fixer rendez-vous au parc d'attraction le lendemain matin. Etant samedi, ils avaient bien l'intention de profiter du retour d'Adrien pour s'amuser un maximum. La journée passa rapidement. Lorsque Marinette fut de retour dans sa chambre, elle s'empressa de créer son compte Messenger. Une fois cela fait, elle prépara sa tenue pour demain, partit se laver puis fit quelques croquis de mode avant d'aller dormir. Elle souhaitait être au maximum de sa forme pour profiter pleinement de sa journée de demain.

Lorsque Marinette arriva au point de rendez-vous, elle vit que seul Adrien était déjà présent. Souriant en rougissant légèrement, elle s'approcha afin de le saluer :

\- Bonjour Adrien, alors bien dormi ?

\- Très bien. Mon appartement est vraiment calme.

\- Tu as un appartement ?

\- Oui, je souhaitais être plus autonome, un peu comme à New York.

\- Et ça va, ça n'a pas été trop dure de convaincre tes parents.

Marinette vit l'expression du jeune homme se refermer. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais à chaque fois qu'on évoquait soit son père soit sa mère, Adrien se refermait sur lui-même. Devant l'absence de réponse et sentant que cela restait un sujet sensible, Marinette dit :

\- Si jamais tu as besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit je suis là, tu peux compter sur moi. Mais j'espère que tu m'inviteras à venir visiter ton appartement un de ses jours.

Adrien retrouva son sourire et il dit :

\- Bien sûr Marinette. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi.

Ne voulant pas voir le sourire d'Adrien se faner à nouveau, Marinette décida de parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Alya et de Nino une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Une fois tous les 4 réunis, ils se lancèrent à l'assaut des diverses attraction, passant des montagnes russes au laser Game tout en passant par les maisons hantées et les circuits de courses de voitures. Lorsque Midi arriva, ils se posèrent dans un des fast food du parc afin de grignoter un morceau. S'installant en terrasse, ils profitèrent ainsi du superbe soleil illuminant le ciel. Mais alors qu'ils avaient presque terminé, Alya se mit à frissonner et dit :

\- C'est moi ou le temps rafraichi ?

\- C'est bizarre il avait pourtant annoncé un belle météo pour aujourd'hui.

Voulant confirmer ses dires, Nino attrapa son Gsm et regarda sur internet. Marinette comprenait Alya. Elle aussi commençait à avoir un peu froid. Peut-être était-ce dû à la digestion ? Mais la jeune femme n'en était pas convaincu, son instinct lui disait que quelques choses clochait. Regardant autour d'elle, elle ne remarqua cependant rien d'anormal. Adrien prit alors la parole :

\- Puisque nous avons fini allons marcher un peu, ça te réchauffera peut-être.

Acquiesçant devant l'idée du jeune mannequin, nos amis débarrassèrent leur table avant de se mettre en route. Mais à peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas, qu'un vent polaire se mit à souffler. Immédiatement après se mirent à tourbillonner autour d'eux, des centaines de petit flocons blancs. Tout cela n'était pas normal. Tandis qu'ils se mirent à courir afin de trouver un abri, Marinette en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement. Une fois dans un coin désert, elle se transforma. Lorsque son costume de coccinelle fut enfilé, elle prit de la hauteur, espérant ainsi trouver l'origine de cet étrange phénomène. Mais elle ne vit cependant pas grand-chose aux milieux des flocons virevoltant au grès des bourrasques de vent. De son côté Adrien en avait fait de même et, une fois le costume de chat noir revêtu, c'était mis en quête de l'origine de cette étrange manifestation. Il eut plus de chance que la coccinelle. En effet, il remarqua dans la blancheur ambiante, une silhouette marchant à quatre pattes passant non loin. S'en approchant, il vit qu'il s'agissait en faire d'un renard. Mais il comprit de suite qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un animal normal. En effet, le goupil possédait une dizaine de queues touffues ondulant avec le vent. Lorsque le canidé le vit, il se mit à glapir dans sa direction et, dressant soudainement ses queues, lança vers chat noir des pieux de glace. Esquivant les projectiles, Chat noir fut surpris de voir, lorsqu'il se redressa, que les renards étaient à présent aux nombres de trois. Prenant son bâton, il contacta sa coéquipière :

\- Ma Lady, si tu pouvais m'accorder quelques minutes de ton temps, j'ai besoin de ton aide afin d'attraper quelques pokemon.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtises ?

\- Et bien vient voir par toi-même.

Sur ce, chat noir envoya sa localisation à Ladybug.


	4. Combat sur combat

Chapitre 4 : Combat sur combat.

Ladybug regarda sur son bugphone afin de localiser son partenaire. Ce dernier ne se trouvait pas très loin de sa position. Se fiant à son appareil plutôt qu'à ses yeux, elle finit par arriver sur le lieu du combat et constata en effet que le terme utilisé par Chat noir n'était pas mal trouvé. Trois renards aux multiples queues couraient dans la tempête tout en envoyant sur le félin des pieux faits de glace. Profitant du faite que les ennemis ne l'avaient pas encore remarquée, elle attaqua par surprise. Lançant son yo-yo en direction d'un des goupils, elle fut plus que surprise lorsque celui-ci passa au travers du corps du canidé. Ce dernier se dissipa, déchiré par l'une des nombreuses bourrasques de vent. Les 2 autres animaux se tournèrent alors vers Ladybug et, jappant dans sa direction, lui envoyèrent une salve de pics glacés. Faisant un saut périlleux pour éviter les projectiles, elle fut plus qu'étonnée, une fois rétablie de son saut, de voir se dresser devant elle non pas 2 mais 3 renards blancs. Observant la situation, La coccinelle vit chat noir se rapprocher. Lorsqu'il fut à ses côtés, il prit la parole. Il dut cependant hausser la voix pour se faire entendre malgré le fracas du vent.

\- Je pensais que tu en avais eu un mais ils sont de nouveaux 3.

\- J'espère surtout qu'ils ne sont pas plus. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment on va pouvoir se battre dans de tel condition.

En effet, le vent, le froid et la neige les handicapaient grandement. Réduisant leur visibilité et leur possibilité de mouvement.

\- Tu penses qu'ils seraient utiles de revêtir nos costumes de glace ?

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Mais le problème c'est que je n'ai pas de magicaron avec moi. Je n'ai plus de quoi en fabriquer.

Maintenant que Ladybug le disait, chat noir se rendit compte que lui non plus n'avait pas de quoi transformer Plagg. Lorsqu'il avait récupéré son miraculous, il n'avait pas pensé à demander au maître de quoi donner ses autres pouvoirs à son Kwami. Continuant à se protéger des attaques répétées des Goupils, Chat noir remarqua qu'un 4ème renard c'était glisser dans leur dos. Attrapant sa Lady par la taille, il s'empressa de faire grandir son bâton afin d'esquiver l'attaque sournoise de ce nouveau venu. Se posant sur le toit d'un bâtiment non loin, les 2 héros virent le regard glacial des 4 renards les observant. Ouvrant leur gueules de concert, Ladybug et chat noir virent une lumière bleu clair se rassembler entre leurs dents. Fusèrent alors vers eux un rayon glacial. Voulant protéger sa Lady, Chat noir se plaça devant elle et fit tournoyer son bâton afin de créer un bouclier. Brisant ainsi ces lasers glacés fonçant sur eux. Grâce à rapide réaction le héros félin réussi à défendre celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Il fut cependant malheureusement touché par un ricochet de rayon bleu. Malgré le costume magique, Chat noir sentit le froid s'insinuer en lui et, lâchant son bâton, sentit son bras s'engourdissait de l'épaule jusqu'au poignet.

\- Chaton ?

\- Ça va aller ma Lady, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Reprenant son arme, il fit son possible pour le garder en main et ne pas inquiète son amie. Il lui fut cependant difficile de cacher la douleur qui lui traversait le bras. Devant la souffrance de son coéquipier, Ladybug décida d'utiliser son pouvoir. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution rapidement.

\- Lucky charm.

Lançant son yoyo dans les airs, elle fut surprise de réceptionner une lance d'incendie. Regardant tout autour d'elle, elle en comprit rapidement l'utilité.

\- Suit moi chaton.

Sautant au sol, elle se mit ensuite à courir droit vers les Goupils. Surpris de voir l'héroïne coccinelle foncer vers eux, les renards paniquèrent et se dispersèrent. Ladybug piqua un sprint jusqu'à la bouche incendie non loin. Sur place, elle la brancha et, tout en pointant la lance vers les renards qui s'étaient regrouper, dit :

\- Aides moi chaton, on va les arroser.

En effet, Ladybug contait sur le soutient de chat noir afin de supporter la pression impressionnant de la lance à incendie. Se plaçant derrière sa Lady, chat noir enroula son bras blesser autour de la hanche de la jeune femme et, tout en se collant dans son dos, planta ses pieds dans le sol. Dès que chat noir fut en position, la coccinelle ouvrit la lance et frappa les renards de pleins fouette grâce à la pression impressionnante du jet d'eau. La puissance de la lance la fit légèrement reculer, se collant de ce fait un peu plus au torse de chat noir. Ce dernier, bien qu'extrêmement heureux de par le peu de distance les séparant, émis un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il raffermi la prise de son bras blesser sur la hanche de la jeune femme. Ladybug vit que trois des quatre renards disparurent dans un nuage de flocon tandis que le quatrième était plaqué au sol par l'eau. L'animal essaya à plusieurs reprises de se relever mais à chaque fois Ladybug le faisait rechuter grâce au jet d'eau. Chat noir prit la parole :

\- Je crois que les autres renards n'étaient qu'une illusion. Mais comment vient-on à bout de celui-ci ?

\- J'y réfléchi.

\- Si tu pouvais trouver une solution rapidement ça m'arrangerais. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir ma Lady.

Sur ses mots, la coccinelle constata que son ami tremblait. Elle se rappela alors le bras blessé de chat noir et coupa l'eau. Cela relâcha ainsi toute la pression sur le membre infirme de son ami. Aussitôt chat noir serra son bras contre lui. Alors que Ladybug se retournait pour examiner le membre blesser, chat noir dit :

\- Ne t'occupe pas de moi. Il faut d'abord neutraliser le renard.

Hochant la tête, Ladybug lança à nouveau son yoyo en l'air et cria :

\- Lucky charm.

Puisqu'elle avait pu utiliser son pouvoir plusieurs fois contre le serpent, il n'y avait pas de raison que ça ne fonctionne pas cette fois. Et en effet son pouvoir s'activa. La jeune femme attrapa alors une corde. Regardant tout autour d'elle, elle fit une étonnante découverte. Le renard, complètement trempé, ne semblait plus pouvoir bouger tellement il était alourdit par l'eau et la glace de sa fourrure. Ses queues touffues étaient toutes par terre. Mais c'est celle du milieu qui attira son attention. En effet, avant d'être trempé, le renard était d'un blanc immaculé, comme s'il était totalement recouvert de neige. Mais maintenant, toutes les queues semblaient transparentes. Toute sauf une. Se redressant lentement, le renard s'ébroua une première fois. Dispersant ainsi tout autour de lui une pluie de perle d'eau gelée. Au fur et à mesure que l'eau quittait le pelage du goupil, les queues transparentes semblaient reprendre plus de consistance. Il était donc grand temps d'agir.

\- J'ai encore besoin de ton aide chaton. Tu penses être capable de lancer un cataclysme sur la queue du milieu ?

\- Bien sur ma Lady.

Chat noir s'avança puis bondit en direction de l'animal tout en chargeant sa main d'énergie destructrice grâce au cataclysme. Distrait par le mouvement du félin, le renard se concentra sur lui laissant ainsi le champ libre à Ladybug. Elle fit un lasso avec la corde avant de l'envoyer sur le renard. Lorsque la corde se glissa autour le cou de l'animal, Ladybug resserra la corde. Surpris par attaque soudaine, le renard essaya de s'échapper. Mais, alourdi par la glace qui le recouvrait encore et entravé par la laisse de fortune, il ne réussit pas à esquiver la main de chat noir s'abattant sur sa queue. En un cri aigu, il se désintégra en un nuage de poudre argentée, aussitôt éparpillée par le vent. Ladybug et chat noir regardèrent un instant ce paysage fantomatique recouvert de neige et de glace. La coccinelle remarqua alors que le félin gardait à nouveau son bras gauche contre lui. Serrant le poing sur la corde, elle espérait de tout cœur que les coccinelles magiques soigneraient les blessures de son coéquipier. Elle ne tarda donc pas à prononcer la formule magique tout en envoyant la corde dans les airs.

\- Miraculous Ladybug.

Aussitôt le soleil réapparu, le vent tomba et la neige disparu grâce à la magie. Ladybug se tourna aussitôt vers chat noir et lui dit :

\- Comment va-t-on bras chaton ?

Chat noir étira son membre blessé avec précaution et dit :

\- Il me fait encore mal mais bien moins que lorsque nous étions en plein combat. Heureusement que nos costumes magiques absorbent une partie des chocs.

Prenant délicatement le bras de son coéquipier entre ses mains, Ladybug lui dit, tout en gardant le visage baissé :

\- Je suis désolée que tu aies été blessé chaton. C'est parce que tu as voulu me protéger que c'est arrivé.

Prenant le menton de la jeune femme entre ses doigts, il l'obligea à relever la tête avant de dire :

\- Je te protègerais à jamais ma Lady, quoi qu'il m'en coute.

\- Et moi je t'interdis de te mettre inutilement en danger et de risquer ta vie. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre.

C'est mot résonnèrent aux oreilles du félin comme une douce mélodie. Même si sa Lady n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui, ces mots prouvaient que la jeune femme tenait tout de même à lui. Semblant se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait dit, Ladybug repris la parole :

\- Tu es un ami qui m'est très cher chaton. Lorsque j'ai dû rendre mon miraculous, le faite de ne plus te voir était vraiment dur. Alors, comme tu me l'as demandé, j'ai réfléchi à un moyen pour rester en contact avec toi-même lorsque nous n'avons pas nos costumes.

Sur ce, la jeune femme glissa dans la main du félin un petit papier. Sans vraiment attendre sa réponse, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de partir.

Interloqué devant le comportement de sa Lady, chat noir regarda tout de même ce qu'il était noté sur ce fameux morceau de papier. Il comprit le message en voyant l'adresse Messenger inscrite. Il lui tardait de pouvoir créer à son tour une adresse pour pouvoir communiquer avec sa Lady à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Mais pour le moment il devait retrouver ses amis. Trouvant un coin désert, il prononça rapidement la formule :

\- Dé transformation.

Accueillant Plagg dans ses mains, il retint un gémissement de douleur. Même s'il la douleur était moindre que durant le combat, son bras gauche était toujours douloureux et parcouru de fourmillement. Il lui faudrait donc faire attention de ne rien laisser paraitre devant ses amis. Donnant un morceau de fromage à son Kwami, il le plaça ensuite dans la poche intérieure de sa chemise avant de se mettre en quête de Marinette, Alya et Nino.

Marinette retrouva rapidement Alya et Nino mais elle fut surprise de voir qu'Adrien n'était pas avec eux. Arrivé près des amoureux, elle regarda tout autour tout en demandant :

\- Vous savez où est Adrien ?

\- Non aucune idée, il a disparu en même temps que toi.

\- Ah heu… en fait moi je me suis perdu quand la tempête de neige c'est levée.

\- Oui moi aussi, j'ai suivis des personnes mais après je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas vous.

\- Adrien.

Se retournant, Marinette vit Adrien arrivé vers eux d'un pas non chaland. Il semblait embarrasser d'avoir suivis les mauvaises personnes. Sur ce, Nino prit la parole :

\- C'est vrai qu'avec toute cette neige on n'y voyait rien. Alya et moi on sait rendu compte que vous ne nous suiviez plus qu'une fois à l'abri dans une des boutiques.

Nos 4 amis se remirent en route pour profiter des attractions tout en discutant de ce qui venait de se passer. Enfin, concernant Alya, elle râla plutôt sur le faite qu'elle avait été incapable de filmer quoi que ce soit à cause du blizzard. Et cela faisait bien rire tout le monde. Mais malgré son sourire de façade, Marinette ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiète. Elle ne savait pas si la blessure de son coéquipier était guérie ou non. Prenant son téléphone elle décida de lancer Messenger afin de contacter chat noir. Ce dernier n'avait cependant toujours pas créé de compte. Rien d'anormal vu qu'elle lui avait donné le papier il y avait moins d'une demi-heure. Trop concentrée sur son gsm, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que les autres aient pris de l'avance sur elle. Elle ne vit pas non plus Alya se placer à sa hauteur. Du coup, elle sursauta lorsque son amie prit la parole :

\- Et bien Marinette. On dirait que tu attends un message. Pourtant la seule personne qui pourrait te faire scruter ainsi ton Gsm se trouve juste là.

En effet, la jeune journaliste désigna d'un simple geste Adrien marchant quelques pas devant eux avec Nino. S'empressant d'éteindre l'écran de son Gsm pour cacher son compte Ladybug, Marinette répondit :

\- Ah heu non. Je… je voulais simplement vérifier une info mais j'ai pas de réseau.

Sur ce, elle pressa le pas tout en rangeant son téléphone. Elle allait devoir faire très attention à ce que personne ne voie son Messenger sous peine d'être démasquée.

L'après-midi s'écoula tranquillement. Mais lorsque Nino proposa une nouvelle attraction, Adrien hésita. C'était une montagne russe plutôt rude et il savait que son bras allait en souffrir. Resté en retraite afin de trouver une solution, il n'avait pas remarqué que les autres c'était déjà mis dans la file d'attente. C'est alors que Nino arriva près de lui et lui dit :

\- Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Aussitôt le jeune DJ se plaça dans le dos de son ami et le poussa, accrochant par mégarde le bras blessé du jeune homme. Ne pouvant retenir un gémissement de douleur, Adrien colla son bras contre lui. Son geste ne passa cependant pas inaperçu aux yeux de son ami.

\- Ça va mec ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je…je suis tombé tout à l'heure. J'ai glissé dans la neige et je me suis fait mal au poignet. Du coup je préféré ne pas trop monter dans cette montagne russe.

\- T'inquiète pas mec.

Sur ce, Nino fit signe aux filles qui, sortant de la file, pour rejoindre leurs amis. Adrien prit alors la parole :

\- Je suis désolé, pour me faire pardonner ça vous tente d'aller manger une glace, je vous invite.

Enchanté par l'idée de se régaler du dessert glacé, les amis sortir du parc et prirent la direction du Glacier le plus proche. Sur place, ils s'installèrent en terrasse profitant ainsi du soleil. Les glaces arrivèrent bien vite. Tandis que ses amies discutèrent jeux vidéo, Marinette profita de leur concentration pour donner un peu de sa glace à Tikki. La petite Kwami rouge raffolait de tout ce qui était sucré et elle ne manquait jamais une occasion pour demander à sa porteuse de lui faire gouter ce qu'elle mangeait. Tout allait pour le mieux lorsque le ciel s'assombrit brutalement. Relevant la tête, Marinette remarqua l'air étonné des gens autour. Elle vit alors que cette soudaine pénombre était due à un étrange nuage noir. Y regardant de plus près, elle remarqua que ce dernier était en fait composé de centaines d'oiseaux d'un noir d'encre. Se rapprochant rapidement, les volatiles commencèrent à emmètre de puissant cris strident à la vues des passants. Après quelques nouveaux battements d'ailes, le gros nuage se sépara en plusieurs petites nuées d'oiseaux. Marinette et Adrien se levèrent en même temps avant d'inciter les gens à aller se mettre à l'abri dans les bâtiments. Une fois cela fait, Marinette en profita pour s'éclipser afin de se transformer. A peine son costume revêtu qu'elle grimpa sur le toit afin d'observer la scène. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Les oiseaux fonçaient sans pitié vers les personnes encore présente, donnant coup de becs et coups de serres. L'attention de l'Héroïne coccinelle fut attirée par un mouvement non loin. Et là, elle paniqua. Alya, qui avait voulu filmer la scène, était entrainé de se faire attaquer et Nino, qui essayait de défendre tant bien que mal sa petite amie, se voyait mettre les bras en lambeaux par les serres acérées des volatiles. Ce fut chat noir qui sauva Nino. Se plaçant devant son ami, il repoussa les ennemis grâce à son bâton. L'intervention du félin sorti Ladybug de sa stupeur. Lançant son yoyo, elle s'empressa d'atterrir près d'Alya et Nino. Tout en les aidants à se mettre à l'abri, elle dit à Alya :

\- Trouve des essuies propres et mets les autours de ses bras. Il faut arrêter les saignements.

La jeune journaliste acquiesça. Lorsque la coccinelle fut certaine que ses amies ne risquaient plus rien, elle rejoignit son coéquipier. Aussitôt le héros félin prit la parole :

\- Une idée ma Lady.

Faisant son maximum pour chasser les oiseaux malgré la douleur de son bras, chat noir ne put s'empêcher de reculer sous les assauts répété des volatils. Ladybug, maniant son yoyo pour se protéger, répondit :

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir. Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux.

\- Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps ma Lady.

Regardant son ami, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Il grimaçait sous son masque. Apparemment chaque mouvement avait son bras lui coutait beaucoup. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais, même si son cœur appartenait à Adrien, l'absence de chat noir lorsqu'elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs lui avait énormément couté. Plus qu'elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs elle-même pensé. Secouant la tête afin de se reconcentrer, elle se mit à regarder tout autour. Malheureusement aucune solution ne lui apparut. Reculant d'un pas sous les assauts de plus en plus violent des oiseaux, elle percuta Chat noir qui émit un gémissement tout en lâchant son bâton. Il prit aussitôt son membre blessé en main.

\- Chaton…

\- C'est rien ma Lady.

Se reprenant, chat noir ramassa son arme. Mais c'est alors qu'un oiseau fonça sur son visage. Trop tard, il ne pouvait pas esquiver. Fermant les yeux un instant en attendant l'attaque, il fut surpris lorsque rien n'arriva. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit l'oiseau prit dans le yoyo de sa Lady. D'un mouvement du poignet, la coccinelle envoya le volatile valsé.

\- Cette fois c'est moi qui te protègerais.

\- Ma Lady…

\- Il comment à m'énerver sérieusement ces foutu emplumés. Luchy charme.

Ladybug se retrouva alors avec un sifflet. Etonnée de l'objet obtenu grâce à son pouvoir, elle se mit cependant à observer les alentours afin de lui trouver une utilité. Il lui fallait aussi déterminer le point faible de leur ennemi. Apparemment chaque nouvelle créature apparaissait avec un pouvoir propre mais également un point faible différent. Repoussant une fois de plus les volatiles, elle se tourna vers chat noir et dit :

\- Je ne trouve aucune utilité au lucky charm. Tu as une idée chaton ?

\- Et si tu l'essayais simplement ?

\- Au point où on en est.

Prenant une profonde inspiration Ladybug souffla de toutes ses forces mais aucun son n'en sorti. Cependant la réaction des volatiles ne se fit pas attendre. Certains oiseaux tombèrent au sol en continuant de battre des ailes de manières anarchiques, d'autres volèrent dans tous les sens complètement perdu. Lorsque l'héroïne coccinelle arrêta de souffler dans le sifflet, les oiseaux reprirent leur esprit. Reformant alors un seul nuage, ils tournèrent un moment autour de la coccinelle, le regard mauvais.

Heu… ma Lady, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

A peine chat noir eut-il terminé sa phrase, que l'entièreté des volatiles foncèrent sur Ladybug. Faisant tournoyer son yoyo, elle repoussa tant bien que mal ses petits ennemis furax. Apparemment tous les oiseaux s'en prenaient maintenant à elle. Chat noir, se propulsant grâce à son bâton, Attrapa Ladybug avant de se poser sur un toit un peu plus loin des volatils fous. Mais à peine eurent-ils les pieds posés, que les corbeaux leurs fonçaient déjà dessus. Mais alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à un battement d'ailes des visages de nos héros, chat noir attrapa la main de Ladybug et, la portant à ses lèvres, souffla longuement dans le sifflet qu'elle avait gardé. Aussitôt le nuage de créature emplumée s'écrasa au sol. Les oiseaux y étaient comme possédé, se tournant dans tous les sens en donnant des coups d'ailes n'importe comment. Lorsque le sifflement s'arrêta, les oiseaux se calmèrent et reprirent leur envole. Chat noir en profita et dit :

\- Je crois que c'est un sifflet à ultrason et nos amis à plumes n'ont pas l'air de supporter pas ça.

\- D'accord. Mais ça ne les mets que temporairement hors d'état de nuire. Comment faire pour les vaincre ?

Avant que Chat noir ne réponde, Ladybug souffla à nouveau dans son lucky charm. En effet, durant leur court échange de mots, les oiseaux étaient revenus à la charge. C'est alors que Chat noir, lui attrapant la main pour attirer son attention, lui dit tout en montant un endroit du doigt :

\- Regarde ma Lady. Cet oiseau à l'air différent.

En effet, parmi les corbeaux noirs de jais, se trouvait un oiseau d'une autre couleur. Certes la différence était plus que difficile à voir mais elle était bien là. Lorsque les oiseaux étaient en vols, ils apparaissaient tous noirs. Mais maintenant qu'ils se tortillaient sur le parvis blanc, l'un d'eux semblait être bleu foncé avec de multiples reflets mauves. Reprenant sa respiration après avoir longuement souffler dans le lucky charm, Ladybug dit :

\- Au prochain sifflement, tu sais quoi faire mon chaton.

Ce dernier sourit à celle qui avait capturé son cœur et dit :

\- Cataclysme.

Tout se passa en un instant. Alors que les oiseaux allaient redécoller, Ladybug souffla à nouveau dans le sifflet. Les emplumés s'écrasèrent à nouveau au sol tandis que chat noir, après un bond, abattit sa main sur l'oiseau outremer. Aussitôt les oiseaux explosèrent en un capharnaüm de cri strident, ne laissant derrière eux que de la poussière noir comme du charbon. Ladybug rejoignit chat noir et, après lui avoir souri, lança le sifflet dans les airs.

\- Miraculous Ladybug.

Ladybug espérait que cela soignerait les blesser. Se tournant vers son coéquipier, elle dit :

\- Comment va-t-on bras chaton ?

\- Ça va, ne t'en fait pas ma Lady. Un peu de repos et il n'y paraitra plus.

Voyant que les personnes commençaient à sortir des bâtiments alentours, Ladybug du couper court à ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais elle ajouta tout de même :

\- Promet moi de faire attention à toi.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras Lady de mon cœur.

Chat noir lui fit alors un baisemain et parti rapidement lorsqu'il vit Alya et Nino arriver vers eux. Ladybug en fit de même, ne laissant pas l'occasion à la jeune journaliste de l'interviewer. Elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça. Et puis, elle ne pourrait sans doute pas répondre aux questions qu'Alya lui poserait sans aucun doute sur leur nouvel ennemi. Partant par les airs grâce à son yoyo, elle atterrit ensuite dans une ruelle non loin. Après s'être assurée d'être seule, elle prononça la formule :

\- Dé transformation.

Plaçant Tikki dans son sac afin qu'elle puisse y manger en toute tranquillité, Marinette prit ensuite le chemin pour retrouver ses amis. Ceux-ci semblaient la chercher. Lorsqu'Alya la vit, elle vit à sa rencontre et dit :

\- Mais où étais-tu passée ?

\- Je me suis cachée dans une ruelle pas loin pour éviter de me faire trucider par les oiseaux.

\- Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ils s'en sont pris à moi mais Nino a été blessé en me protégeant.

\- Ah, et il est encore blessé ?

\- Oui un peu. Quand Ladybug a lancé son miraculous en l'air, les blessures se sont refermées et ça à arrêter de saigner mais il m'a dit qu'il avait encore mal.

Marinette digéra l'information. Donc sa magie soignait une partie des plaies mais apparemment la douleur subsistait. Pourtant lorsqu'elle se battait contre les akumas du papillon, les coccinelles réparaient et soignaient tout. Cela avait été prouvé lorsque chat noir c'était pris son propre cataclysme lorsqu'il avait combattu Sabrina akumatisée en miraculeur. Peut-être parce qu'il se battait contre une magie différente de la magie des Kwami. Il fallait absolument qu'elle en parle avec maitre Fu. Sur ce, les amis décidèrent d'aller voir un film. Evidemment, Alya s'arrangea pour que Marinette se retrouve sur la place à côté d'Adrien. Marinette profita du film mais une partie de ses pensées restèrent vers chat noir. Elle s'inquiétait pour le bras de son ami et elle espérait qu'il serait rapidement guérit. Somnolant vers la fin du film, elle se rendit compte que les deux combats avaient été plus éprouvants qu'elle ne pensait. Lorsque le film fut fini, les 4 amis se séparèrent afin de rentré chez eux. Marinette pressa le pas sur le chemin du retour, espérant pouvoir discuter avec chat noir.

* * *

Je vous remercie pour les reviews.

Et si vous n'en n'avez pas encore mise, dites moi ce que vous penser de la fic ^_-


	5. Double confession

Chapitre 5 : Doubles Confession.

Lorsque Marinette s'écroula sur son lit après cette rude journée, elle fut tentée de rester comme ça et de ne plus bouger avant le lendemain matin. Elle était fatiguée par toutes les émotions de la journée. La longue marche dans le parc d'attraction, les émotions fortes dans les montagnes russes, mais surtout les 2 combats en tant que Ladybug. Après être restée affalée pendant 10 bonnes minutes, elle rassembla son courage et, se déshabillant rapidement, attrapa son pyjama avant de se rendre jusque la salle de bain afin d'y prendre une bonne douche chaude. Lorsqu'elle se glissa enfin sous le jet d'eau brulant, elle sentit tous ses muscles endoloris se détendre. Soupirant d'aise, elle profita quelques instants de cette chaleur qui s'insinuait dans chaque fibre de son corps avant de se laver. Une fois toute la poussière de cette rude journée enlevée, elle sorti de la douche, s'essuya rapidement avant de mettre son pyjama et enroula ses cheveux dans un essuie. Elle retourna ensuite dans sa chambre avant de s'installer confortablement sur son lit avec son Gsm. Elle voulait absolument prendre des nouvelles de Chat noir avant de dormir. Une fois bien callée entre les coussins, elle ouvrit Messenger et sourit en voyant que chat noir avait créé un compte et lui faisait un « coucou ». Elle s'empressa donc de répondre :

\- Coucou chaton.

A son plus grand bonheur, elle vit chat noir lui répondre immédiatement :

\- Bonsoir Lady de mon cœur. J'espère que tu es bien rentrée chez toi.

\- Oui je suis bien rentrée, je sors d'une douche bien chaude.

\- Ah miam, une Lady qui doit sentir bon le savon.

Marinette rigola. Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais eu l'idée de faire ça avant. C'était tellement chouette de pouvoir discuter avec chat noir sans être dans le feu de l'action.

\- On se calme mon minou, je voulais prendre des nouvelles de ton bras. Tu as encore mal ?

\- Ça va ma Lady, ne t'en fait pas pour moi.

Marinette n'était pas satisfaite de cette réponse. Elle connaissait assez chat noir pour savoir qu'il ferait tout pour ne pas l'inquiète.

\- Chaton, je veux que tu me dises la vérité, pas que tu m'épargnes. Comment va-t-on bras ?

\- … ça va. Il me fait encore mal mais bien moins que lors de notre combat contre les oiseaux. Je l'ai bandé avec une crème anti inflammatoire. Je suis sûr que demain il n'y paraitra plus. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi ma Lady.

\- Mais c'est normal chaton. Contente d'apprendre que tu te soignes correctement. Au fait, je pensais à ça, tu as remarqué après notre combat contre les oiseaux que mes coccinelles magiques ont soignés les plaies des personnes présente mais que leur douleur n'a pas disparu pour autant. Un peu comme ta blessure. Tu m'as dit que ça allait mieux après les coccinelles mais tu n'étais pas totalement guérit pour autant. Pourtant lorsque nous nous battions contre les akumatisés, les coccinelles magiques soignaient totalement les blessures. Tu te souviens lorsque tu as été touché par ton cataclysme contre Miraculeur ?

\- Oui, comment l'oublié. Si je n'avais pas eux mon costume, j'aurais sans doute été désintégré. Mais malgré ça je devais avoir plusieurs côtes cassées.

\- Oui c'est ce que tu m'avais dit. Mais dès que j'ai lancé mon Lucky charm pour faire apparaitre les coccinelles, tu as été totalement guérit. Tu été remis sur pied. Il n'y avait plus ni douleur, ni blessure.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Mais ici ça ne se passe pas comme ça apparemment.

\- Oui, du coup je me demande si ce n'est pas parce que nous ne nous battons plus contre un possesseur de Miraculous. Ici on se bat contre une magie totalement inconnue. On ne sait même pas qui est notre ennemi. Il ne sait toujours pas manifester. Enfin, je dis ça mais si ça se tombe, il n'y a personne à l'origine de l'apparition de ses créatures. Et du coup la source de nos problèmes serait toute autre.

\- Si ce n'est pas une personne qui crée les monstres, d'où viennent ces créatures?

\- Aucune idée. Ça pourrait-être un passage dimensionnel, ou des mutations ou même des Aliens. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Ça va allez ma Lady. On trouvera une solution, je te fais confiance pour ça.

\- Oui mais si on pouvait en apprendre plus rapidement sur nos ennemis, ça t'éviterais d'être à nouveaux blessé.

Tout cela inquiétait beaucoup Marinette. Elle savait que Chat noir faisait toujours tous son possible pour elle. Mais elle avait peur qu'un jour il ne subisse une blessure bien plus grave en voulait à tout prix la protéger.

Chat noir fini par dire :

\- J'ai l'impression que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop pour moi ma Lady, ça va aller ne t'en fait pas.

\- Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu sais que mon cœur appartient à un autre garçon mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es un ami qui est extrêmement précieux.

Marinette se rendit compte un peu tard de ce qu'elle venait d'envoyer à Chat noir. Enfin, c'était la vérité de toute manière. Elle tenait énormément à lui.

Chat noir de son côté fut troublé par ce qu'il venait de lire. Il est vrai qu'à plusieurs reprises Ladybug lui avait montré qu'elle tenait à lui. Ne s'était-il pas déjà embrassé plusieurs fois. Mais si le contexte était différent. Il y avait eu la fois où il avait été touché par le dislocoeur ou encore après leur combat contre Oblivio. Adrien, couché sur son lit, sourit en relisant encore une fois cette phrase. Même s'il y avait un autre garçon il gardait espoir. Il se demandait dans quel état était sa lady après une telle révélation. Décidant de changer de sujet pour ne pas embarrassé Ladybug, il se redressa, tapa son message et l'envoya. Il était heureux de pouvoir discuter avec la coccinelle quand il le souhaitait.

\- Au fait ma Lady, j'aimerais te demander conseil vis-à-vis d'une fille que j'apprécie beaucoup.

\- Ah, une jolie jeune fille a réussi à faire craquer notre dragueur de chat noir ?

Marinette se rendit compte que sa phrase était un peu sarcastique. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle avait ressenti un pincement au cœur lorsque chat noir lui avait demandé des conseils pour une fille sortie de nulle part. En effet, il ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une personne qu'il appréciait aussi fort. Chat noir quant à lui avait été assez surpris par cette réaction. Souriant, il rassura sa dulcinée.

\- Ma Lady, tu sais qu'il y a une personne que j'aime par-dessus tout. Et cette personne c'est toi. Ici j'aimerais avoir des conseils pour abordé une fille qui est pour moi une amie très spéciale. C'est une fille géniale qui se plie toujours en quatre pour tout le monde. Elle veut toujours faire passer les autres avant elle. Elle m'a déjà remonté le moral plusieurs fois, que je sois sous ma forme de félin ou ma forme civil. Alors j'aimerais la remercier.

\- Attend tu veux dire que cette fille connait ton identité secrète ?

\- Quoi, ah non. Elle me connait sous mes 2 identités séparées, elle ne sait pas que je suis chat noir.

\- Ah d'accord.

Marinette avait rougit et fut plus que surprise du soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Chat noir lui avait dit que son cœur était toujours prit que par Ladybug. C'était plus qu'égoïste de sa part, elle le savait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer chat noir avec la première fille qui passait. Elle était certaine que chat noir était un garçon génial sous son masque. Un garçon qui serait capable de se couper en quatre pour la personne qu'il aimait. Et, en tant qu'amie elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse exploiter par la première garce venue. Car des filles qui voulaient sortir avec lui juste pour être reconnue comme étant la petite amie du célèbre Chat noir il y en avait des tonnes. Décidant de mettre de côté cette dualité émotionnelle, elle répondit :

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas. A toi de voir si tu préfères l'abordé en tant que chat noir ou sous ta véritable identité. Tant que tu gardes le secret c'est à toi de voir. Maintenant tu pourrais simplement engager une conversation avec elle sur n'importe quel sujet. Après tu l'invites à manger une crêpe ou une glace ou aller boire un chocolat chaud ou n'importe quoi. Et tu lui dis que tu l'a remercie du soutient qu'elle t'apporte.

\- Ok, merci pour tes conseils ma Lady.

\- Et, je la connais cette fille ?

Marinette n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle savait que c'était de la curiosité mal placée mais elle voulait savoir.

\- Et bien oui tu l'as connais ma Lady, tu m'as un jour demandé de jouer les garde du corps pour elle.

Marinette réfléchi rapidement mais le seul nom qui lui venait en tête était Chloé. Elle posa la question avec réticence :

\- Ah tu parles de Chloé Bourgeois ? C'est vrai qu'il avait fallu la protéger lorsque Nathanaël avait été akumatisé.

\- Non ma Lady tu te trompes, je te parle de Marinette.

Marinette resta sans voix. Voir son nom apparaitre ainsi dans la discussion la déstabilisa. C'est vrai qu'elle avait parfois pas mal parlé avec Chat noir. Lorsqu'il y avait eu le dessinateur, lorsque André le glacier avait été transformé en Glaciator, lorsque sa grand-mère était devenue la Béfana et surement à d'autre occasion. Donc chat noir l'aimait lorsqu'elle avait son masque et l'appréciait énormément lorsqu'elle ne l'avait pas. Mais ce qui la frappa le plus c'est que selon les dire du félin, elle connaissait Chat noir sous sa vraie identité mais elle n'en savait rien. C'était une révélation vraiment perturbante. Ce fut le ding d'un nouveau message qui la sortie de sa torpeur. Regardant son écran, elle lut le message :

\- Ma Lady ?

\- Heu oui pardon Chaton, je commence à être fatiguée.

\- C'est vrai qu'il se fait tard et que la journée a été épuisante. Bonne nuit Lady de mon cœur.

\- Bonne nuit chaton.

Sur ce, Marinette posa son téléphone et s'installa pour la nuit. Toutes ses révélations la tourmentèrent un moment. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était dans ses sentiments. Elle aimait Adrien ça elle en était certaines. Mais elle se rendit aussi compte qu'elle appréciait chat noir bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre.

De son côté Adrien en fit de même, posant son Gsm sur la table de nuit, il s'installa pour dormir le sourire aux lèvres. Apparemment Ladybug s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui, cela signifiait donc qu'elle tenait à lui. Et comme il l'avait dit à sa Lady, Marinette était très spéciale pour lui. Que ce soit lorsqu'il était chat noir ou Adrien, il avait une douce chaleur qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il était avec la jeune femme.

Le lendemain se passa tranquillement. Aucune attaque ne vint trouble la quiétude des Parisiens en se beau dimanche ensoleillé. Adrien en profita pour s'exercer au piano dans son appartement tandis que Marinette travailla sur quelques projets de créations de mode.

_Et Lundi arriva bien vite. _

Lorsque Marinette arriva sur le parvis de l'école, elle vit que Nino et Alya étaient déjà là. A peine arrivée devant ses amis, elle prit la parole :

\- Comment ça va Nino, Tu as encore mal ?

\- Ca va merci Marinette, j'ai encore quelques élancement mais ça va beaucoup mieux.

\- Ah, contente que ça aille mieux.

\- Salut.

Se retournant, les 3 amis virent Adrien arrivé tranquillement vers eux. Arrivé non loin, il adressa un superbe sourire à Marinette avant de faire face à Nino pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Marinette rougit en rendant son sourire à Adrien. Alya se déplaça de quelques pas et, donnant un léger coup de coude à sa meilleure amie, dit :

\- Et bien, c'est la première fois qu'il te sourire de cette manière. Il avait le regard qui pétillait en te regardant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose ?

\- Heu… je… Je sais pas. Non je pense pas.

Les 4 amis discutèrent encore un peu en attendant la sonnerie. Mais juste avant la sonnerie, Adrien émit une demande qui surprit tout le monde. En effet, posant une main sur le bras de Marinette, il demanda :

\- Dit Marinette ça te tente de venir manger une crêpe avec moi après les cours, je voulais te remercier.

\- Quoi heu oui mais… me…me remercier pour quoi ?

Le jeune homme, quelque peu gêné, plaça une main derrière sa tête et dit :

\- Et bien, je voulais te remercier pour plein de chose. Quand je n'étais pas en cours tu m'apportais tes notes. Quand j'avais besoin de conseil tu étais là. Quand j'étais déprimé, tu me remontais le moral. Enfin voilà, pour tout ça.

\- Tu sais je n'ai jamais fait ça pour que tu me remercies. Je fais ça parce que je t'.. parce que tu es mon ami.

\- Oui je sais, mais ça me ferais plaisir.

Marinette rougit. Devant le silence gênant, ce fut Alya qui rompit le silence.

\- Allez Marinette, pour une crêpe on ne dit jamais non.

Elle ajouta ensuite à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie :

\- Surtout si c'est le garçon que tu aimes qui t'invite.

Marinette se ressaisi et, adressant un sourire resplendissant au Mannequin, lui dit :

\- Et bien avec plaisir alors.

\- Super, on y va après les cours si ça te vas.

\- Parfais, je t'attendrais ici.

Troublée par tout ce qu'elle ressentait, Marinette ne remarqua pas que l'invitation à manger une crêpe était une des idées qu'elle avait donnée à Chat noir.

Les cours semblèrent durer une éternité. Plus les heures passaient, et plus Marinette était fébrile. Lors de la dernière heure de cours, Marinette fut incapable de se concentré. Que ce soit sur les paroles de son professeur, ou sur ce que sa meilleure amie lui disait. Dessinant plein de petites choses dans la marge de son cahier, elle finit par prendre son Gsm pour la Xème fois. Regardant l'heure, elle vit sur son écran une petite bulle de conversation ouverte. Souriant devant la tête de chat noir faisant un sourire dragueur, elle regarda son message.

\- Salut ma Lady. Ma journée est ennuyeuse à mourir. J'espère que la tienne est plus palpitante.

\- Les heures me semble durer une éternité. Je serais contente quand 16h arrivera.

Après avoir répondu, la jeune styliste attendit un moment. Mais ne voyant aucune réponse, elle rangeant son téléphone et essaya de se concentrer sur les 20 minutes restantes. Lorsqu'enfin la cloche sonna, Marinette s'empressa de ranger ses affaires. Mais alors qu'elle rangeait sa farde, Alya l'interpella :

\- Marinette, je peux t'emprunter ton téléphone 2 minutes. Je dois téléphoner à ma sœur pour qu'elle ait reprendre les jumelles à l'école. JE ne pourrais pas y allé, Nino m'a demander de l'aider pour le faire étudier.

\- Et ton Gsm ?

\- J'ai plus de batterie.

\- Ok pas de soucis.

Sur ce, la styliste passa son Gsm tout en continuant de remettre ses affaires dans son sac. Elle sursauta lorsqu'Alya lui attrapa fermement le bras. Regardant son amie, elle fut étonnée de voir son expression. Entre la colère, l'étonnement et la stupéfaction, Alya semblait perdue. La journaliste amateur plaça alors le Gsm de Marinette juste devant son nez et lui dit :

\- Explique-moi.

Regardant l'écran de son téléphone, Marinette pali lorsqu'elle vit la conversation de Ladybug et chat noir ouverte. Trop fébrile à cause de son rendez-vous avec Adrien, elle avait complètement oublié de la fermer. Complètement tétanisée devant la situation, elle ne voyait pas comment elle allait s'en sortir. C'est alors que Nino arriva en disant :

\- Et Alya je t'attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais.

Cela sorti Marinette de sa torpeur. Attrapant son Gsm, elle le fourra dans sac et, se dégageant prestement de la poigne de son amie, s'empressa de quitter la classe.

Marinette dévala les escaliers en 4ème vitesse. Elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour être aussi négligente. Mais qu'allait-elle faire. Arrivé sur le Parvis, elle vit Adrien qui l'attendait déjà. Respirant un grand coup, elle se dirigea vers son ami.

\- Voila, je suis la.

\- Prête pour aller mang… ça va Marinette tu es toute pâle ?

\- Ah.. Heu… oui oui ça va.

Adrien n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Prenant la main de la jeune femme qui semblait complètement perdue, il dit :

\- Si tu as besoin de parler je suis l'a. On dirait que tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette Marinette.

\- Je…Je me suis disputée avec Alya.

C'était la seule excuse qu'elle trouva en si peu de temps pour expliquer son état. Adrien resta un court instant interdit. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer les 2 amies se disputant. Il finit par répondre :

\- Oh. Ecoute Marinette, si tu préfères allez manger des crêpes une autre fois tu sais très bien que je ne t'en voudrais pas.

\- Je….

Ne trouvant pas ses mots et étant totalement chamboulée par ce qu'Alya venait d'apprendre, Marinette craqua et se mit à pleurer. Elle qui avait toujours eu peur que son secret ne se sache. Elle ne voulait pas mettre ses amis en danger. Adrien, quelques peu démuni, fini par la prendre dans ses bras et, la serrant contre lui, dit :

\- Calme-toi Marinette, ça va aller. Je suis sûr que vous mettrez bien vite les choses au claires toutes les 2.

Essayant de calmer la jeune femme dans ses bras, Adrien vit Alya non loin. Elle regardait Marinette avec un air étrange. Mais elle semblait surtout triste de la situation. Adrien la vit prendre le Gsm de Nino. Quelques instants après, il sentit son propre téléphone sonner. Caressant la joue de la jeune femme dans ses bras, il lui dit :

\- Viens, on ira manger nos crêpes une autre fois mais je peux tout de même te payer un café ou un chocolat chaud.

\- Je…je ne veux pas t'ennuyer.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, allez vient. Pour une fois laisse-moi m'occuper de te remonter le moral.

Entrainant la jeune femme dans une des cafés non loin, Il la fit s'installé à une des tables les plus isolées afin de laisser à Marinette la possibilité de pleurer à l'abri des regards indiscret. Prenant place en face de la jeune femme, il lui demanda :

\- Que veux-tu boire Marinette ?

\- Un chocolat chaud, merci Adrien.

Après avoir passé commande, Adrien regarda rapidement son Gsm. Il vit que le message envoyer par Alya disait qu'elle voulait qu'il prenne soin de Marinette et qu'elle aimerai, une fois la jeune femme calmée, discuter au calme avec la jeune styliste. Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. Heureusement le serveur apporta rapidement leur commande. Le jeune homme laissa à Marinette le temps de s'apaiser, la laissant boire son chocolat tranquillement. Une fois Marinette calmée, Adrien prit la parole :

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui merci Adrien.

La jeune femme garda son regard baissé, les mains serrées autour de la tasse vide. Devant l'air aussi malheureux de son amie, Adrien sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'aimait pas voir Marinette dans cet état. Prenant la main de sa vis-à-vis, il vit la jeune femme relever son visage. Plongeant ses yeux vert dans ceux azur de la jeune femme, Adrien prit alors la parole :

\- Si tu veux me parler je suis là. Je suis sûr que ce qui se passe avec Alya ne sera bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir.

\- Il y a quelque chose que j'aurais dû dire à Alya mais je ne lui en ai jamais parlé. Et ici elle l'a découvert. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle le découvre comme ça, je ne voulais pas la blesser.

\- Si tu veux un conseil Marinette, c'est d'être toi-même. Parle à Alya, explique-lui pourquoi tu ne lui a rien dit. Je suis certain qu'elle comprendra.

Se reprenant, Marinette sourit au jeune mannequin. Et là elle se rendit enfin compte de la situation. Rougissant violement elle dégagea sa main de celle c'Adrien et dit :

\- Oh…Je suis dérolée, heu désolée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai plié… heu pleurer sur ton épaule. Mon dieu pardon Adrien.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuse. Tu avais besoin d'aide et je t'étais là. Je serais toujours là pour te soutenir si tu en a besoin.

Malgré ses yeux rouges, le sourire sincère que Marinette lui adressa surpris Adrien. Jusqu'ici seule sa Lady avait réussi à faire battre son cœur ainsi. Se levant, Marinette prit son courage à deux main et se penchant vers Adrien lui dit, tout en déposant un baiser sur la joue du mannequin :

\- Encore merci pour tout Adrien.

Sur ce, Marinette s'empressa de rentrer chez elle. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Alya et qu'elle mette le tout au clair sans tarder. Rentrant chez elle, elle décida de contacter Alya à peine fut elle entrée dans sa chambre. Malheureusement elle tomba sur la messagerie de son amie. Désespérée, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. C'est alors que Tikki sorti de sa cachette :

\- Que se passe-t-il Marinette ? Je n'ai rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Alya à découvert que j'étais Ladybug.

\- Quoi ! Comment ?

\- Elle m'a demandé mon Gsm à prêter car elle n'avait plus de batterie. Et là, elle a vu la conversation Ladybug/Chat noir.

Marinette se frappa le front avec la paume de la main, faisant sursauter Tikki.

\- Marinette ?

\- Je suis bête.

\- Je confirme, tu n'aurais pas dû laisser cette conversation ouverte. Ton identité doit rester un secret.

\- Non non, ce n'est pas ça. Enfin si, j'ai été négligeant je suis désolée Tikki. Mais je pensais que si je n'arrivais pas à avoir Alya c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait plus me parler. Mais en fait ce n'est pas ça, elle n'a simplement plus te batterie, il lui serait donc difficile de me répondre.

Marinette repris alors son Gsm avant de chercher le numéro de Nino et de l'appeler. Tikki, intriguée par le comportement plutôt étrange de sa porteuse, se plaça devant son visage et, penchant sa tête vers la droite, dit :

\- Marinette ?

Marinette leva un doigt devant sa Kwami. En effet Nino venait de décrocher, elle ne pouvait donc pas répondre à son amie à pois.

\- Salut Nino, j'aimerais parler à Alya, elle est avec toi ?

\- Oui, je te la passe.

Après quelques bruits prouvant que le Gsm changeait de main, Marinette entendit Alya :

\- J'attends tes explications.

\- Promis je vais t'expliquer. Mais pas au téléphone et pas avec Nino à côté. Rena rouge, tu sais que nos identités doivent rester secrètes.

Le faite que Marinette avait employé son nom de code troubla fortement Alya. Tout comme l'assurance qu'elle entendait dans la voix de sa meilleure amie. Devant cet air si sûr d'elle, La journaliste n'avait plus aucun doute quant à la véracité de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Alya fini par répondre :

\- Très bien. Je viendrais chez toi pour 20h, prépare les macarons.

* * *

Je vous remercie pour les reviews.

Et si vous n'en n'avez pas encore mise, dites moi ce que vous penser de la fic ^_-


	6. Explication, réconciliation et jalousie

Chapitre 6 : Explication, réconciliation et jalousie.

Depuis son appel à Alya, Marinette tournait en rond. Tikki essaya plus d'une fois de la rassurer mais cela ne fonctionnait que pendant quelques instants. Vers 19h30 le Gsm de la jeune styliste sonna. Regardant son téléphone, Marinette fut tentée de l'ignorer. Elle était trop stresser que pour savoir qui voulait lui parler. Reprenant son errance dans sa chambre, elle entendit de nouveau la sonnerie de son Gsm quelques instants après. Soupirant profondément, Marinette s'installa sur son lit avant de regarder qui souhaitaient lui parler. Elle ne put que sourire lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Chat noir. Ouvrant la conversation, elle lut ses messages :

\- Salut ma Lady, comment ça va.

\- Ma Lady… ?

Rien que la perceptives de parler un peu avec son ami félin lui remonta le moral. Un petit sourire apparu alors sur son visage tandis qu'elle tapait sa réponse :

\- Salut Chaton.

La réponse fut presque immédiate.

\- Et bien, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir passé Paris au peigne fin afin de te porter secours ma Lady.

\- Merci de ta gentillesse chaton.

\- Mais c'est normal ma chère, Chat noir toujours présent pour sa Lady. Alors, de quoi aimerais tu discuter se soir.

\- De ce que tu veux chaton, mais je ne peux pas rester longtemps, je suis attendu à 20 heure.

Sur ce, les 2 héros de Paris discutèrent un bon moment de tout et de rien. Ils firent tout de même attention à ne rien divulguer de leur vie privée. Mais lorsque la maman de Marinette la prévint que son amie était là, Marinette se remit à trembler. Assise sur son lit, elle respirait à peine. Lorsqu'Alya passa la trappe, un silence pesant s'installa. Cette dernière prit place aux côtés de son amie. Les minutes semblèrent durer des heures. Ce fut Marinette qui brisa le silence :

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- Tu te souviens de notre conversation au moment où les jumelles se sont fait akumatisées ?

\- Oui. Tu avais dit que tu si tu étais Ladybug, tu ne me dirais rien afin de me protéger des méchants.

\- Et je le pensais. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit. Je ne voulais pas que Papillon s'en prenne à toi. A toi ou à qui que ce soit d'autre à qui je tiens.

Alya et Marinette se regardèrent un moment. La jeune journaliste fini par prendre son amie dans ses bras avant de dire :

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû m'énervée, je comprends ton choix. A vrai dire, je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'étais Rena Rouge. Enfin, tu le savais mais bon, ça ne compte pas.

\- Merci Alya.

Se souriant un instant, Alya brisa le silence qui s'installait.

\- Et donc, tu me présentes ton Kwami ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

Sur ce Tikki sorti de sa cachette et, s'inclinant devant Alya, dit :

\- Enchantée, je m'appelle Tikki. Je suis la Kwami de la création.

\- Et bien tu es très mignonne, enchantée de te connaitre Tikki.

\- Alya, je compte sur toi pour garder tout ça secret.

\- Oui bien évidement. Pas un mot ne sortira d'ici. Après tout, je me suis simplement brouillée avec Marinette sur un malentendu.

Souriant à Tikki puis à Marinette, elle reprit :

\- Bon il faudra juste trouver une bête excuse pour dire aux autres. Et puis il me semblait que je t'avais demandé de préparer les macarons non ?

Marinette rigola de bon cœur avant de se lever et de prendre une assiette disposée sur son bureau. Reprenant sa place, elle tendit alors l'assiette couverte d'une multitude de macarons. Le tout formait un mélange multicolore des plus appétissants. Une fois Alya servie, Marinette tendit l'assiette à sa Kwami qui se servi en disant :

\- Miam.

\- Je ne savais pas que les Kwami aimaient les macarons.

\- Oh, je suis la kwami la plus accro au sucre.

\- Ah, et que mange les autres kwami.

\- Oh, de tous. Le kwami de chat noir est accro au camembert.

\- Au camembert !

\- Oui oui Marinette, au camembert.

\- Et, en parlant de chat noir, tu sais qui se cache sous son masque ?

\- Alya !

\- Je rigole….quoi que.

\- Tu n'es pas possible tu le sais ça. Et non je ne sais pas qui se cache sous le masque de chat noir. Et même si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas.

\- Oui je sais, un super héros ne dévoile jamais son identité.

Les amies discutèrent encore un moment tout en mangeant avec plaisir les macarons. Prenant la dernière friandise sucrée Alya sourit et dit :

\- Au faite, comment ça s'est passé avec Adrien ?

\- Oh heu …. Bah comme j'ai fini en pleure nous ne sommes pas allez manger de crêpes.

\- Oui je m'en doute, mais il ne t'a quand même pas plantée en pleure sans rien faire.

\- Non…Non, il m'a invité à prendre un chocolat chaud.

\- Je suis contente qu'il ne t'ait pas laissé tomber.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'Adrien est quelqu'un d'attentionné.

\- Je sais. Et si tu l'invitais à ton tour. J'ai remarqué que tu bégayais moins quand tu lui parlais.

\- Oui en temps normal, mais au café je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai recommencé.

\- Et bien ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Marinette, une rechute de timidité. Allez ma grande prend ton courage à 2 mains et invite le.

\- Ok je vais y réfléchir, mais hors de question que je lui téléphone aujourd'hui.

Sur ce, les 2 amis passèrent encore un bon moment ensemble avant de se séparer.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les 4 amis se rassemblèrent comme à leur habitude afin de passer le temps de midi ensemble. La journée se passa tranquillement et 16h arriva enfin. Ce fut Adrien qui sorti le premier. Alya et Nino le rejoignirent rapidement. Tous les trois discutèrent tranquillement en attendant Marinette. Cette dernière arriva relativement vite. Mais lorsque la jeune femme arriva en bas des marches de l'entrée de l'école, elle s'arrêta le sourire aux lèvres. Sur le parvis, patientais un garçon élancé aux cheveux noir et pointes turquoise, aux ongles vernis de noir et à la tenue décontractée mais classe. Marinette s'élança avant de sauté au cou du jeune homme.

\- Lukas ! je suis contente de te voir.

\- Et Marinette, ça faisait longtemps.

Lukas déposa un bisou sur la joue de la jeune femme et, la serrant brièvement contre lui, lui dit :

\- Je passais dans le coin alors je suis venu te faire un petit coucou.

\- C'est vraiment gentil.

Les deux amis se mirent alors à discuter quelques minutes. De son côté, Adrien avait vu le sourire éblouissant que Marinette avait eu pour Lukas. Un étrange sentiment s'éveilla en lui. Il avait toujours eu un peu de mal avec Lukas. Peut-être parce que Marinette avait toujours donné l'impression d'avoir un faible pour le guitariste. Se tournant vers Nino, Adrien lui demanda :

\- Ça fait longtemps que ces deux-là sont si proche ?

Le ton avait été un peu plus sec qu'il ne le voulait. Essayant de se reprendre, il attendit la réponse de Nino. Mais trop concentré sur Marinette et Lukas qui rigolaient ensemble, il ne vit pas le sourire d'Alya.

\- Oh et bien quand tu étais aux Etats-Unis, ils ont passé pas mal de temps ensemble.

\- Ah…..

Adrien regarda à nouveau Marinette et Lukas. Tellement concentrer sur les 2 jeunes gens, Adrien ne vit pas Alya tirer Nino par la manche, laissant ainsi le jeune mannequin seul avec sa frustration. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs plus que le jeune homme blond, Marinette et Lukas sur le parvis de l'école. C'est alors que le Mannequin entendit un petit rire sortir de sa veste. Plagg prit ensuite la parle :

\- Eh bien, il me semblait que tu étais amoureux de la coccinelle. Et la tu piques une crise de jalousie parce que Marinette discute avec un autre.

Tournant le dos à Marinette et Lukas, Adrien entrouvrit les pans de sa veste afin de parler à son Kwami.

\- De quoi tu te mêles Plagg, je ne suis pas jaloux. Jaloux de quoi d'abord, de lui ?

\- Et ne t'énerve pas comme ça voyons. Mais avoue que ton comportement est ambigu.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Le Kwami sorti alors de la veste d'Adrien et se plaça près de son visage. Avec son petit air moqueur, il dit :

\- Tu en es sur. Et si je te demandais de choisir entre la coccinelle et Marinette, en serais-tu capables ?

Mais avant que le jeune homme ne puisse répondre, il entendit Marinette l'interpeller :

\- Adrien ?

Cachant Plagg vite fait dans sa veste, il se retourna ensuite pour faire face à la jeune femme. Cette dernière était seule. Se reprenant, il lui demanda :

\- Oui ?

\- Où sont Alya et Nino ?

\- Oh heu,… je crois qu'ils sont rentrés. Et toi, ton ami est parti ?

\- Lukas, oui. Il allait répéter pour le prochain concert des Kitty section. Il était venu me demander de faire des retouches aux costumes de scènes.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est toi qui avais dessiné leurs déguisements. Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux.

\- Oui Lukas est un ami super. Mais je voulais te demander, ça te tente de venir boire un verre avec moi. Je voulais te remercier pour hier.

Adrien regarda sa montre et dit :

\- Ce sera pour une autres fois si ça ne t'embête pas. Je suis attendu dans 20 min pour un shooting photo. D'ailleurs je vais te laisser si je ne veux pas arrivé en retard. A demain.

\- Ok à demain.

Sur ce, Adrien partit en direction du parc où il était censé retrouvé le photographe. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il laissait derrière lui, une Marinette plutôt perplexe. En effet, cette dernière avait clairement entendu Adrien se disputer avec quelqu'un alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Il était cependant seul. Mais lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé, elle avait distinctement vu une petite boule noire disparaitre dans la veste du jeune homme.

Rentrant chez elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de se poser 2 questions. Premièrement était-il possible qu'Adrien soit jaloux de Lukas et deuxièmement, était-il possible que la petite créature qu'elle avait vue soit Plagg. Et à ses deux questions, elle était pratiquement certaine que la réponse était oui à chaque fois. Elle n'en revenait pas. Combien de fois avait-elle rejeté chat noir parce qu'elle aimait Adrien de tout son cœur. Et maintenant elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait repoussé celui qu'elle aimait depuis tout ce temps. S'écroulant sur son lit elle se mit à rigoler devant l'ironie de la situation. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi ses sentiments étaient divisés en deux et pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à rejeter totalement chat noir. Elle avait essayé d'enfouir au fond d'elle se qu'elle ressentait pour le félin mais maintenant elle n'avait plus à le repousser. Attrapant son Gsm, elle ouvrit la conversation privée avec chat noir et dit :

\- Salut chaton.

Elle patienta un moment mais aucune réponse ne vint. Se tapant le front du plat de la main, elle réalisa que chat noir n'était pas disponible tout simplement parce qu'Adrien était en plein shooting. Il le lui avait dit il y avait moins de 20 minutes. Elle tapa donc son message afin qu'Adrien puisse le voir une fois qu'il en aurait terminé avec son boulot de mannequin.

\- J'aimerais te dire quelques choses, je t'attendrais à 22h30 ce soir au sommet de la tour Eiffel.

Sur ce, elle attrapa son carnet de croquis. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe jusque-là. Et afin de ne pas trop stresser, elle devait s'occuper l'esprit.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans un sombre hagard, un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel et à la silhouette très élancée voir squelettique s'appliquait. Il voulait que son œuvre soit parfaite. Cela faisait des heures qu'il peaufinait les plus infimes détails. S'assurant que la moindre courbe était déclinée à la perfection. Regardant à ce que les cornes soient parfaitement symétriques. De la pointe du museau jusqu'au bout de la queue, il vérifia chaque écaille. S'assurant qu'elles étaient toutes peintes d'un rouge profond avec un bord doré. Sa toile allait enfin être terminée. Plongeant une dernière fois son pinceau dans la peinture, il mit la dernière touche de couleur en peignant l'œil de sa création en un bleu céruléen qui tranchait parfaitement avec le rubis des écailles. Admirant la créature ailée qui se dressait fièrement sur la toile, il décrocha le tableau afin de la placer dans la petite cour se trouvant à l'arrière de l'atelier. La posant debout contre un mur, le peintre se concentra alors. Plaçant la main droite devant le tableau, la bague qu'il portait au doigt se mit à briller de manière étincelante. Lorsque la lumière disparu, un dragon rouge sang s'élevait dans les airs afin de survoler Paris.

* * *

Sans se douter de ce qu'il l'attendait, Marinette, voyant l'heure de son rendez-vous approcher à grand pas, décida de se rendre à la tour Eiffel. Même si elle serait un peu en avance, cela lui permettrait de se préparer mentalement. Elle avait donné rendez-vous à chat noir alors qu'elle ne savait absolument pas comment elle allait lui dire qu'elle savait qui il était. Elle espérait donc que sa course jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous lui permettrait de trouver comment aborder le sujet. Mais tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la dame de fer, elle vit une étrange lumière orangée qui déchira l'obscurité naissante. S'arrêtant, elle fut alors frappée d'horreur. Survolant Paris, un dragon m'était la ville à feu et à sang. Comment pouvait-elle se battre contre un monstre pareil. Elle n'avait cependant pas le choix. Se rapprochant de la bête, elle ne pus que constaté avec horreur que leur ennemi était taillé pour tuer. De longs crocs d'un blanc étincelant des immenses ailes déclenchant de véritables ouragans à chaque battements une crête dorsale hérissée d'arrêtes osseuses tranchantes et surtout sa queue. Cette dernière, longue et musclée, se terminait par des pics effilés. Tout cela ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Avalant avec difficulté sa salive, elle se demanda comment ce combat allait se terminer. Ladybug hésita, devait elle se lancer au combat sans l'aide de Chat noir ? Il était peut-être plus sur d'attendre. Sortant son bugphone, elle essaya de contacter son coéquipier. Heureusement celui-ci répondit rapidement :

\- Salut ma Lady, je suis désolé je vais surement être un peu en retard. J'ai eu un mal de chien à trouver une rose.

\- Range tes fleurs chaton, on a un gros gros problème sur les bras.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Regarde dehors, où que tu sois je pense que tu ne peux pas le louper.

Chat noir sorti de la boutique de fleur dans laquelle il était entré et, utilisant son bâton afin de prendre de la hauteur, compris de suite de quoi sa coccinelle parlait. Se posant sur un toit, il rappela sa Lady et dit :

\- Dit moi où tu es buguinette. J'arrive tout de suite.

Ladybug lui transmit ses coordonnées et aussitôt il se mit en route.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à chat noir pour rejoindre sa Lady et après un simple regard, ils s'élancèrent pour se rapprocher de la créature ailée. Mais alors qu'ils s'approchaient du Dragon, celui-ci les remarqua. Arrêtant son vol pour se mettre en stationnaire, il lança un cri rageur en direction des héros. Aussitôt après, il leur fonça dessus tout en crachant un torrent de flamme brulant. S'écartant de justesse de la trajectoire du reptile, Ladybug et chat noir essayèrent d'entrainer leur ennemi là où il ferait moins de dégâts. Essayant de le diriger en le houspillant d'un côté ou de l'autre, ils espéraient ainsi pouvoir influencer ses mouvements. Malheureusement leur ennemi ne se laissa pas berner, il n'en fit qu'à sa mode. Changeant de plan, Chat noir essaya de mettre le dragon en colère afin qu'il le suive. Agrandissant son bâton, il essaya de le frapper en plein au milieu des yeux. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le toucher, le dragon fit de grand mouvement d'ailes vers l'avant. Envoyant ainsi valser le félin à des centaines de mètre de là. Pendant un long moment, les 2 héros firent leur maximum pour gérer le dragon. C'était sans aucun doute le combat le plus dur qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'ici. C'était un handicape non négligeable que de se retrouver sous l'ennemi. Grâce à ses puissantes ailes, le roi des cieux se plaçait toujours bien au-dessus d'eux. S'écartant du combat un court instant afin de reprendre leur respiration, Chat noir proposa un plan à sa Lady.

\- Et bien pourquoi pas. Je commence à être fatiguée.

\- Moi aussi ma Lady.

Le félin donna son bâton à sa partenaire et recula afin de prendre son élan.

\- Prête ma Lady. Cataclysme.

Ladybug agrandit l'arme confiée par Chat noir. Le jeune homme prit son élan et sauta. Ladybug s'en servi comme une batte de baseball et, plaçant le bâton sous les pieds de son coéquipier, le propulser plus haut dans le ciel. Même s'ils n'avaient pas trouvé le point faible de la créature qu'il combattait depuis plus d'une heure, ils espéraient qu'un cataclysme pourrait détruire voir paralyser les ailes du Dragon. Le héros de Paris arriva à toucher l'une des deux ailes mais cela ne fit rien, à part augmenter la colère du reptile. Atterrissant sur le dos de la créature, chat noir essaya de se rattraper tant bien que mal mais le dragon l'envoya valser d'un coup d'aile. Quelque peu sonné, il atterrit dans les arbres d'un parc non loin. Furieux de cette attaque le dragon se retourna vers Ladybug et, inspirant profondément, cracha un torrent de flamme sur la coccinelle. S'abritant in extrémiste derrière une cheminée, elle fut entourée par une véritable fournaise. La chaleur était presque insoutenable, rendant l'air pratiquement irrespirable. Les minutes où elle fut pris au piège derrière cette cheminée lui parure durer une éternité. Lorsqu'enfin le dragon referma sa gueule, faisant ainsi stopper le feu ravageur, Ladybug sorti de sa cachette. Elle vit de suite que la cheminée ne la protègerait pas une deuxième fois. Cette dernière était littéralement entraine de fondre. Repérant une autre cheminée qui pourrait la protégé si besoin, la coccinelle décida de changer de toit. Lançant son yoyo elle entama son balancement. Mais cela ne se passa pas comme prévu. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attente, le reptile replia ses ailes puissantes et se posa sur l'un des toits. Vif comme l'éclair il amorça un rapide mouvement et balança sa queue hérissée vers la coccinelle. Dans un immense sentiment de peur et de souffrance, elle sentit l'un des pics de la queue s'enfoncé dans la tendre chair de son flanc gauche. Mais alors qu'elle chutait, Chat noir la rattrapa et la serra contre son torse. S'éloignant du combat, Chat noir fini par se poser dans un parc. Plaçant délicatement sa Lady sur un banc, il vit briller dans les yeux de la jeune femme de la souffrance. Sans un mot, il écarta doucement la main qu'elle gardait serrée sur son flanc blessé. Après un coup d'œil à la plaie, il essuya la larme roulant sur la joue de sa Lady et dit, le plus sérieusement du monde :

\- Laisse-moi t'emmener chez moi afin de te soigner.

\- Non chaton, nos identités …

\- Je m'en fou de mon identité ma Lady. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre. Il faut te soigner.

Ladybug vit une larme tomber des yeux de son coéquipier. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, il la prit dans ses bras, la serra contre lui et se mit en route. Ladybug, grimaçant suite à la douleur qu'elle ressentait, prit la parole :

\- S'il te plait chaton, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi.

\- Mais on ne peut pas te laisser comme ça ma lady.

\- Je sais…

Alors qu'elle allait se résigner, elle eut une idée.

\- Et si je t'indiquais où allez, tu m'y emmènerais

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

Sur ce, Ladybug guida chat noir jusqu'au balcon de l'appartement de sa meilleure amie. Puisqu'elle était au courant de son identité, se serait plus facile. Lorsqu'il se posa sur le balcon, chat noir leva le point pour toquer à la vitre. Il stoppa cependant son geste et dit :

\- Tu es sur ma Lady ? Tu préfères qu'une parfaite inconnue connaisse ton identité plutôt que moi ?

\- Alya n'est pas une inconnue c'est mon amie.

Aussitôt la coccinelle s'en voulu. Elle n'avait pas aimé le ton de chat noir. Il était clairement jaloux qu'elle fasse confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Mais elle n'avait pas retenu sa réaction lorsqu'il avait traité Alya d'inconnu. La réaction du félin laissa Ladybug bouche bée. Tout en la gardant serrer dans ses bras, il tomba à genou. La jeune femme sentit alors les larmes de son ami tombées sur son visage. Prenant sur elle pour dompter la douleur, elle dit :

\- Que se passe-t-il Chaton.

\- Je t'en prie Ma Lady, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Laisse-moi être à tes côtés. Que ce soit en tant que Chat noir ou en temps qu'A…. Ou en tant que moi. Laisse-moi simplement t'aimé que ce soit avec ou sans mon masque, je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Laisse-moi t'aider qu'importe le moment. Je t'en supplie dit moi qui tu es.

La jeune femme fut bouleversée par l'aveu de son ami. Elle savait que c'était Adrien qui se cachait derrière se masque et pendant un instant elle faillit se laisser aller et l'embrasser. Mais elle ne voulait pas que ça se fasse comme ça.

\- Laisse- moi y réfléchir mon chat. Mais si tu voulais bien toquer à cette fenêtre, je t'en serais reconnaissante.

Aussitôt le jeune homme se repris. Essuyant ses larmes d'un retour de la manche, Il se releva tout en gardant sa Lady contre son cœur et dit :

\- Pardon ma Lady. Tu as raison comme toujours. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour parler de ça. Il faut absolument te soigner.

Sur ce, il toqua à la porte fenêtre du balcon. Alya ne tarda pas à ouvrir la tenture. Sa première réaction fut de sourire en voyant les 2 héros mais dès qu'elle remarqua l'état de l'héroïne, elle perdit son sourire et s'empressa d'ouvrir.

\- Mon Dieu que se passe-t-il ? Entrez !

Sans se faire prier, Chat noir entra et déposa la jeune femme sur canapé où Alya venait de déplier un plaid. Ce fut Ladybug qui prit la parole :

\- Notre ennemi est un poil plus féroce que tout ce nous avons combattu avant. Tu aurais de quoi faire un pansement ? Comme ça je pourrais continuer à me battre.

\- Oui bien sûr, mais est-ce prudent de combattre comme ça ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, une fois le dragon vaincu, les coccinelles magiques me soigneront. Et puis la blessure est plus impressionnante que grave. Aucun n'organe n'a été touché.

La journaliste s'empressa alors d'aller chercher la pharmacie avant de revenir dans le salon. Se mettant à genoux près de la coccinelle, elle dit :

\- Heu… je te soigne, tu te soignes ou c'est Chat noir qui le fait ?

Pendant un court instant il y eu un silence gêné. Ce fut la coccinelle qui le brisa :

\- Je vais le faire donne.

Mais tandis qu'elle se redressait, elle ne peut retenir un gémissement de douleur. Aussitôt chat noir fut à ses côtés.

\- Je vais le faire ma Lady.

\- Mais…

Posant un doigt sur les lèvres de l'héroïne, il dit :

\- Alya, tu veux bien nous laisser le temps que j'aide Ladybug.

\- Heu … Oui bien sûr.

Alya jeta tout de même un regard à son amie. Cette dernière lui fit un léger signe afin de lui signifier que tout se passerait bien. Après tout elle avait toute confiance en Chat noir. Accédant alors à la demande du félin, Alya quitta la pièce en disant :

\- J'attends que vous m'appeliez avant de revenir.

Chat noir se mit à genoux près de sa Lady et dit :

\- Je te promets de ne pas regarder ton visage. Je veux juste te soigner.

Ladybug réfléchi un instant, il serait peut-être plus facile de lui dire qui elle était ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Elle voulait d'abord en parler avec Tikki. Elle voulait avouer ses sentiments à Adrien en premier. Mais puisque le garçon qu'elle aimait et chat noir ne faisait qu'un, cela n'avait pas trop d'importance s'il ne tenait pas sa promesse. Voyant que Chat noir gardait les yeux baiser elle dit :

\- Dé transformation.

Heureusement elle portait une tenue des plus banale, un jean et un tee-shirt quelconque. En effet si elle avait porté une de ses créations, chat noir l'aurais certainement reconnue. Marinette retint son souffle lorsque le félin souleva son haut. Chat noir la soigna avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Pendant ce temps, Tikki alla chiper quelques choses à manger dans la cuisine d'Alya. Lorsque le pansement fut terminé, chat noir posa sa main tout en douceur sur le bandage. Il fit cependant glisser sa main sur la peau de la femme qui faisait battre son cœur. Ce fut une caresse totalement éphémère. Comme un courant d'air passant sur sa peau dénudée. En effet, avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Chat noir avait déjà enlevé sa main. Mais malgré la rapidité du geste, Marinette sentit ses joues la bruler. Rien que de savoir que c'était Adrien sous ce masque, elle s'enflammait. Puisqu'elle n'avait plus à réprimé ses sentiments pour chat noir puisque lui et Adrien ne faisait qu'un, elle décida de faire une chose un peu folle.

\- Chaton.

\- Oui ma Lady…

\- J'aimerais que tu fermes les yeux, et interdit de les ouvrir tant que je ne t'en aurais pas donné la permission.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Sur ce, Chat noir ferma les yeux. Se redressant, Marinette prit les mains du félin et l'incita à se lever, ce qu'il fit. Se hissant ensuite sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis. Ce n'était qu'un baiser papillon, un bref contact qui n'avait duré qu'un instant. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna elle déposa un doigt sur les lèvres du félin afin de l'empêcher de parler. Elle dit alors :

\- Allez vient chaton, on a un dragon à terrasser. Tikki, transforme-moi.

Une fois son costume enfilé, elle reprit la parole :

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Et haussant la voix elle ajouta :

\- Alya tu peux venir.

Une fois de retour dans la pièce, la journaliste pris la parole :

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Ça va. Je me sens prête pour aller casser du Dragon.

\- Vous avec une idée de comment faire ?

\- Et bien nous cherchons toujours son point faible.

\- Je sais où il est.

\- Quoi ?

Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent le félin qui, étrangement à son habitude, gardait son sérieux. Plongeant son regard dans celui de sa lady, il cherchait en la scrutant la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait embrassé.

\- Il y une sorte de spirale noire juste entre ses 2 ailes. Je l'ai vue lorsque j'ai essayé d'utiliser mon cataclysme pour les détruire.

\- On ne pouvait pas rêver pire endroit. Cela va être extrêmement compliqué de le frapper là.

\- Si j'arrive à me placer juste au-dessus de lui, je pourrais sans trop de problème l'atteindre. Il ne pourra pas m'attendre avec sa gueule et il ne pourra pas créer de courant d'air avec ses ailes pour m'éjecter.

\- Je te fais confiance. Allons voir où il se trouve. On réfléchira à un plan une fois sur place.

Ce tournant vers Alya, elle ajouta :

\- Merci de ton aide et je compte sur toi pour ne rien mettre de tout cela sur le Ladyblog.

\- Motus et bouche cousue promis.

Sur ce, les 2 héros repartir chasser le dragon. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux sur les toits surplombant la ville, ils furent effaré de voir que des incendies s'étaient déclenché un peu partout. Retournant à l'endroit où Ladybug avait été blessée, ils ne leur furent pas longtemps pour retrouver la trace du Lézard. Ce fut chat noir qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux :

\- Tu ferais mieux d'utiliser ton Lucky charm maintenant tant qu'il ne t'a pas encore vue. Parce qu'après cela risque d'être plus compliqué.

\- Tu as raison Chaton. Tu te sens d'attaque ?

\- A vrai dire je suis fatigué. Je pense que je ne pourrais plus utiliser qu'un cataclysme. Après je risque de me dé transformer.

\- Alors il est plus que temps de réglé son compte à ce monstre à écaille. Lucky charm.

Lançant son yoyo, elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle reçut un parachute. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Regardant tout autour d'elle, la solution lui apparut bien vite. Se retournant vers son coéquipier, elle lui expliqua le plan.

\- Tient, enfile-le. Une fois que tu l'auras sur le dos on se rend au sommet de la tour Eiffel. S'il continue à avancer dans cette direction, il y sera dans quelques minutes. Sur place, tu sautes et ouvres le parachute. Vu le brasier qui entoure la dame de fer tu seras en plein courant ascendant. Je te dirigeais avec mon Yoyo. Lorsque tu seras piles au-dessus de lui, il ne te restera plus qu'à utiliser ton cataclysme et de toucher son point faible.

\- D'accord faisons comme ça. Mais une fois le dragon terrassé, il faudra qu'on discute ma Lady.

Ladybug hocha la tête. Oui, il leur faudrait discuter dans un futur proche. Les 2 porteurs de Miraculous se rendirent donc en 4ème vitesse en haut de la tour Eiffel. Le dragon, qui semblait avancer sur ses pattes à présent, continua son chemin tout en crachant des flammes un peu partout. Peut-être était-il fatigué d'avoir tant volé ? Les héros se mirent en place et patientèrent pour trouver le bon moment. Ce dernier se présenta rapidement. Attachant son yoyo à la jambe du félin, Lady but lui dit :

\- Il ne semble pas nous avoir vu .Dès qu'il sera en dessous de nous, tu sauteras. Mais fait attention à toi d'accord ?

Et là le félin pris la coccinelle au dépourvu. La serrant contre lui, il captura ses lèvres pour un baiser empli de fougue. Ce n'était pas un simple contact comme précédemment, c'était un baiser brulant de passion. Il voulait, au travers de ce geste, faire passer à sa Lady tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Et quel ne fut pas son bonheur lorsque, non content de se laisser faire, Ladybug répondit aux lèvres gourmande du Chat. Chat noir glissa alors sa langue taquine dans la bouche de son aimée. Goutant pleinement à sa coccinelle. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il était plus que temps de mettre le plan à exécution. Caressant la joue de l'élue de son cœur, Chat noir sauta après avoir susurré un : « Je t'aime » à l'oreille de la coccinelle. Tout se passa en un éclair : Chat noir ouvrit le parachute il grimpa haut dans le ciel nocturne grâce au brasier créant des courants ascendants Guider par Ladybug il se mit en position et détacha la sangle du sac du parachute. Tout en chutant il plaça ses deux mains devant lui et cria :

\- Cataclysme.

Chat noir, tellement déterminer à tuer cette bête qui avait osé blesser sa Lady, déclencha un double cataclysme. En effet, ses deux mains se chargèrent d'énergie destructrice. Il fit mouche du premier coup, posant ses 2 paumes en plein sur la spirale noir entre les ailes du Dragon. Ce dernier poussa un hurlement déchirant avant d'exploser en un nuage rouge rubis. Utilisant son bâton, Chat noir se posa sans encombre. Ladybug le rejoint rapidement. Sans attendre, elle fit appelle à son pouvoir et, se matérialisant dans sa main, lança son lucky charm en l'air.

\- Miraculous Ladybug.

Les coccinelles s'envolèrent alors afin d'éteindre les incendies, de réparer tout ce qui avait été détruit et surtout de soigner Ladybug. Comme elle s'y attendant, la plaie se referma mais la douleur persista. Enfin, au moins elle ne risquait plus de mourir d'une hémorragie. Tous deux restèrent un moment à regarder les étoiles qui illuminaient le ciel. Ce fut Chat noir qui brisa le silence.

\- Ma Lady je…

LA coccinelle l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase en l'embrassant. Chat noir posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la serra contre lui, tout en douceur. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Ladybug prit la parole :

\- Je voudrais pouvoir parler au garçon dont je t'ai parlé et ensuite je t'expliquerais tout. Acceptes tu de patienté encore quelques jours chaton ?

\- Bien sur ma Lady.

Sur ce, il embrassa de nouveau celle qui avait réussi à capturer son cœur. Ils se séparèrent ensuite pour une douche et un repos plus que mérité.

* * *

Je vous remercie pour les reviews.

Et si vous n'en n'avez pas encore mise, dites moi ce que vous penser de la fic ^_-


	7. coup de foudre en plein coeur

Chapitre 7 : Coup de foudre en plein cœur.

Dans son atelier le peintre à l'allure squelettique était devenu fou de rage. Son dragon, sa création, son œuvre avait été vaincue. Jusqu'ici aucune de ses créatures n'avaient réussi à éliminer les porteurs de miraculous. Tous les êtres capables d'utiliser la magie devait mourir. Lui seul était digne de pouvoir profiter des flux de magie que leur offert l'univers. Reprenant une toile, il la déposa rageusement sur son chevalet et commença, à grand coup de pinceau, à peindre son prochain chef d'œuvre. Il allait y mettre toute sa rage et sa haine. Il serait encore plus destructeur que son dragon, il serait encore plus empli de haine. Il tuerait enfin ses ennemis.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin dans sa chambre, Ladybug dit d'un ton extrêmement las :

\- Dé transformation.

Une fois la Kwami sortie de ses boucles d'oreilles, elle la laissa se poser dans sa main et dit

\- Mange un morceau ma Tikki. Je vais aller me laver. Après j'aimerais discuter un peu avec toi.

\- D'accord Marinette.

Sans attendre, elle prit son pyjama et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle plaça ses vêtements salle dans le bac prévu à cet effet puis décolla le pansement qui avait permis de contenir le saignement de sa plaie. Déposant ses doigts sur son flanc, elle constata qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de blessure mais la douleur était toujours présente. Soupirant, elle se plaça sous le jet d'eau afin de se décrasser et de se détendre un peu. Il fallait qu'elle ait une discussion important avec Tikki avant d'avouer à chat noir qu'elle savait qui il était. Elle voulait aussi pouvoir avouer à Adrien qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui depuis bien longtemps afin de pouvoir lui expliquer pourquoi elle le rejetait en tant que Ladybug.

Lorsqu'elle fut propre, sèche et habillée, elle alla se coucher. Aussitôt Tikki vint se placer près d'elle. Marinette lui dit :

\- Puisque je connais l'identité de chat noir, il serait peut-être plus juste de lui dire qui je suis. On éviterait peut être les situations compliquées comme celle présentée tout à l'heure.

\- Je comprends ton point de vue Marinette, mais votre identité secrète ne dois normalement n'être connue que tu gardien des miraculous. C'est pour vous protéger et protéger vos proches.

\- Je sais Tikki. Mais puisqu'Alya le sait, je trouve injuste de ne pas pouvoir en parler à chat noir. En plus cela simplifierait énormément les choses. Je n'aurais plus à le rejeter comme je le faisais avant puisqu'il est depuis le début le garçon que j'aime.

Tikki l'observa un moment et, haussant les épaules, lui dit :

\- Fait comme tu le sens Marinette. Maintenant que tu as grandis, tu es capable des prendre tes propres décisions. Tu es capable de voir ce qui sera le mieux.

\- Merci ma Tikki.

Marinette attrapa son Gsm afin d'envoyer un message à Adrien. Elle vit cependant qu'elle avait un message de chat noir.

\- Bonsoir Ma Lady, j'espère que tu es bien rentrée et que tu ne souffres pas trop. Dit moi lorsque tu seras disponible pour discuter. Mais je t'en prie ne traine pas trop.

\- Merci de prendre de mes nouvelles chaton, c'est adorable. Ici je vais me coucher mais je te promets que nous parlerons très rapidement. Bonne nuit mon chat.

\- Merci ma Lady, bonne nuit à toi aussi. Fait de beaux rêves.

La jeune femme rédigea ensuite un message pour Adrien lui demandant si ça le tentait d'aller, demain après les cours, manger les crêpes qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de déguster la dernier fois. Le mannequin répondit rapidement. En effet, elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas encore puisque chat noir lui avait répondu rapidement. Marinette déposa ensuite son téléphone et s'installa pour dormir. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, épuisée comme elle l'était pas les événements de cette soirée plus que mouvementée.

De son coté, Adrien venait de lire le message de Marinette. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pu aller manger leurs crêpes la dernière fois, parce que Marinette s'était mise à pleurer après sa dispute avec Alya. Répondant à la jeune femme, Il sourit. Il savait donc ce qu'il ferait après les cours. S'installant confortablement, il ne put réprimer un sourire en repensant à sa Lady. Cette fois c'était arrivé. Elle l'avait embrassé de son plein grès. Elle avait fait le premier pas sans qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Il espérait juste que sa Lady ne jouait pas avec ses sentiments. En effet, il l'avait sentie perturbée ses derniers temps. Mais il ne pensait pas que la coccinelle se moquait de lui. Elle avait toujours été honnête avec lui. Elle lui avait bien dit l'avoir rejeté pendant un long moment parce qu'elle aimait un autre garçon. Mais peut-être ce dernier avait-il rejeté ses avances. Ou peut-être avait il disparut de sa vie pendant que lui-même était aux Etats-Unis. Ou peut-être encore ce garçon n'était peut-être pas ou plus célibataire, ou il était peut-être gay qui sait. Repensant à la caresse qu'il avait osé faire pendant qu'il soignait sa Lady il sentit monté en lui un certain désir. Plus il repensait à sa dulcinée, à ses baisés, à la douceur de se lèvres, de sa peau, à son parfum et plus il avait chaud. Il devait se calmer s'il espérait dormir un peu cette nuit. Il avait cours demain, et il n'était pas question de s'endormir sur son banc. Respirant profondément, il comprit bien vite que la solution la plus rapide pour pouvoir se calmer était d'allé prendre un douche plutôt fraiche. Ce qu'il fit avant de revenir se coucher une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Regardant l'heure, il vit qu'il était maintenant plus de 2h du matin. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il s'installa confortablement en espérant trouver rapidement le sommeil. Et en effet, il finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée peu avant 3h du matin.

Adrien fut réveillé en sursaut par Plagg qui lui criait dans les oreilles :

\- Deboutttttttttttttt.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend Plagg.

\- Si j'étais toi je me recoucherais et me rendormirait pour rêver de camembert, mais je pense que si tu ne te lève pas maintenant, tu vas être en retard en classe.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Adrien regarda son rêvé et vit que ce dernier indiquait 4h55. Etrange puisqu'il faisait jour dehors. Attrapant son Gsm, il vit qu'il était à la bourre. Se levant précipitamment, il demanda à Plagg tout en se préparant :

\- Tu m'explique le problème avec mon réveil ?

\- Je n'y suis absolument pour rien si c'est ce que tu insinues. Il y a eu une coupure de courant pendant la nuit.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- La lumière du frigo sait éteinte alors que j'étais entrainé de dévorer du camembert.

\- Plagg, tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de manger au milieu de la nuit, mais bon, je passe pour cette fois. Merci de m'avoir réveillé. Allez, il est plus que temps de partir.

\- Impossible, je n'ai pas encore déjeuné car il n'y avait plus de fromage dans le frigo.

\- Je te signale qu'il y avait plus de 2 camemberts entiers dans ce même frigo hier soir.

\- Tu es sur de vouloir discuter de ça maintenant ?

Plagg le regardait avec un petit sourire narquois. Adrien regarda alors l'heure sur son Gsm avant de jurer, de finir de se préparer et de se mettre en route en quatrième vitesse. Il arriva malheureusement en retard en classe. S'excusant devant le professeur en expliquant son problème de réveil, il rejoint ensuite sa place rapidement. Nino lui indiqua alors où ils en étaient dans la matière et le cours repris. Adrien fit son possible pour retenir ses bâillements tout le long de la matinée. Lorsque le professeur eu le dos tourné, Nino en profita pour discuter un peu avec son ami :

\- Et ben, tu as l'air crevé mec.

\- Oui j'ai pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit.

\- Et ben je veux pas savoir ce que tu fais en pleine nuit ça me regarde pas mec.

\- Arrête de raconté n'importe quoi Nino, j'ai simplement eux du mal à m'endormir. Et j' étais seul dans mon appart. Avant que tu ne te fasses des films.

\- Je me doute, c'était pour te taquiner. Courage, on finit à midi aujourd'hui, la prof d'après est absente.

\- Super nouvelle.

\- Ça te tente de faire un truc après les cours ?

\- Ah désolé je suis pris. Je vais manger un bout avec Marinette.

\- Ah j'en connais une qui doit être contente.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Oh, pour rien.

\- Nino….

\- Bah non pour rien, juste que je suis sûr que Marinette sera contente de passer un moment cool avec toi tout simplement.

Mais alors qu'Adrien allait continuer à questionner son ami, leur professeur les rappela à l'ordre.

La matinée fut calme et midi arriva rapidement. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Adrien soupira. Il était content que cela se termine enfin. Il était sûr qu'un bon café lui ferait le plus grand bien. Sortant, il se plaça sur le parvis pour attendre Marinette. Un petit vent frais vint jouer dans ses cheveux. Regardant le ciel, il vit que ce dernier était entièrement dégagé. C'était une magnifique journée ensoleillée. Regardant vers l'entrée du lycée, il fut surpris de la tenue de Marinette. Elle était vraiment très jolie. Elle portait une robe noire s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse. Un liserai rouge au niveau du cou et du bas du vêtement apportait une touche de couleur. Le ras de cou garni d'une petite clochette donnait de légers reflets d'or sous les rayons du soleil. La jeune femme se plaça devant le mannequin et dit :

\- Désolée, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre.

\- Non pas du tout. Alors, où veux-tu allé ?

\- Il y a un salon de dégustation pas très loin ça te va.

\- Pas de soucis, je te suis.

Sur ce, ils se mirent en route. Mais après quelques minutes de marche, Adrien remarqua que la jeune femme semblait bien plus silencieuse qu'à l'accoutumée. Il décida donc de lui demander :

\- Ça va Marinette ? On dirait quelque chose te préoccupe.

\- Ah non ça va. Mais…. Je voulais te parler de quelques choses d'important.

\- Et bien je t'écoute.

\- En fait, je préférerais attendre qu'on soit installé si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

\- Non, pas de soucis.

En fait, la jeune femme ne savait pas encore comment aborder le sujet. Devait-elle avouer ses sentiments à Adrien avant de lui parler de son identité secrète. Où devait-elle faire le contraire ? Elle voulait mettre toute les chances de son côté. Elle pensait donc qu'il était préférable de lui dire qui elle était et ensuite de lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait rejeté son côté masqué. C'est en entrant dans le salon de dégustation qu'elle avait pris sa décision sur comment elle allait procéder. Mais alors qu'Adrien allait s'installé à la première table venue, Marinette lui prit la main et dit, tout en désignant une table un peu plus à l'écart :

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si on s'installe là-bas ?

\- Ah non pas de soucis, comme tu préfères.

Une fois installé, la serveuse arriva rapidement pour prendre leur commande. Plutôt que de simple crêpes, ils optèrent pour une pâtisserie accompagnée d'un café corsé pour Adrien et d'un café au lait pour la jeune femme. Marinette rassembla son courage, et alors qu'elle allait prendre la parole, Adrien bailla quelque peu bruyamment. Marinette rigola devant les similitudes lorsque le jeune homme baillait et lorsque chat noir le faisait. C'était étonnant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué plutôt. Légèrement gêner par le bruit qu'il venait de faire, Adrien regarda Marinette rigoler et dit :

\- Pardon.

\- Ne t'en fait pas voyons. Mauvaise nuit ?

\- Je me suis couché un peu tard et j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil.

\- Ah, pourquoi ?

La question de Marinette lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui avouer qu'il avait eu du mal à s'endormir parce que son corps avait réagi un peu trop fortement à la pensée de la femme qu'il aimait. Même si c'était quelques choses de tout à fait normal à son âge, il ne pouvait pas en parler avec la jeune femme. Détournant légèrement les yeux, il lui dit :

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Ça m'arrive parfois, comme à tout le monde je pense. Toi ça ne t'arrive jamais d'avoir du mal à dormir ?

\- Si tu as raison.

C'est à ce moment-là que le serveur leur apporta leur commande. Adrien prit alors sa tasse et la soulevant légèrement, fit un geste vers Marinette en lui disant :

\- Santé. Je suis sûr que ça va me réveiller.

La jeune femme sourit et s'attaqua à sa pâtisserie, laissant ainsi à Adrien le temps de savourer son café avant de discuter. Ce fut ce dernier qui entama la conversation après quelques gorgées :

\- Alors Marinette, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Reposant sa tasse, la jeune femme rassembla son courage et, plongeant son regard dans le vert menthe de son vis-à-vis, lui dit :

\- En fait je voulais te dire plusieurs choses importantes. Lorsque Luka est venu à l'école j'ai remarqué que….. tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait vraiment sombre tout d'un coup ?

Adrien regarda dehors et constata en effet qu'il faisait vraiment sombre. Le beau ciel bleu s'était obscurci en un rien de temps. Il était maintenant rempli de gros nuages noirs d'orage. Un éclair déchira la noirceur ambiante, immédiatement suivis par un grand fracas de tonnerre. Les deux amis se levèrent et regardèrent par la fenêtre. Pour le moment aucunes gouttes de pluie ne s'abattaient sur Paris. Mais les éclairs zébraient le ciel de manière anarchique. Mais que se passait-il donc. C'est alors que retenti, entre deux coups de tonnerre, un cri aigu et puissant. Un cri à vous glacer le sang. C'était une sorte de glatissement perçant, comme le cri de l'aigle fondant sur sa proie. Et c'est alors qu'il apparut. Fendant les nuages de ses ailes puissantes, surgit un immense oiseau doré, à la longue queue aux pourtours orange comme son bec. De ses serres puissantes il essaya d'attraper les gens qui courraient effrayer dans les rues. Frustrer d'avoir manqué son attaque, il remonta en de puissant battement d'ailes. Lorsqu'il poussa un cri, plusieurs éclaires illuminèrent les cieux. L'une de ses puissantes décharges électrique s'abattit juste devant le café où nos 2 amis se trouvaient. Les vitres éclatèrent en mille morceaux, faisant voler des éclats dans tous les sens. Par reflexe, Adrien attira Marinette contre lui avant de plonger sous une table, évitant ainsi des blessures éventuelles. Lorsque les tessons de verres furent tous au sol, Marinette et Adrien sortir de leur cachette. Le jeune homme entraina son amie dehors et, voyant que l'oiseau faisait encore tomber des éclairs aux alentour, la guida plus loin jusqu'à une ruelle tranquille. Une fois à l'abri relatif, Adrien prit la parole :

\- Cache-toi ici, il ne pourra pas passer entre les bâtiments. Moi je vais allez aider les autres personnes afin de les mettre à l'abri.

Il allait partir sans attendre mais Marinette lui attrapa la main et lui dit :

\- Attend, il faut que je te parle, c'est important.

\- Ecoute Marinette, on pourra discuter après, mais il y a peut-être encore des gens qui ont besoin d'aide.

La jeune femme lui sourit, il avait raison. Son côté héros de Paris resurgissait lorsqu'il fallait aider les gens. Lui lâchant la main, elle lui dit :

\- Tu as raison pardon. Nous parlerons après. Promet moi simplement de faire attention à toi.

\- Promis.

Sur ce, Adrien sorti de la ruelle. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, Marinette était certaine qu'il allait revêtir le costume de chat noir. S'assurant qu'il n y'avait personne autour d'elle, elle fit sortir Tikki de son sac et dit :

\- Tikki, transforme-moi.

Dès qu'elle fut devenue Ladybug, elle grimpa sur les toits afin d'observer la situation. Et malheureusement cette dernière semblait bien anarchique. Les gens couraient dans tous les sens afin de se mettre à l'abri d'éventuelles attaques de cet étrange oiseau. Ce dernier volait juste sous la couverture nuageuse, déversant ses éclairs sur tout ce qui se trouvait non loin de lui. Chat noir, ayant repéré sa Lady quelques instants plutôt, se posa près d'elle et dit :

\- Bonjour ma Lady, apparemment ont à un volatil à plumer. Une idée ?

\- Pas vraiment. Ce que je remarque c'est que ça va être compliqué de s'approcher de lui avec toute cette foudre. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il faut à tout prix se tenir éloigné des objets métallique, ça attire les éclairs.

\- Oui ça je sais ma Lady, pas envie de finir grillé.

Les 2 héros ne purent discuter plus longtemps. En effet un éclair venait de frapper le coin d'une maison et celui-ci était entraine de s'écrouler sur un groupe de gens qui essayait de s'abriter contre un mur. D'un bond, les 2 héros s'élancèrent pour sauver les Parisiens en danger. Une fois ceux-ci en sécurité, ils se mirent à évacuer les gens restant dans les environs. S'ils voulaient pouvoir combattre, ils devaient absolument avoir le terrain libre. Après avoir évacué tout le monde, Ladybug ramassa un débris de mur et, se plaçant sur un toit, le lança de toute ses force sur l'oiseau afin d'attirer son attention. Il est certain qu'elle aurait pu utiliser son Yoyo mais elle avait peur de se ramasser une décharge électrique. L'animal réagit dès que le débris entra en contact avec son flanc. Se retournant vers la coccinelle, il lui hurla dessus et, dans un cri puissant, agita ses aile afin de créer une puissante bourrasque. Soulevée du sol par le vent violent, Ladybug lança son yoyo afin de s'accrocher à la première cheminée qu'elle vit. Chat noir réussi quant à lui à s'accrocher au toit avec ses griffes. Lorsque le vent cessa, l'oiseau essaya d'attraper Ladybug dans ses serres, et il y arriva. Une serre effleura le bras de Ladybug mais heureusement ce n'était qu'une éraflure. Mais la pression de la patte fut extrêmement forte et lui coupa le souffle. Voyant la femme qui avait capturé son cœur en danger, le sang de chat noir ne fit qu'un tour. Attrapant son bâton, il l'allongea et réussi à grimper sur le dos du volatile.

\- Cataclysme

Sans attendre, il abattit sa main entre les deux ailes de l'animal. Celui-ci hurla avant de s'élever avec de grand coup d'ailes tout en lâchant la coccinelle. Celle-ci se rattrapa à un toit tandis que chat noir sautait du dos de l'animal pour se mettre au côté de sa Lady. Il posa aussitôt une main sur la plaie de la coccinelle et dit :

\- Fait voir ta blessure ma Lady.

\- ça va chaton, ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

N'écoutant cependant que son cœur, le félin prit le bras de sa lady et regarda. Voyant qu'en effet la plaie n'était que superficielle, Chat noir serra la jeune femme contre lui. La coccinelle sourit et lui rendit son étreinte un court instant avant de dire :

\- Allez Chaton, il faut s'occuper de l'oiseau faiseur de foudre.

\- Tu as raison ma Lady.

Sur ce, le chat se décolla de l'héroïne non sans lui voler un baiser. Voyant que la coccinelle lui sourit il en fit de même. Ce n'était qu'un simple sourire, mais celui-ci indiquait à Chat noir que la coccinelle ne le rejetait plus. Ils repartirent ensuite tous deux à l'assaut de la créature. Mais cette dernière, depuis le cataclysme de chat noir, gardait ses distances. Elle restait hors d'atteinte, se contentant d'envoyer sans cesses ses éclairs. Elle était rusée, elle savait qu'il ne valait pas descendre à portée des deux héros. Ces derniers parcoururent la ville de Paris à la suite de ce maudit volatile. Et bientôt la nuit se mit à descendre sur Paris, doucement le soleil commençait à toucher l'horizon. S'arrêtant sur un toit afin de reprendre leurs souffles, ce fut Ladybug qui prit la parole :

\- Comment faire pour le vaincre si cette foutue bestiole reste toujours hors de notre portée ?

\- Je peux essayer de le rabattre près du sol avec mon bâton, si je l'agrandis assez, je devrais pouvoir le toucher.

\- C'est dangereux comme plan.

\- Malheureusement je ne vois pas trop d'autre solution.

\- Promet moi de faire attention.

\- Je te le promets ma Lady, en plus je serais dans son dos donc il ne me verra même pas.

Ladybug ne semblait pas convaincue, mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas d'autre solution à proposer. Ils se séparèrent donc, Chat noir se faufilant de toit en toit afin de se placer dans le dos de la créature. Ladybug, quant à elle, utilisa son pouvoir :

\- Lucky charm.

Elle attrapa l'arc et le carquois qui lui tombait dans les mains. Et bien, c'était devenu une habitude de se voir confier une telle arme par sa magie. Mais son utilisation était on ne peut plus clair. Bandant l'arme, elle encocha ensuite une flèche et la décocha sans attendre sur l'oiseau tonnerre. Elle fit mouche du premier coup et cela eu l'effet qu'elle attendait. L'oiseau, en colère d'être à nouveau touché, se tourna vers la coccinelle et descendit légèrement avant de pousser un grand cri. Tout se passa ensuite en un instant. Ladybug vit chat noir bondit et brandit son bâton dans l'espoir de toucher la bête. Mais le volatil vit le félin et réagit aussitôt. En une acrobatie, la créature fit volte-face et dans un cri puissant invoqua la foudre. L'éclair toucha chat noir en pleine poitrine. Celui-ci s'écroula et percuta lourdement un des toits de paris tandis que Ladybug hurlait. Elle se rendit sans attendre près du félin qui continuait à dégringoler le long d'un toit pentu. Le rattrapant avant qu'il ne touche le sol, la coccinelle l'emmena ensuite le plus loin possible du combat avant de l'étendre sur un toit plat.

\- Non non non non, je t'en supplie chaton.

Les larmes roulèrent sans discontinu sur les joues de la jeune femme. Mais tendit qu'elle couchait son ami sur le dos, elle le vit se dé transformer sans signe avant-coureur. Plagg s'écroula sur le toit en toussant, il semblait très faible. Adrien quant à lui ne respirait plus. Ladybug se pencha vers lui tout en murmurant :

\- Je t'en supplie ne me fait pas ça.

\- Il est mort.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça Plagg. Je refuse de le perdre.

\- C'est parce qu'il est mort que j'ai été éjecté du miraculous, désolé.

N'écoutant le Kwami que d'une oreille distraite, elle se pencha sur le corps inerte du jeune homme et commença un massage cardiaque. Après un court instant, le jeune mannequin respira à nouveau. Toujours en pleure, Ladybug le sera contre elle tout en disant :

\- Mon dieu, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu à tout jamais. J'aurais dû te le dire depuis que j'ai compris qui tu étais. J'ai été idiote d'attendre si longtemps, Je t'aime.

\- Ma Lady…..

Un peu déboussolé parce qu'il venait de lui arriver, Adrien n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était dé transformé. Il apprécia cependant la douce chaleur qui émanait du corps de la femme de ses rêves. Après quelques instants, la coccinelle se décolla avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Profitant de ce doux moment, Adrien sursauta et rompis promptement le baiser lorsqu'il fit Plagg se placer devant son visage.

\- Plagg, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

\- Et ben tu t'es dé transformé lorsque tu as arrêté de respirer.

\- J'ai quoi….

Ladybug se décolla et, posant une main sur la joue d'Adrien, lui dit :

\- Pendant un court moment ton cœur sait arrêter de battre et Plagg a été éjecté de ta bague.

\- Si j'ai bien compris je te dois la vie, alors merci ma Lady.

\- Je t'en prie, je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre Adrien, je t'aime trop.

\- Tu…Tu m'aimes ? Mais tu n'as pas arrêté de me repoussé en tant que chat noir.

\- Je sais, si j'avais su dès le départ je ne t'aurais jamais repoussé. Je t'aime depuis le jour où tu m'as donné ton parapluie sur le parvis de l'école.

Adrien resta interdit. Il ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce que sa Lady lui disait. Voyant cet air perplexe dans les yeux vert du mannequin, Ladybug sourit et dit :

\- Dé transformation.

Tandis que son masque disparaissait, Adrien restait bouche bée devant ce qui était entraine de se passer. Lui qui avait depuis si longtemps voulu savoir, aujourd'hui Ladybug lui divulguait son plus grand secret. Plongeant son regard dans l'azur de Marinette, Adrien ne sut que dire. Ce fut Marinette qui brisa le silence qui c'était installé.

\- J'ai voulu te le dire mais malheureusement ce foutu volatil est apparu.

\- Me dire quoi ?

\- Que je savais qui tu étais, que je t'aimais depuis longtemps et qui j'étais.

\- Comment as-tu su que j'étais chat noir ?

\- J'ai vu Plagg se cacher dans ta veste le jour où Luka est venu me parler devant l'école.

Tous deux se regardèrent un instant, puis Adrien sourit et, tout en posant une main sur la joue de la jeune femme, dit :

\- Je t'aime Ma Lady, et j'aurais dû me rendre compte bien plutôt de qui tu étais réellement. Il y avait tellement de point commun entre toi et Ladybug, j'aurais dû le remarqué.

Il se pencha et embrassa la jeune femme. C''était un échange doux empli de tendresse, mais bien vite le baiser se fit plus pressant, plus fougueux. Pendant un court instant les 2 jeunes gens se laissèrent emporter par leur émotion et leur hormone. La peur de perdre l'être aimé amplifia le besoin qu'ils avaient de sentir la chaleur de l'autre. Ce fut le cri de l'oiseau tonnerre résonnant au loin qui sorti la jeune femme de cette frénésie amoureuse. Stoppant Adrien d'une main sur le torse, elle dit :

\- Calme toi chaton, ce n'est pas le moment.

Adrien sembla prendre conscience qu'en effet ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. Reprenant sa respiration, Le jeune homme tenta de se relever. Il fut cependant stoppé par une douleur au niveau du thorax. Posant une main sur sa poitrine, il fut pris d'un vertige. Marinette se releva immédiatement afin de le soutenir. Elle prit ensuite la parole :

\- Pardon, je t'ai peut-être cassé une côté lorsque je t'ai fait le massage cardiaque.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, tu m'as sauvé la vie je te rappel.

Tous deux donnèrent à manger à leur kwami avant de se retransformé. Réprimant un gémissement de douleur, chat noir posa une main sur son sternum et dit :

\- Allons voler dans les plumes de cette satanée bestiole. Je rêve de pouvoir me doucher et me pieuté. Alors ma Lady, tu as une idée d'où se trouve son point faible ?

\- Oui, quand il m'a attrapé j'ai pu voir sur son torse qu'il y avait une sorte de cristal rouge en suis sûr que c'est là qu'il faut frapper.

\- Reste à trouver comment faire, mais vu l'endroit ça risque d'être compliqué.

\- Oui mon chaton, mais je n'ai toujours pas d'idée.

\- Et ton arc, tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais l'attendre avec ?

\- Non, malgré la force que me confère le miraculous, je ne pense pas qu'une flèche ait assez de pouvoir destructeur que pour le blesser mortellement.

\- Je n'ai pas trop d'idée non plus. . Et si tu essayais un nouveau Lucky charm ?

Lançant son yoyo, la jeune femme réceptionna la lance. La pointe était effilée et tranchante mais elle ne voyait pas comment elle allait faire pour transpercer l'oiseau. Cette lance n'avait pas la capacité de briser le cristal sur le poitrail de la bête. Son regard se posa alors sur chat noir et une idée farfelue lui traversa l'esprit. Était-il possible de fusionner leur pouvoir ? A vrai dire il ne risquait rien à essayer si ? Tendant la lance à Chat noir, elle lui dit :

\- Et si tu me faisais un cataclysme la dessus.

\- Tu veux détruire ton lucky charm ?

\- Mais non, je veux plutôt fusionner mon lucky charm à ton cataclysme.

\- Et si ça ne fonctionne pas ?

\- Et bien on chercher alors un autre plan.

Les deux héros se regardèrent un court instant. Le félin fini par obtempérer, après tout, c'était toujours sa Lady qui trouvait les solutions pour mettre fin au combat. Enfin si on exceptait leur 2ème combat contre Réflekta. Inspirant profondément, il invoqua son pouvoir et prit l'arme en main. Au contact de l'énergie destructrice, la lance devint noire. Pendant un moment les 2 Héros pensèrent qu'elle allait tomber en poussière. Mais il n'en fut rien. Elle se transforma plutôt en une arme plus puissante. La simple pointe se transforma pour devenir bien plus acérée mais aussi ondulée tel un kriss. La hampe s'allongea légèrement tandis qu'un endroit spécifique pour placer sa main se formait. La lame de larme s'était tintée d'un noir profond et elle dégageait à présent les petites particules caractéristiques de son cataclysme. Il était plus que certains qu'il ne fallait sous aucun prétexte la toucher maintenant. Chat noir tendit la lance à sa Lady et dit :

\- Et maintenant, il faut réussir à le toucher.

\- J'ai un plan, mais je vais avoir besoin de toi chaton.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir t'être d'une grande utilité dans mon état. La douleur m'empêche de me mouvoir comme je veux et j'ai le souffle court parce que chaque respiration me fait souffrir.

\- Je me doute chaton et je suis désolée. Te voir souffrir me fend le cœur mais….

La coccinelle ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle avait essayé de se monter forte, de redevenir la véritable Ladybug mais maintenant qu'elle savait que chat noir était Adrien, elle répugnait de demander à celui qui avait capturé son cœur de se mettre en danger. S'avançant vers la jeune femme, chat noir la prit ensuite dans ses bras tout en faisant attention à ne pas effleurer la lance meurtrière.

\- Je t'en prie sèche tes larmes. J'ai compris ce qu'il se passe ne t'en fait pas.

\- Comment fais-tu pour supporter le faite que la personne que tu aies se mette en danger.

Lui relevant la tête, chat noir plongea son regard dans celui de sa coccinelle et il dit, avant de l'embrasser :

\- Tout simplement parce que je te protègerais de toute mon âme et ce dans chaque combat. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal. Quand tu as été blessée par le dragon j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou et je me suis alors promis de redoublé d'effort pour que plus jamais tu ne sois blessée.

Touchée par la déclaration du félin, Ladybug savoura la douceur et la tendresse que lui apportait les lèvres de son coéquipier. Lorsqu'ils mirent fin à cet échange, Ladybug sourit légèrement et dit :

\- Alors je te promets aussi de tout faire pour que plus jamais tu ne sois blessé. Je vais cependant encore devoir te demander de te mettre en danger mon chaton, je suis désolée.

\- Ne le sois pas, je préfère que ce soit moi plutôt que toi. Et puis je n'ai jamais été blessé dans aucun de tes plans.

\- Mais tu as été frappé par la foudre.

\- Si tu regardes bien ma Lady, c'était mon plan de me faufiler derrière cet oiseau, pas le tien.

Ladybug répondit au sourire de son ami et lui exposa ensuite son plan. Ladybug prit place sur un toit plat tandis que le félin se plaçait juste en contre bas de son amie. Ce toit à deux niveaux était essentiel pour leur plan. Cachée dans l'ombre, Ladybug attendant la lance en main que le félin attire l'attention de l'oiseau. Il y arriva rapidement en criant des insanités au volatil. Se rapprochant rapidement grâce à de grand battement d'ailes, l'oiseau tonnerre se plaça alors en vol stationnaire devant chat noir. Et alors qu'il poussait un grand cri afin d'invoquer la foudre, Ladybug sorti de l'ombre et propulsa la lance cataclysmique le plus fort possible. Cette dernière fit mouche et s'enfonça profondément dans la poitrine de l'oiseau, faisant au passage éclaté le cristal couleur rubis qui s'y trouvait. Le cri de l'animal se perdit dans le tonnerre qui venait d'éclater tandis que la bête disparaissait dans un nuage de poussière couleur de sang. Le félin regardait la poudre se dispersé au vent lorsque sa lady vient se placer à ses côtés. Appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de son coéquipier, la coccinelle dit :

\- Bien joué chaton.

Chat noir lui fit face, obligeant la jeune femme à relever la tête et lui dit après avoir déposé un doux baiser sur ses lèvres :

\- Bien jouer ma Lady.

Ladybug invoqua son pouvoir et laissa les coccinelles magiques remettre tout en place. Chat noir poussa un soupir de soulagement. La douleur qu'il ressentait, bien que toujours présente, s''était nettement atténuée. Ils regardèrent tout deux pendant un bon moment les étoiles apparaitre dans le ciel nocturne. Mais lorsque Ladybug bailla, Chat noir se mit à rigoler avant de dire :

\- Nous ferions peut-être mieux d'allé nous coucher ma Lady.

\- Tu as raison, bonne nuit mon chat.

Ladybug allait s'élancer mais le félin lui attrapa le poignet et, après l'avoir emprisonnée dans ses bras, lui dit :

\- Vient dormir chez moi Marinette, s'il te plait.

* * *

Je vous remercie pour les reviews.

Et si vous n'en n'avez pas encore mise, dites moi ce que vous penser de la fic ^_-


	8. Ame Soeur

Chapitre 8 : Mon âme sœur.

La jeune femme rougit à cette demande si soudaine. Elle hésita un moment mais lorsque Chat noir plonge son regard dans le sien, elle craqua. Hochant la tête, elle laissa le félin la guider, et tout le long du chemin, Il ne lui lâcha pas la main. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le balcon, Chat noir regarda les alentour et, une fois sur de ne pas être vu, sorti la clé et entra. Une fois à l'intérieur, il dit immédiatement :

\- Dé transformation.

Se retournant, il vit que Ladybug était toujours sur le pas de la porte. Souriant, il lui tendit la main et dit :

\- Vient ma lady.

Prenant la main du jeune homme, elle entra. Elle observa quelques instant l'appartement puis dit à son tour la formule pour se dé transformer. Marinette vit Plagg prendre la patte de Tikki et l'entrainer à sa suite tout en lui disant :

\- Allez vient sucrette, je te fais visiter. On commence par la cuisine, j'ai une faim de loup.

Adrien regarda les deux êtres magiques s'éloigner et rigola. Il posa ensuite à nouveau son regard sur la jeune femme et dit :

\- Je t'offre quelques choses à boire ?

\- Heu, je veux bien un verre d'eau.

Adrien la conduisit jusqu'au salon puis s'éclipsa vite fait afin d'aller chercher ce que la jeune femme avait demandé. Mais même s'il avait fait vite, il l'a vit somnolé sur le divan lorsqu'il fut revenu. Prenant place près d'elle, elle sursauta. Lui tendant le verre, il prit la parole :

\- Tiens Marinette, boit. Ensuite si tu veux je te montre où se trouve la salle de bain et ma chambre. Je peux te prêter un tee-shirt pour dormir. Après j'irais me doucher aussi et je viendrais dormir sur le divan. Ça te va ?

\- C'est vraiment gentil mais je ne veux pas te chasser de ton lit.

\- Oh ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

Sur ce, le jeune homme fit ce qu'il avait dit. Donnant un tee-shirt à Marinette, il lui prépara ensuite de quoi se laver avant de la laisser seule dans la salle de bain.

La jeune femme s'y doucha rapidement, elle était épuisée et voulait surtout se reposer. Elle profita tout de même d'une douche bien chaude pour se délier les muscles. Mais lorsqu'il fallut sortir de la pièce, elle sentit le rouge lui monté aux joues. En effet, même si le tee-shirt d'Adrien était un peu grand pour elle, il ne couvrait pas beaucoup le bas de son corps. Inspirant un grand coup, elle rassembla son courage. Après tout ce n'était pas la mort. Ses précédents combats avaient été bien plus éprouvant que ça. Et puis c'était comme si elle était en maillot de bain non ? Inspirant une bonne fois, elle ouvrit la porte et alla rejoindre le jeune homme dans le salon. Lorsqu'il la vit, il vira également au rouge écrevisse avant d'avaler difficilement sa salive. Se levant, il se dirigea sans attendre vers elle et, passant une main sous ses cheveux lâché, caressa sa nuque avant de l'embrasser. Lorsque le baisé se stoppa, Adrien prit la parole :

\- Tu es magnifique.

\- Merci.

Adrien sentit son corps devenir de plus en plus chaud. Il avait envie de serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais la lâcher. Respirant un grand coup, il lui fit un autre baiser mais bien plus rapide avant de dire :

\- Je vais aller me doucher aussi. Va dormir ma Lady, tu as l'air épuisée.

Et sans attendre la réaction de la jeune femme, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Mais il n'avait pas encore fait 2 pas que Marinette lui attrapa le poignet. La regardant, il vit qu'elle était très sérieuse, même si ses joues étaient encore teintées de pourpre. Après une profonde inspiration elle prit la parole :

\- Aujourd'hui j'ai bien cru te perdre à jamais et ce avant d'avoir pu te dire que je t'aimais. Après… Après ta douche vient dormir dans ton lit, je ne veux pas t'en chasser.

Adrien sourit tandis que Marinette libérait son poignet. Elle partit alors s'installer sous les couvertures en quatrième vitesse. Le mannequin prit une douche rapide et plutôt fraiche pour se clamer avant d'enfiler un boxer propre et un tee-shirt large. Il inspira profondément avant de sortir de la pièce et d'aller se glisser sous la couette. Sans attendre Marinette se colla à lui. Et après quelques caresses et baisés, ils s'installèrent tout 2 pour une bonne nuit de sommeil plus que méritée. Juste avant de s'endormir, Adrien sourit. Il était bien content aujourd'hui d'avoir opté à son emménagement pour un lit 2 places.

Le soleil s'était levé depuis un bon moment lorsque Marinette émergea du sommeil. En fait elle fut sortie de son doux songe par 2 petites voix qui discutaient.

\- Il faudrait peut-être les réveiller.

\- Mais non Sucrette, laisse les dormir. Un jour de congé n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

\- Oui mais ma porteuse se fait un devoir d'être assidue dans ses études.

\- Tu es trop à cheval sur les règles voyons.

\- Et toi tu es bien trop laxiste. Tu devrais être un peu plus sérieux parfois Plagg.

\- Moi je dis qu'il faut les laisser dormir Sucrette. Comme ça nous aussi on profite d'un jour de congé.

\- Et arrête de m'appeler Sucrette.

Se redressant, Marinette vit que Plagg et Tikki qui se faisaient face et discutaient tout en flottant à environ un mètre d'eux. Encore un peu embuée par le sommeil, elle regarda autour d'elle afin de rassembler ses idées. Voyant sa porteuse réveillée, Tikki vint se placer devant la jeune femme et lui dit :

\- Bonjour Marinette.

\- Tikki, pourquoi te disputais-tu avec Plagg ?

\- Oh, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je vous réveille-toi et Adrien.

\- Mais pourquoi tu voulais nous réveiller ?

\- Bah parce que tu vas être en retard à l'école et je sais que tu voulais mettre fin à cette mauvaise habitude.

Marinette regarda alors le réveil et poussa un cri en voyant, qu'en effet, elle était bien en retard.

* * *

Adrien sursauta en entendant son amie pousser un cri et jurer. Il se redressa et prit aussitôt la parole :

\- Marinette, que se passe-t-il ?

\- On est en retard.

En disant cela, la jeune femme sauta hors du lit. Adrien jeta un coup d'œil au réveil et constata en effet qu'il était plus que temps de se lever. Il chercha son Kwami du regard et, lorsqu'il le trouva, lui dit :

\- Plagg, tu as encore bougé au réveil ?

\- Non, tu étais tellement occupé hier soir que tu as complètement oublié de le régler.

Son Kwami avait raison. Entre la fatigue et les doux baisé échangé il avait complètement oublié d'appuyé sur le bouton du réveil. Se redressant, il regarda Marinette et rougit en constatant que le tee-shirt que la jeune femme portait était relevé et laissait donc voir la totalité de ses fesses.

\- Heu Marinette, la vue est plaisante mais….

\- Quoi ?

La jeune femme se retourna et fit face à son compagnon tandis que ce dernier pointait son dos et ses fesses qui n'étaient cachée que par sa petite culotte. Rougissant encore plus, elle tira sur le tee-shirt afin de le remettre en place avant de s'écrier:

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire plutôt que j'avais le derrière à l'air.

Se levant, il vint prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras et, déposant un baisé dans son cou, lui murmura :

\- Mais c'était une vue magnifique, ça aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter.

Marinette sourit, profita quelques instants du câlin offert puis fini par dire :

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on se dépêche d'aller à l'école. On est déjà vachement en retard.

\- A vrai dire on n'est plus à quelques minutes près. Et, à moins que tu ne veuille y allé comme ça, il serait peut-être utile de passé chez toi non.

\- Oui tu as raison mon chaton. Prête-moi un pantalon le temps que je me rende jusque chez moi.

\- Moi je veux bien, mais cela ne serait-il pas plus pratique d'y allé par la voie des airs ?

Marinette le regarda un instant. Elle n'y avait pas pensé mais c'était plutôt malin. Déposant un baisé sur ses lèvres, elle lui dit ensuite :

\- Tu as raison chaton. En plus se sera plus rapide et comme ça pas besoin de pantalon. Tikki, transforme-moi.

Elle se transforma dans les bras d'Adrien qui souriait. Une fois le costume de Ladybug enfilé, elle dit :

\- On se rejoint à l'école.

\- Non, allons y ensemble. Laisse-moi jusque quelques minutes pour me préparer.

Il la lâcha alors après avoir capturé ses lèvres pour un baisé éclair. Il s'empressa de se rendre à la salle de bain et revient une dizaine de minutes plus tard habillé. Une fois devant sa Lady, il lui prit la main et dit :

\- Plagg, transforme-moi.

Il passa son sac nonchalamment sur une épaule et ils s'élancèrent ensuite tous les deux sur les toits de paris afin de se rendre jusque chez la jeune femme. Une fois sur place, ils se glissèrent dans la chambre en empruntant la trappe de sa terrasse privée. Marinette se dé transforma sans attendre tout en se rendant jusque sa garde-robe. Mais à peine eu-t-elle ouvert l'armoire, qu'elle sentit un corps chaud se coller contre elle.

\- Chaton qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Désolé mais te voir en petite tenue ça m'émoustille.

Sur ce, Chat noir laissa courir sa main se long de la jambe dénudée de la jeune femme. Remontant jusqu'au creux de ses reins tout en s'attardant un court instant sur ses fesses. Elle profita de la douce caresse avant de le repousser gentiment et d'attraper des vêtements propres dans son armoire. Elle les posa ensuite sur son lit mais, alors qu'elle allait enlever le tee-shirt, elle se retourna vers le félin et lui dit :

\- Tu pourrais te retourner le temps que je me change.

\- Et si j'avais pas envie….

\- Chaton, on est déjà bien assez en retard comme ça.

\- D'accord d'accord. C'était juste pour t'ennuyer ma Lady.

Chat noir se retourna alors tandis que Marinette se changeait. Mais tandis qu'elle enfilait son dernier vêtement, elle dit :

\- Il ne faudra pas m'appeler « ta Lady » lorsque nous ne serons pas transformés chaton.

\- Oui je sais ne t'en fait pas, ce serait dangereux.

\- Allez, il est plus que temps d'y allé. Dé transforme toi.

\- Tu es sur que tu veux que je me dé transforme ? Parce que si c'est le cas il va falloir prendre l'escalier et passé par la boulangerie pour sortir. Et tu devras expliquer à tes parents pourquoi je suis dans ta chambre et comment nous y sommes entrés.

Marinette le dévisagea un instant avant de dire :

\- Décidément je n'y avais pas pensé ! Tu as une solution ?

\- Evidement. Tu t'accroches à moi, je te dépose dans une ruelle sombre et là je te fais plein de cochonneries.

La jeune femme éclata de rire devant l'air sérieux du félin. Reprenant son sérieux, elle attrapa son sac d'école avant de se collé contre chat noir et, après lui avoir volé un baiser, lui dit :

\- Aller chaton, allons-y.

Chat noir lui sourit et, la serrant contre lui et l'emmena dans une ruelle non loin. Une fois sûr qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentour, Le félin se dé transforma. Après avoir plongé pendant un instant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, il l'embrassa et lui prit la main. Ils rejoignirent ensuite l'école.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la classe, ils se lâchèrent la main, entrèrent puis s'excusèrent de leur retard avant de rejoindre leur place. Mais à peine fut-elle assise qu'Alya la questionna :

\- Là il va falloir que tu m'explique ma grande.

Marinette rougit légèrement mais, souriant à son amie, hocha tout de même la tête de manière positive pour lui montrer que oui, elle lui en parlerait. Malgré cette affirmation, Alya prit la parole et lui murmura :

\- Donc si je comprends bien toi et Adrien vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Oui mais chut, je t'explique à la pause. Si on continue à discuter ici la prof va gueuler.

Alya se contenta de sourire avant de reporter son attention sur les notes que leur professeur écrivait au tableau.

Mais dès que la cloche annonçant la pause sonna, Alya empêcha Nino de sortir tout en gardant le bras de Marinette en main. Elle voulait absolument empêcher son amie de se défiler. Nino regarda sa petite amie, étonné de son attitude. Mais il se plia cependant aux désirs d'Alya. Adrien lui semblait deviner le pourquoi de l'attitude particulière de la jeune femme. Connaissant sa curiosité, elle voulait sans doute savoir pourquoi lui et Marinette étaient arrivés ensemble en retard. Lorsqu'enfin ils ne furent plus que 4 dans la salle de classe, Alya se tourna vers Marinette et, avec un grand sourire, dit :

\- Alors…

Marinette jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Adrien. Elle remarqua aussitôt son petit sourire à la chat noir. Elle sourit à son tour en comprenant qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Et en effet, avant qu'elle n'entame le moindre mouvement, Adrien fit un pas vers elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Après quelques instant, le jeune homme mit fin au baiser. Marinette explosa alors de rire en voyant la tête complètement ahurie de ses amis. Adrien passa un bras autour de la hanche de Marinette et cette dernière dit :

\- Bon pour faire court Adrien et moi avons discuté et après ben….

Marinette regarda Adrien et celui-ci prit le relais :

\- Marinette est venue dormir chez moi. On est en retard parce que j'ai oublié de mettre le réveil et on a dû passer chez Marinette pour elle prendre ses affaires de cours.

\- Et ben, je suis contenant pour vous.

\- Merci Nino.

Marinette jeta un œil à sa meilleure amie mais cette dernière avait son regard fixé sur Adrien et elle ne semblait pas se remettre de sa stupeur.

\- Alya ?

Elle sembla reprendre ses esprits à l'entente de son nom. Son regarda passa de Marinette, celle qui l'avait appelé, à Adrien puis à Nino. Après un très court instant, la journaliste pris la parole :

\- Et bien félicitation du coup. Nino, afin de fêter ça, tu peux allez me chercher nous chercher un truc au distributeur, c'est moi qui régale.

\- Heu ok si tu veux.

Alya donna alors son portemonnaie à son copain et, après que tout le monde lui ait dit quoi prendre, Nino sorti de la classe. Dès le jeune homme sorti, Alya se tourna vers Adrien et lui dit :

\- Tu es chat noir n'est-ce pas ?

Adrien perdit son petit sourire tandis que Marinette regardait Alya avant de dire :

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- On ne la fait pas à moi. Son expression, ses mimiques, et surtout son air charmeur et cet air provocateur qu'il avait juste avant de t'embrasser. C'est typiquement le comportement dragueur de Chat noir. Du coup je présume que vous n'avez pas simplement discuté. Je parie qu'il sait passer quelque chose pendant votre dernier combat et que c'est parti de là. Ta déclaration, le bécotage, votre nuit ensemble…

\- Attend 2 minutes, tu veux dire que tu connais l'identité de Ladybug ?

\- Et oui mon cher.

Adrien posa alors son regard sur Marinette. Cette dernière lui sourit et dit :

\- Oui, elle l'a découvert par hasard en voyant sur mon Gsm la conversation chat noir – Ladybug. C'était le jour où nous devions aller manger des crêpes.

\- Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais bouleversée.

\- En attendant je veux tout savoir, raconté moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Qu'est ce qui a fait que tu aies trouvé le courage de te déclarer ?

Marinette plongea son regard dans celui d'Adrien. Pendant un court instant ils se perdirent dans un moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Ce fut Alya qui les ramena à la réalité en toussotant. La jeune styliste prit alors la parole :

\- Désolée Alya mais je préfère ne pas en parler.

\- Mais Marinette.

Cette dernière hocha la tête négativement, faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle n'en parlerait pas. Alya fut cependant étonnée lors qu'elle vit Adrien prendre la main de Marinette et dire, sur un ton extrêmement tendre :

\- Je vais lui expliquer ne t'en fait pas.

Se tournant ensuite vers la jeune journaliste, il reprit :

\- En fait j'ai été foudroyé par l'oiseau et pendant un instant mon cœur s'est arrêté. C'est Ladybug qui m'a sauvé et après nous avons discuté. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait et m'a dit qu'elle savait qui j'étais. Après m'avoir montré qui elle était et bien tout a été clair. Et je me suis promis de ne plus jamais lâcher la main de ma Lady.

Alya allait reprendre la parole mais c'est à cet instant que Nino revient en classe. Du coup, elle orienta la conversation sur un sujet moins secret.

\- Et si on sa faisait un ciné après les cours pour fêter votre 2ème jour ensemble.

Tout en souriant à Alya, Marinette et Adrien acceptèrent l'offre. Une sortie entre amis était plus que bien venue après le combat éreintant de la veille. Sirotant tranquillement leurs boisons, Marinette profita du faire que Nino était occupé avec Adrien pour murmurer à son amie :

\- Merci de ne rien avoir dit a Nino.

\- T'inquiète Marinette, motus et bouche cousue. Je ne trahirais jamais ma meilleure amie.

La pause s'acheva rapidement et la journée repris son cour. Lorsque 16h sonna enfin, les 2 couples partirent mains dans la main en direction du cinéma. Après avoir choisi le film et acheter du pop-corn, ils prirent placent et discutèrent un peu avant que la séance ne commence. Tout se passa plus que bien et tous profitèrent d'un moment de détente. Après le film, ils décidèrent d'aller manger un morceau ensemble afin de prolonger la soirée. Mais pendant le repas, Alya proposa :

\- Après manger ça vous tente de se mettre en quête d'André le glacier pour une bonne glace ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Marinette avait répondu avec un entrain non dissimulé. Elle avait toujours rêvé de partager une glace avec Adrien chez André le glacier des amoureux. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, il était hors de question de passer à côté de cette occasion. Et ainsi donc, une fois le repas terminer, ils se mirent tous les 4 en quête du marchant de glace. Après quelques minutes de recherche avec leur gsm, ils le localisèrent non loin de la tour Eiffel. S'y rendant rapidement, ils se laissèrent confectionner une glace sur mesure pour leur couple. Tout se passa pour le mieux et ils passèrent tous une magnifique soirée, sans aucune interruption de méchant. Le seul évènement étrange de la soirée fut lorsqu'un papillon se posa sur la main du mannequin. A partir de cet instant, Marinette le trouva un peu plus silencieux. Elle décida cependant qu'elle lui demanderait quoi lorsqu'il ne serait plus que tous les deux.

Lorsque vint l'heure de se dire au revoir, Alya et Nino purent voir un moment de faiblesse d'Adrien. En effet à peine eurent-ils souhaitez une bonne nuit à leur ami que Marinette ajouta :

\- Je vais y allé aussi, je suis morte. C'était une super soirée.

Et là ils virent Adrien attraper Marinette avant de l'attirer tout contre lui et de lui dire avant de l'embrasser :

\- S'il te plait, vient dormir chez moi cette nuit aussi.

Pendant un court instant un silence plutôt pesant s'installa. Ce fut Nino qui le brisa avec sa délicatesse habituelle :

\- Et bien c'est l'amour fou.

Alya lui donna un léger coup de coude mais cela avant fait revenir les 2 amoureux sur Terre. Mettant fin au baiser, Marinette vit une once de détresse dans le regard émeraude de son amour.

Alya prit cependant la parole avant elle.

\- Allez on vous laisse, moi je suis crevée. Mais essayez de ne pas arriver en retard demain cette fois.

Sur ce, Alya partit en rigolant tout en entrainant Nino avec elle. Marinette sourit en voyant sa meilleure amie s'éloigner. Cette dernière avait bien compris que quelque chose de spécial se passait. Lorsque Marinette fut certaine que seul Adrien l'entendrait, elle lui dit :

\- Alors mon chaton, qu'est ce qui te traquasse.

Adrien la serra à nouveau contre lui et, après avoir humé son parfum, lui dit :

\- Tu ne te moqueras pas de moi ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Il y a deux jours j'ai fait un rêve étrange. Un rêve où je me servais du miraculous du papillon alors que j'étais en chat noir. Et j'y fusionnais les boucles d'oreilles de la coccinelle et la bague du chat noir.

\- Pourquoi le faisais-tu ?

\- Je ne sais plus pourquoi. Mais ce dont je me souviens c'est que tout le monde m'avait oublié. Ne me laisse pas ma Lady.

\- Jamais chaton. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Et puis je suis certaine que même si je t'oubliais pour une raison ou l'autre, la profondeur de mon amour pour toi ne changerait pas, et je retomberais alors amoureuse de toi.

Elle se hissa alors sur la pointe des pieds avant de déposer un simple baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureux. Ce simple geste rassura le jeune homme qui se trouva un peu bête d'avoir été ainsi perturbé par un simple rêve. Lui prenant la main, Marinette se mit en route, obligeant ainsi le jeune homme à la suivre. Etonné du pas décidé de la jeune femme, Adrien lui demanda :

\- Où allons-nous?

\- Chez moi. Si tu veux que je dorme chez toi se serait bien que je prenne un pyjama non.

Souriant en voyant qu'elle acceptait de dormir une fois de plus avec lui, il lui dit :

\- Je peux te prêter un tee-shirt tu sais.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais je doute que tu puisses me donner une petite culotte propre ou un autre soutien-gorge. En plus se serait bien que je prenne aussi ma brosse à dent.

\- Il est sûr que je n'ai pas vraiment l'utilité d'un soutien-gorge.

\- Pourtant je suis sûr que ça t'irais comme un gant.

Adrien éclata de rire. Marinette avait réussi à chasser cette stupide peur qui s'était insinué en lui. Lâchant la main de la jeune femme afin de la prendre par le bras, il ajouta :

\- On trouve un petit coin tranquille pour se transformer afin de passer par ton toit ?

\- Non non mon cher, on rentre bien gentiment par la porte d'entrée. Hors de question que tu te faufiles dans ma chambre comme un voleur.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on va passer par la boulangerie?

\- Mais non voyons, elle est fermée à cette heure-ci. On va prendre la porte sur le côté.

\- Mais, et tes parents ?

\- Et bien quoi ? Ils savent que nous avons passé la soirée avec Alya et Nino, je les avais prévenus. De plus, il y a longtemps qu'ils connaissent mes sentiments pour toi.

Adrien ne put répondre car ils étaient tous deux arrivé devant la porte de la maison des Dupain-cheng et Marinette poussa la porte juste après avoir terminé sa phrase. Une fois la porte refermée, elle cria :

\- Maman, papa, je suis rentrée.

Elle entraina alors Adrien dans l'escalier avant de s'arrêter devant la porte du salon-salle à manger et d'entrer. Adrien vit que Sabine et Tom étaient tous deux entrainent de regarder la TV. Les parents de la jeune femme se levèrent en les voyants entrés et Marinette dit aussitôt :

\- Je suis passée chercher mes affaires pour demain et quelques vêtement, ça ne vous dérange pas que je dorme chez Adrien ?

\- Bien sûr que non ma chérie.

\- Merci Maman, merci Papa.

Prenant la main du jeune homme, elle posa un pied sur la 1ère marche avant de s'arrêter brutalement et de dire :

\- Ah oui au fait, je me doute que vous l'ayez compris mais Adrien est mon petit ami.

Sur ce, elle grimpa les marches. Adrien lui remarqua le magnifique sourire qui ornait les visages des parents de Marinette. Ils étaient simplement heureux pour leur fille.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre de la jeune femme, Adrien fit pivoter Marinette et l'embrassa longuement avant de lui murmurer :

\- Merci Marinette.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial mon chaton.

\- Oh que si ma Lady, pour moi ne plus être seul ça veut dire beaucoup.

Ils restèrent encore un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis Marinette pris son sac de cour, et pris un sac où elle mit quelques tenues propres ainsi que sa brosse à dent. Redescendant, ils souhaitèrent une bonne soirée aux parents de Marinette avant de sortir et de se mettre en route pour l'appartement du jeune homme. Ils flânèrent un moment dans les rues de Paris, se promenant sous le clair de lune main dans la main. Ils finirent par arriver à l'appartement du jeune homme et s'installèrent dans le salon. Après une courte discussion, ils décidèrent de regarder un film. Pendant qu'Adrien préparait du chocolat chaud pour eux dégusté, Marinette fouillait dans la collection du jeune homme afin de dénicher un film. Lorsque le Dvd fut lancé, Marinette s'installa dans le divan, vite rejoint par son amoureux qui lui donna une tasse de chocolat chaud.

La soirée se passa pour le mieux, chacun profitait de la présence de l'autre. De temps en temps, Adrien laissait aller sa main le long d'une jambe de Marinette, voir vagabonder sur d'autres parties du corps de la jeune femme. Apparemment le jeune homme était quelqu'un de tactile, il avait besoin de contact. Après tout, Il lui avait bien fait comprendre que ne plus être seul était important pour lui. Lorsque qu'il fut temps d'aller dormir, Adrien alla prendre une douche rapide et se brossa les dents. Il sorti ensuite de la pièce en boxer et tee-shirt. A cette vue Marinette sentit le rouge lui monté aux joues, elle fila donc vite fais dans la pièce d'eau afin de prendre une bonne douche et de se brosser les dents à son tour. Mais une fois sèche, elle hésita. Que faire, enfiler son pyjama ou remettre un des tee-shirts d'Adrien ? Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour prendre sa décision. Les caresses d'Adrien l'avaient émoustillée, et elle espérait pouvoir en avoir un peu plus et cette fois sans son jean, elle voulait dû peau contre peau. Une fois le tee-shirt enfilé, elle sorti de la salle et se dirigea sans tarder vers la chambre. Adrien était tranquillement installé sur le lit entraine de flâner sur son Gsm. Lorsqu'il entendit Marinette poser son sac, il releva la tête mais resta bouche bée. A nouveau elle ne portait qu'un de ses tee-shirts au-dessus de sa petite culotte. Le jeune homme se leva et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il fut cependant surpris lorsque Marinette prit l'initiative et l'embrassa. Marinette plaça ensuite ses mains dans le bas du dos du jeune homme, celui-ci profita de la situation et glissa les siennes sous le tee-shirt de la styliste afin de caresser son dos. Et là tout s'emballa. Les caresses douce et tendre firent placent au baissé enfiévré et aux caresses pressantes. Adrien guida Marinette jusqu'au lit et ils s'y installèrent tous les deux. Marinette, de par ses caresses, obligea le jeune homme à enlever son tee-shirt. Peu après elle enleva le sien, laissant ainsi à Adrien la possibilité de lui caresser les seins. Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Tous deux se laissèrent porter par toutes ses sensations totalement nouvelles. Après un accord mutuel, les sous-vêtements furent abandonné sur le sol de la chambre, Adrien sortit un préservatif de sa table de nuit et ils s'unirent entre baisé et caresse. Ce fut une nuit qu'ils n oublieraient jamais.

Ce fut Adrien qui se réveilla le 1ère. Regardant l'heure, il vit que le réveil allait sonner d'ici quelques minutes. Le coupant, il se mit ensuite à caresser la joue de Marinette en l'appelant afin qu'elle émerge doucement de son sommeil. Elle ne tarda pas à se réveillé, et aussitôt Adrien l'embrassa avant de lui dire :

\- J'ai passé une merveilleuse nuit, je t'aime ma Lady.

Marinette se sera contre lui avant de lui répondre :

\- Je t'aime aussi mon chaton.

Après un court moment de tendresse, ils firent tout 2 un passage par la salle de bain afin de se rafraîchir et de s'habiller. Ils prirent ensuite le chemin de l'école ensemble.

* * *

Je vous remercie pour les reviews.

Et si vous n'en n'avez pas encore mise, dites moi ce que vous penser de la fic ^_-


	9. Magnifiques mais dangereuses

Chapitre 9 : magnifiques mais dangereuses.

Cela faisait une bonne semaine que plus aucunes créatures n'étaient venues troubler la sérénité de Paris. Et pour cause, le peintre, furax d'avoir vu son oiseau tonnerre réduit en poussière, avait décidé de miser sur le nombre. Oh pas comme aves ses corbeaux aux serres d'acier, mais des créatures qui tromperaient les gens par leur beauté mais qui seraient destructrices en présence des porteur de pouvoir magique. Il avait presque terminé son dernier tableau, le 10ème d'une longue série. Trempant la pointe de son pinceau dans le pot de couleur bleu roi aux paillettes dorée, il mit la dernière touche sur la toile. Repassant les contours du crin et de la corne, il finit ensuite par l'œil de la créature comme à son habitude. Une fois l'œuvre achevée, il l'emporta cette fois dans la cour devant sa propriété. Il déposa la toile à côtés des 10 autres et déclencha le pouvoir de sa bague afin de donner vie à ses créations. Aussitôt une dizaine de licorne s'élancèrent vers Paris.

* * *

Marinette et Adrien profitaient d'un moment tranquille en ce samedi ensoleillé. Ils devaient rejoindre Alya et Nino un peu plus tard dans la journée afin de se faire une soirée pyjama chez le mannequin. Mais en attendant, ils se promenaient main dans la main sous un ciel sans nuage. Ils s'installèrent en terrasse un moment afin de déguster une boisson fraiche. Mais alors qu'ils venaient de terminer leur verre, le Gsm de Marinette sonna. C'était Alya qui l'appelait en vidéo conférence. Sans attendre, elle décrocha :

\- Coucou Alya.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui se promène sur les Champs Elysée !

\- Heu attend laisse-moi réfléchir, une coccinelle et un chat noir ?

\- T'es bête, regarde plutôt.

Aussitôt la journaliste tourna son Gsm et montra à son amie le pourquoi de son appelle. Et la Marinette fut stupéfaite. Au milieu de la rue se promenait tranquillement une dizaine de licorne. La robe d'un blanc éclatant, les sabots en or, le crin aux milles couleurs chatoyante et la corne mélange d'or, d'argent et de bleu roi, tout ça leur donnait un aspect majestueux. Elles semblaient trotter tranquillement dans les rues en direction de l'Arc de triomphe. Alya se replaça ensuite devant l'écran :

\- Alors tu as vu ?

\- Oui j'ai vu ça. Et elles semblent agressives ?

\- Bah non en fait, elle semble de promener tranquillement. Tu penses que c'est la même provenance que les autres créatures ?

\- Aucunes idées. En attendant ne t'en approche pas on ne sait jamais. On va arriver.

\- Ok, mais tu me connais, faut que je filme tout pour le Ladyblog.

Et avant que Marinette ne puisse lui répondre, Alya coupa la conversation. Se tournant vers son petit ami, elle lui dit :

\- Tu as vu ?

Oui, c'est vraiment bizarre. Jusqu'à maintenant toutes les créatures étaient hostiles, mais on dirait que celle-ci sont plutôt calme.

\- Oui c'est vraiment bizarre. Je crois qu'il est temps pour Ladybug et Chat noir d'entrer en scène.

\- Tout à fait d'accord ma chère.

Sur ce, ils payèrent leurs boissons et se dirigèrent mains dans la main vers une ruelle déserte. Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Adrien et Marinette se mirent face et face et c'est, main dans la main et les yeux dans les yeux qu'ils prononcèrent :

\- Tikki/Plagg transforme-moi.

Une fois tous deux transformés, ils grimpèrent sur les toits de Paris et se rendirent sur les champs Elysée. Sur place, ils se mirent au sommet de l'Arc de triomphe afin d'observer la situation. Tout semblait calme malgré les Licornes qui se promenaient.

\- Bon et maintenant ma Lady, que fait-on ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, elle ne semble pas agressive pour le moment.

\- Et si on allait voir de plus près.

\- Et bien pourquoi pas.

Ils descendirent alors de leur perchoir. Mais à peine eurent-ils posé le pied par terre que les créatures équines relevèrent la tête et renâclèrent. Dans un hennissement puissant, les yeux des licornes passèrent du bleu roi au rouge sang. Elles se mirent alors à charger toutes ensembles les 2 Héros de Paris. Les esquivant de justesse, Chat noir et Ladybug bondirent et se placèrent hors de portée des équidés. Percher sur l'un des toits non loin du monument, Ils virent les Licornes se rassembler au pied du bâtiment tout en continuant à renâclé.

\- Et bien, on dirait qu'elle ne nous aime pas les bestioles.

\- Bizarre, elles avaient l'air calme jusque maintenant, elles réagissent peut-être parce que nous portons des Miraculous.

\- Possible, maintenant il faut trouver comment se débarrasser d'elle.

Mais tandis que les 2 héros discutaient stratégie, les Licornes commencèrent à s'impatienter. Le troupeau fit alors volteface et commença à tous saccager sur son passage. Piétinant les bancs, les voitures ou tous autres objets présents sur leur passage, Les licornes finirent par foncer sur les personnes présentes, essayant de les empaler d'un coup de corne. Sans hésiter, Chat noir et Ladybug s'élancèrent afin de mettre les Parisiens en sécurité. A un moment Ladybug vit qu'Alya allait se faire piétiner. Sans hésiter, elle s'élança, attrapa la journaliste avant de retourner sur un toit non loin.

\- Merci Ladybug.

\- De rien mais arrête de te mettre en danger comme ça.

\- Que veux-tu, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aller au-devant des scoops.

Ladybug n'écouta plus vraiment son ami, trop perdue dans ses réflexions.

Alya la sortie cependant de ses pensées en posant une main sur son épaule et en lui disant :

\- Tu ne penses pas que Rena rouge pourrais aider ?

\- Non je ne pense pas que les illusions de notre amie renarde soit utile. En plus les Licornes semblent attirées par les pouvoir magiques. Mais….. Carapace pourrais peut-être protéger les gens.

\- Très bien, je le retrouve et je t'envoie un message pour te dire où on est.

\- Super, je reviens.

La coccinelle s'élança alors afin d'aller chercher le Kwami de la tortue. En chemin elle contacta Chat noir afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de sa soudaine disparition. Une fois arrivé près de chez le vieux maitre, elle se cacha dans une allée déserte avant de se dé transformé et de foncé jusque l'appartement. Entrant après avoir toqué, elle dit immédiatement :

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide Maître. Pour protéger les citoyens je vais devoir vous emprunter le miraculous de la tortue.

\- Je te fais confiance Marinette.

Il enleva alors son bracelet avant de le tendre à la jeune femme. Il lui dit cependant avant de lui donner.

\- Tu sembles contrariée par quelque chose.

\- En fait, j'ai beau me creuser la tête je ne sais pas qui est notre ennemi, où il se trouve et comment le vaincre. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi toutes ses créatures nous attaques ni si elles ont réellement un lien entre elles. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'une fois battues, elles se transforment à chaque fois en un nuage de poussière coloré.

\- Et si tu essayais simplement de voir où te mène cette étrange poudre.

\- C'est impossible, dès que la créature est détruite, le vent emporte et éparpille le nuage.

Sur ce Maître Fû alla chercher un miraculous dans la miracle box et tendit ensuite le collier à Marinette en lui disant :

\- Et bien sert toi de l'odorat de Barkk. Une fois qu'il a mémorisé un type de magie, il pourra en retrouver la source grâce à son flair.

\- C'est gentil Maitre mais je ne peux pas me transformer en Ladybug et en porteur du chien en même temps. Vous m'avait toujours dit que trop de pouvoir était risqué.

\- Oh tu n'as pas besoin d'être transformée en porteur du chien, garde simplement Barkk avec toi en portant son miraculous.

\- D'accord merci pour tout. Je vous rapporte bien vite le bracelet de Wayzz.

Sur ce, Marinette sorti de l'appartement et se transforma quelques rues plus loin à l'abri des regards indiscret. Elle avait reçu, comme promis par Alya, un message lui indiquant où elle était avec Nino. Rejoignant les amoureux, elle confia ensuite le miraculous de la tortue à Nino en disant :

\- Je compte sur toi pour protéger les gens tout autour, comme ça chat noir et moi nous pourrons nous concentrer sur comment vaincre ses sales bêtes. Mais n'oublie pas qu'une fois le combat fini, tu devras me rendre le miraculous.

\- Pas de soucis Ladybug. Wayzz, transforme-moi.

La coccinelle rejoignit ensuite chat noir, laissant le soin à carapace de protéger les civiles. Le félin venait de secourir une énième personne lorsque la coccinelle se posa à côté de lui. Aussitôt il prit la parole :

\- Une idée lumineuse buguinette ?

\- Pas vraiment mais on va voir si la chance est de notre côté. Lucky charm.

L'héroïne réceptionna alors un casque viking dans les mains. Le retournant dans tous les sens, elle finit par dire :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais je suis sûr que ça t'irait très bien ma Lady.

Regardant son amant, elle comprit qu'il se foutait d'elle. Mais ne sachant que faire avec cet étrange Luchy charm, elle le mit sur la tête de chat noir afin de détendre l'atmosphère. La réaction du félin fut immédiate. Posant ses mains sur ses hanches il dit :

\- Ah ah Très drôle.

Ladybug sourit. Mais Lorsque chat noir prit le casque par l'une des deux cornes qu'il possédait de chaque côté, l'une d'elle se brisa. C'est alors que Ladybug compris ce qu'il fallait faire. Cette fois son luchy charm ne devait pas les aider pour vaincre l'ennemi, il indiquait seulement comment les vaincre.

\- Je pense que le casque est simplement là pour nous faire comprendre qu'il faut viser les cornes des licornes mon chaton.

\- Et bien essayons, on ne risque rien à tente le coup de toute manière.

S'élançant alors de manière synchronisée, Ladybug s'arrangea pour atterrir sur le dos de l'équidé, vers la croupe. Comme elle l'avait prévu, celui-ci se cabra. Sa tête se retrouvait alors bien haute, laissant à chat noir la possibilité de donner un bon coup de bâton transversal sur la corne et ce sans aucun mal. Cette dernière se brisa net. Dans un hennissement puissant, la Licorne disparu dans un nuage d'or et d'argent. Retombant au sol, ce fut Chat noir qui prit la parole :

\- Et bien voilà, puis que neuf dada cornu et on pourra rentrer chez nous.

Répétant ce stratagème, ils réussirent à éliminer 2 autres créatures. C'est alors qu'un appel leur parvint :

\- Un coup de main serait le bienvenu.

Se dirigeant vers l'endroit d'où provenait cet appelé, ils virent Carapace acculé par les 7 licornes restante. Ladybug n'avait pas pensé que faire appel à lui pour protéger les civiles en ferait une cible privilégiée puis qu'il été ainsi momentanément investi de pouvoir magique. Sans attendre, elle lança à nouveau son lucky charm. Attrapant la bombe de peinture au vol, elle en comprit de suite l'utilité.

\- Chaton.

En un simple regard les 2 héros se comprirent. S'élança dans les airs grâce à son bâton, chat noir se plaça ainsi juste au-dessus du reste du troupeau. Ladybug lui envoya alors la bombe de peinture. Avec un coup puissant de son bâton, le félin envoya le lucky charm s'écraser au sol juste devant les sabots des 1ers équidés. Cette dernière éclata alors, libérant un nuage de peinture verte et aveuglant ainsi momentanément les créatures. Ladybug en profita pour attraper Carapace et le mettre en sécurité sur un toit. Chat noir les rejoins juste après.

\- Et ben merci. Je me suis retrouvé coincé contre ce mur juste après avoir escorté le dernier civil.

\- Pas de soucis, merci de t'être occupé des Parisiens. Grâce à ça nous avons eu le temps de trouver comment nous débarrasser des licornes. Vu la résistance de ton bouclier, tu devrais être capable de briser les cornes de ses animaux.

\- Compris.

\- Vous êtes prêt ?

\- Yes.

Ils s'élancèrent alors tous les 3 avec pour but de briser les cornes des 7 licornes restantes. Cela leur prit un bon moment, mais ils finirent par réussir. Mais tandis que le dernier nuage or-argent se dispersait au vent, Barkk le Kwami du chien sorti de sa cachette. Il était en effet resté caché dans le costume de Ladybug tout le long du combat. Il se plaça aussitôt devant la coccinelle et dit :

\- La prochaine fois qu'une créature naitra de cette magie, je pourrais déterminer l'endroit précis d'où elle vient.

\- D'accord, merci beaucoup Barkk.

\- Et qui est notre petit ami ?

\- Ah oui, chat noir, carapace, voici Barkk, le Kwami du chien. il va nous aider à trouver la source de ses créatures magiques.

\- Ah, enfin une nouvelle qui va faire avancer le schmilblick et nous débarrasser de cet ennemi.

\- En effet chaton. En attendant, tu veux bien m'attendre au pied de l'arc de triomphe, il faut que je récupère le miraculous de Carapace et que je l'aide à descendre d'ici.

\- Mais bien sur ma lady.

Sur ce, le félin descendit et alla se placer au point de rendez-vous tandis que Ladybug déposait Carapace dans un coin désert. Il s'y dé transforma alors afin de redevenir Nino et rendit le bracelet à la coccinelle.

\- Encore merci pour ton aide.

\- Mais de rien, on remet ça quand tu veux.

\- D'accord mais n'oublie pas que ton identité...

\- …Doit restée secrète. Je sais Ladybug. Enfin, même si Alya sait qui je suis.

\- Oui mais ça doit rester une exception.

\- Bien sûr.

Nino repartit alors peinard tout en envoyant un texto à Alya afin de savoir où elle était. Ladybug quant à elle parti rejoindre son compagnon félin. Lorsqu'elle atterrit près de lui, il lui dit :

\- Et bien que faisons-nous maintenant Lady de mon cœur ?

\- J'ai une petite course à faire avant de rejoindre nos amis, tu m'accompagnes ?

Sur ce, elle montra le miraculous de la tortue au félin. Celui-ci compris immédiatement qu'elle parlait de le ramener chez le maître. Faisant une élégante révérence, il dit :

\- Je te suis Lady de mon cœur.

Tous deux prirent le chemin de l'appartement du gardien des miraculous. Une fois sur place, ils se dé transformèrent dans une ruelle déserte non loin avant de finir le chemin à pied. Maitre Fû récupéra alors son bracelet ainsi que son Kwami. Les 2 amoureux lui souhaitèrent une bonne journée et sortir main dans la main. Marinette regarda alors son Gsm et constata qu'Alya lui avait laissé bon nombre de message. Décidant de l'appeler par facilité, elle ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant que son amie ne décroche :

\- Ah enfin, tu as vu que j'essaie de t'appeler depuis plus de 10 minutes.

\- Oui je sais mais j'avais une course urgente à faire.

\- Je me demande bien quoi.

\- Ah ça, secret de super héros ma chère.

\- Ok ok j'ai compris. Et sinon vous êtes où, On vous attend afin d'aller faire les courses. Tu te souviens qu'il fallait qu'on achète les ingrédients pour souper ce soir.

\- Oui je n'ai pas oublié ne t'en fait pas. Laisse nous, disons 15 minutes et on vous rejoint devant le magasin. On pourra ensuite rentré tranquillement jusque chez Adrien.

\- Ok, a tantôt. Ah Marinette !

\- Oui ?

\- Je te préviens, ce soir c'est film d'horreur.

La journaliste raccrocha avant que Marinette de puisse répondre. Frissonnant quand à cette nouvelle peu engageante pour elle, elle vit Adrien sourire. Rangeant son Gsm, elle dit :

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire ainsi ?

\- Oh pas grand-chose, juste 2 ou 3 petit truc. j'ai l'impression que le faite qu'Alya sache qui tu es te convient assez bien et puis j'ai aussi l'impression que les films d'horreur ne sont pas ta tasse de thé.

\- Et bien oui et oui. Puisque Alya sait, je ne dois plus lui mentir et trouver des excuses à chaque fois que je suis en retard ou que je suis entrainé de sauver Paris. J'avais parfois du mal à trouver des excuses plausibles pour expliquer mes retards ou mes absences.

\- Mais maintenant tu ne dois plus lui cacher.

\- C'est ça. Mais je me garde bien de lui révéler d'autres secrets. Là ça pourrait devenir dangereux pour elle.

\- Je comprends ma Lady. Et sinon les films d'horreur ?

\- Ne m'en parle pas. Je ne suis pas une grande fan. à chaque fois je fini par sursauté comme une malade.

\- Et bien je serais la pour te rassurer Lady de mon cœur.

Adrien lui fit alors un baisemain et ils sortirent tous 2 de la ruelle pour retrouver une route plus fréquentée. Ils continuèrent alors tranquillement leur chemin main dans la main. Mais arrivé à la moitié du trajet qui les séparait encore de leur ami, Marinette posa une question :

\- Dit, comment vas-tu faire pour Plagg ? Alya sait qui tu es mais pas Nino, et connaissant le caractère de Plagg, je suis sûr qu'il ne restera pas sagement tranquille dans la chambre.

\- Elle a raison.

Marinette sourit lorsqu'elle vit la petite boule noir passé sa tête de la poche de la veste d'Adrien. Le Mannequin lui dit alors :

\- Pourtant tu as intérêt.

\- Ah oui, et que vas-tu me donner en échange ?

\- Plagg je ne rigole pas. Même si Alya à compris qui j'étais et qu'elle est au courant pour Marinette, Nino lui n'en sait rien. Et ça doit rester comme ça.

\- Je pourrais peut-être envisager d'être sage si j'ai assez de camembert avec moi pour m'occuper touteeeeeeeeee la soirée.

\- A cause de toi la chambre risque de puer le camembert pendant une semaine.

\- C'est à prendre ou à laisser mon cher.

Marinette vit le petit être magique se frotter les pattes l'une contre l'autre tandis qu'il se cachait à nouveau dans la veste d'Adrien. La jeune femme était heureuse de voir que Tikki était bien plus raisonnable que le Kwami la destruction. Rigolant devant la tête d'Adrien, ils finirent tout deux par rejoindre Alya et Nino. Tous les 4 rentrèrent alors dans le magasin afin de prendre de quoi passer une bonne soirée. De quoi grignoter, de quoi souper, de quoi boire et puis surtout le dessert. Mais tandis que Nino et Alya débattaient sur la sorte de chips à prendre, Adrien attira Marinette un peu plus loin en tirant doucement sur le bas de sa veste. Une fois à quelques pas de leurs amis, Adrien murmura :

\- Il va falloir que j'achète du fromage pour tu sais qui. Tu sais couvrir ma disparition auprès de nos amis ?

\- J'ai une meilleure idée.

Sur ce, la jeune femme revient près des deux autres toujours occupé à débattre des chips indispensable pour une soirée réussie et dit :

\- Bon, on vous laisse choisir les chips et les boissons. Adrien et moi on va allez chercher des pizzas et un truc sucré pour grignoter après devant la tv. Ça vous va comme ça ?

\- Nickel Marinette. On se rejoint à la caisse.

A jeune styliste se retourna alors, prit la main d'Adrien et ils partirent ensemble jusqu'au rayon des pizzas. Sur place, Adrien prit rapidement la parole :

\- Et bien, je n'avais pas pensé à cette solution mais elle me convient très bien.

Marinette rigola tandis qu'ils choisirent plusieurs sorte de pizza. Ils passèrent ensuite prendre quelques fromages pour Plagg mais Adrien essaya tout de même d'en prendre qui ne sentait pas trop fort. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que la chambre empeste pendant des jours. Et puis, il n'y avait plus de camembert en rayon de toute manière. Une fois cela fait, ils allèrent prendre différents paquets de biscuits à grignoter si quelqu'un avait envie de sucré. Ils prirent également un paquet de 4 éclairs au chocolat. Lorsqu'il fallut payer, Adrien insista pour le faire, disant qu'il avait plus les moyens que ses amis grâce à son travail de mannequin. Ils protestèrent un peu mais finirent par remercier le jeune homme. Adrien sourit tandis qu'ils prirent tous les 4 le chemin de son appartement. En cet instant, le jeune homme était simplement heureux. Il n'avait jamais pu faire de soirée comme celle-ci lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Mais maintenant qu'il avait son propre appartement, il espérait bien pouvoir faire souvent des soirées de ce genre.

* * *

Je vous remercie pour les reviews.

Et si vous n'en n'avez pas encore mise, dites moi ce que vous penser de la fic ^_-


	10. Une soirée très film d'horreur

Chapitre 10 : Une soirée très film d'horreur !

Après quelques minutes de marche, les 4 amis arrivèrent enfin devant l'immeuble. Adrien passa le 1er dans les escaliers afin d'ouvrir la porte. Mais a peine arrivé dans l'appartement du mannequin que Nino râla :

Tu étais obligé de prendre un appartement au 4ème étage ?

Adrien rigola devant le peu d'endurance de son ami, il lui répondit cependant :

Désolé, j'ai tellement l'habitude de prendre l'escalier que je n'ai pas pensé à vous proposer de prendre l'ascenseur.

A parce qu'en plus il y a un ascenseur, et ben bravo.

Désolé Nino.

Personnellement les escaliers ne me dérangent pas.

Alya se retourna vers son amie qui venait de prendre la parole et, après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil, dit :

C'est vrai que tu es plutôt endurante. Pourtant tu ne fais pas de sport, enfin il me semble.

Marinette sourit. Elle avait compris qu'Alya faisait référence au faite qu'en tant que Ladybug elle parcourait souvent les toits de Paris.

Lorsque Nino eu enfin repris son souffle, ils décidèrent de s'installé dans le salon mais à même le sol, façon camping. Adrien prépara des bols pour y mettre les chips, cacahuètes et autres tandis que Marinette préparait les boisons. Nino demanda alors :

Je lance le film d'horreur tout de suite ?

Ah non, ça c'est pour quand il fera nuit noir, en attendant mets ce que tu veux.

Tandis que Nino haussait les épaules et lançais un des Dvd qu'ils avaient tous sélectionné un peu plus tôt, Adrien s'éclipsa et se rendit dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte refermée, il écarta les pans de sa veste et Plagg en sorti immédiatement.

Tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux.

Ok ok, mais pour ça il va me falloir du fromage.

Soupirant devant l'air perfide de son Kwami, Adrien sorti tout de même de ses poches 2 fromages entiers.

Voilà, maintenant tient toi tranquille.

Mais ce n'est pas du camembert.

Plagg…..

Adrien ne pus finir sa phrase. En effet, la porte de la chambre venait de s'ouvrir. Cachant son Kwami en se plaçant devant, il fut cependant soulager de voir qu'il s'agissait de Marinette. Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent tandis que la jeune femme se plaçait près de son petit ami à côté du lit. Elle déposa ensuite un paquet de madeleine tandis que Tikki et Barkk sortaient de leur cachette.

Voilà, comme ça vous avez de quoi vous occuper. Tikki je compte sur toi pour empêcher Plagg de se montrer à Nino.

Et pourquoi pas à la jeune femme nommée Alya ?

Marinette se tourna vers Barkk qui la regardait d'un air interrogateur. Souriant, elle expliqua au kwami du chien :

Parce qu'Alya sait que je suis Ladybug et elle sait qu'Adrien est chat noir. Mais Nino lui, ne le sait pas.

Ahh d'accord.

Se tournant vers Adrien, elle déposa ensuite un furtif baisé sur ses lèvres avant de dire :

Allons rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne se demandent où nous sommes et décide de nous chercher.

Adrien prit la main que Marinette lui tendait et ils sortirent tous 2 de la chambre. Revenant au salon, Alya prit de suite la parole :

On se demandait où vous étiez, on allait aller vous chercher.

On…on voulait juste quelques minutes d'intimité.

Oh, si c'est pour vous bécotez vous gênez pas, vous pouvez le faire devant nous.

Alya….

Marinette n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir devant le commentaire de son amie. Cette dernière c'était mis à rigoler. Tandis qu'ils s'installèrent au milieu des coussins posé par terre, Marinette murmura à l'oreille de la journaliste :

Nous sommes allés mettre Plagg en garde pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises.

Plagg ?

Le Kwami d'Adrien.

Ah ok, Il faudra me le présenté à l'occasion.

Marinette sourit devant la curiosité de son amie. Tous s'installèrent ensuite tranquillement pour profiter du 1er film mit par Nino. La soirée se passa bien. Doucement le soleil se coucha tandis que la lune grimpait paresseusement dans le ciel étoilé de Paris. Mais plus les heures avançaient et plus Marinette était fébrile. En effet, l'arrivée de la nuit signifiait qu'Alya allait déclarer sous peu qu'il était temps de mettre les pizzas au four et de lancer la nuit de film d'horreur. A vrai dire, elle n'avait rien contre les films un peu effrayant. Ce qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas c'était lorsqu'il était question de fantôme, d'esprit. Et en effet ce qu'elle avait redouté, arriva. Le 1er film était à peine fini qu'Alya sauta sur ses pieds et dit avec entrain:

Allez, maintenant que la nuit est tombée, on éteint les lumières, on allume les bougies et place au film d'Horreur.

Heu désolé Alya mais je n'ai pas de bougie dans mon appartement.

Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai tout prévu j'en avais pris de chez moi.

Sur ce, elle sorti de son sac 4 pots contenant les dites bougies. Elle en plaça 2 non loin de la TV avant de mettre les autres sur la table basse. Elle les alluma vite fait et éteignit sans attendre la lumière. Aussitôt la pièce fut plongée dans la pénombre, donnant ainsi une ambiance quelque peu sinistre. Marinette se blotti sans tarder contre Adrien. Celui-ci, n'ayant pas le cœur de la repousser pour aller s'occuper du souper, la serra contre lui et dit :

Nino, tu sais t'occuper des pizzas.

Pas de soucis mon pote.

Merci

Adrien sourit à Nino avant que celui-ci ne se rende dans la cuisine. Il murmura ensuite à l'oreille de Marinette :

Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je suis là pour te protéger ma Lady.

Je sais, mais il n'y a rien à faire, j'ai une sainte horreur des fantômes.

Ne t'inquiète pas.

Adrien entrepris alors de lui changer les idées. Lui caressant doucement le bras en faisant de petit allez et retour avec sa main, il commença à lui parler de tout et de rien. Lentement Marinette se détendit. Elle s'était habituée à la lumière tamisée projetée par les bougies et en avait presque oublié ce qui allait suivre. Mais lorsque Nino revint de la cuisine avec Alya qui était allée l'aider, elle recommença trembler. La journaliste lança alors le film tandis que Nino distribuait serviette et morceau de pizza. Le film commença tranquillement, relatant l'histoire d'un couple chassant tous phénomènes paranormaux et aidant un couple et leurs 5 filles à faire face aux activités bizarres se passant dans leur nouvelle maison. Prise malgré elle par le film, Marinette poussa cependant un cri lorsqu'elle sentit quelques choses lui frôler la nuque. Se redressant sans attendre, elle se frotta la nuque d'une main, essayant de chasser l'horrible sensation qui y persistait. Tandis qu'Alya mettait le film en pause, Adrien se redressait avant de prendre les mains de Marinette pour la calmer et lui dit :

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je ne sais pas, un truc ma frôler le cou. Pitié Adrien, dit moi que c'était toi.

Non je suis désolée, j'avais une main sur ta cuisse mais pas dans ton cou.

Et bien c'est chaud ça.

Pitié Alya c'est pas le moment, je te dis que quelque chose m'a touché.

Montre-moi ?

Marinette, toute tremblante, releva ses cheveux et tourna le dos à Adrien afin qu'il puisse regarder. Passant une main dans le cou de sa petite amie, il finit cependant par dire :

Je ne vois rien Marinette. Tu es sûr que ça ne peut pas simple être une mèche de cheveux qui t'a frôlé.

Je….Je ne sais pas.

Allez viens, ré installons nous.

Adrien la prit par la main et la fit s'asseoir avant de reprendre place prêt d'elle. Lui couvrant les jambes d'un plaid, il vint ensuite entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme. Alya et Nino reprirent aussi leur place et la journaliste relança le film. Tout semblait calme. Pourtant, après une dizaine de minute, ce fut Nino cette fois qui sursauta en disant :

Quelque chose m'a pincé.

Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi.

Mais je te jure que quelque chose m'a pincé au niveau des pieds.

Sur ce le jeune homme retira sa chaussette et tous purent constater qu'une petite trace rouge ornait en effet le dessus du pied du jeune homme. Mais tandis que tous était concentré sur l'étrange marque rouge, ce fut au tour d'Alya de sursauté et de dire :

Quelque chose vient de me tirer les cheveux.

Pitié ne me dite pas que cet appartement est hanté.

Calme-toi Marinette.

Adrien serra sa petite amie contre lui avant de dire :

Il ne sait jamais rien passé d'étrange avant aujourd'hui. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication à tout ça.

Observant les alentours, il remarqua du coin de l'œil une petite sphère noire qui arrivait discrètement derrière Nino. Aussitôt il prit la parole :

Plagg, arrête immédiatement de faire peur aux autres.

Le kwami de la destruction croisa le regard furieux de son porteur et alla immédiatement se réfugier dans la chambre. Marinette, ayant compris ce qui venait de se passer suite à la phrase de son petit ami, le suivi jusque la chambre. Ils virent tous les deux Barkk et Tikki tranquillement entraine de dormir couché en rond sur un oreiller. Plagg quand à lui ne semblait pas visible. Furieux contre son Kwami, il prit la parole d'un ton sec :

Plagg montre toi immédiatement.

Nino et Alya regardaient Adrien depuis le pas de la porte, étonné de son étrange comportement. Encore qu'Alya semblait comprendre ce qui se passait. Après un court instant, le petit être magique sorti de sa cachette et se plaça devant son porteur. Adrien prit alors la parole :

Pourquoi ?

Tikki et Barkk, réveillés par les éclats de voix du jeune homme, se placèrent derrière Plagg et attendirent de voir ce qui allait se passer. Après quelques minutes d'un lourd silence, Plagg prit enfin la parole :

Il n'y avait même pas un seul camembert.

Tu as fait tout ça parce que tu n'avais pas eu le fromage que tu voulais. Mais qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête. Je n'ai pas pu t'en donner car il n'y en avait plus au magasin.

Pardon.

Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois demander pardon, mais à Nino, Alya et surtout à Marinette.

Le petit être magique réitéra alors ses excuses aux personnes concernées avant de se placer devant Adrien. Il gardait les yeux baisé, attendant la réaction de son porteur. Adrien eut mal au cœur en voyant l'air si attristé de Plagg. Tendant une main, il laissa le Kwami s'y poser avant de dire :

C'est seulement parce que tu n'as pas eu de camembert que tu as fait ça ?

Le petit être magique garda cependant le silence, la mine penaude, les oreilles et le regard obstinément baissé. C'est alors que Tikki se plaça au creux de l'oreille du jeune homme et dit, de manière à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre :

Tu passes de plus en plus de temps avec tes amis et avec Marinette. Plagg à seulement peur que tu le délaisse, que tu l'oublies et que tu finisses par l'abandonner.

D'accord merci Tikki.

Le jeune homme amena alors Plagg devant sa figure et dit :

Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en fais, tu es et restera l'un de mes meilleurs amis. As-tu oubliés que tu as été mon tout premier véritable ami. Je tiens à toi Plagg, et il est hors de question que je t'abandonne et que je t'oublie

Plagg, les oreilles toujours baissée, hocha la tête négativement avant de relever enfin les yeux. Devant le sourire sincère d'Adrien, ses oreilles se redressèrent un peu alors qu'il demandait :

Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Je t'en veux d'avoir fait peur à Marinette et à mes amis. Mais je t'en veux surtout de ne pas m'avoir fait par de tes inquiétudes. La prochaine fois, au lieu de faire des bêtises, vient simplement me dire ce qui te tracasse.

Plagg hocha positivement la tête et sourit à son porteur. Il se sentait tout d'un coup un peu bête d'avoir pensé qu'Adrien l'oublierai. Il avait simplement été jaloux d'avoir été mis ainsi à l'écart pendant toute une soirée. Ce fut Nino qui brisa l'étrange silence qui s'était installé.

Si j'ai bien tout suivis, et vus qu'il y a des Kwami dans la pièce, Marinette est Ladybug, et Adrien est chat noir. Par contre je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu celui qui ressemble à un chien.

Marinette jeta un regard à Adrien puis à Plagg. Il était clair qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir à Nino. Ayant lui-même été le porteur du miraculous de la tortue, il lui était aisé de reconnaitre un Kwami. Soupirant, Marinette se plaça devant son ami et dit :

En effet, tu as bien deviné Nino. Voici Tikki le Kwami de la création, Plagg le Kwami de la destruction et Barkk le Kwami du chien. Ce dernier est avec nous car il va nous aider à trouver où se cache notre ennemi grâce à sa capacité à ressentir les différents types d'énergie magique.

Faisant sursauté tout le monde, Nino claqua des doigts et, regardant Marinette bouche bée, dit :

Purée, je réalise seulement que c'est toi qui me donnais le miraculous de la tortue.

En effet c'est moi. En fonction de la situation, je faisais appel à du renfort en donnant un miraculous à une personne de confiance.

Cette petite réunion fut cependant perturbée par un cri suraigu à vous glacer le sang. Regardant tout autour d'eux afin de trouver l'origine de ce bruit, ils n'en trouvèrent dans l'immédiat, aucunement la source. Adrien jeta un coup d'œil à Plagg qui s'empressa alors de dire :

Je n'y suis strictement pour rien cette fois.

Ce fut Tikki qui résolu l'énigme du cri. Postée devant la fenêtre, elle appela sa porteuse :

Heu Marinette, je crois que tu devrais voir ça.

Intriguée par les mots de son amie, la styliste la rejoignit à la fenêtre. Et tandis qu'elle devenait pâle comme un linge, elle laissa échapper :

Oh non, tout mais pas ça.

Rejoignant leur amie devant la fenêtre, tous comprirent la réaction de Marinette. Flottant au milieu du ciel étoilé, une immense silhouette encapuchonnée d'un long manteau noir.

On dirait un détraqueur comme dans Harry Potter.

Nino !

Bah quoi, c'est vrai non ?

Marinette sembla revenir à elle lorsque Nino prit la parole, s'écartant de la fenêtre elle dit aussitôt :

Il est hors de question que je me batte contre un fantôme, c'est impossible.

Allons Marinette, nous n'avons pas le choix. On ne peut pas laisser cette créature se promener dans Paris. Qui sait les dommages qu'elle pourrait créer.

Mais comment veux-tu que je me batte contre ça, j'ai tellement la trouille que je suis sûr que je ne pourrais jamais l'approcher.

Adrien la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

Tu vas-y arrivé par ce que tu n'es pas seule. Je suis là ma Lady et quoi qu'il arrive je te protègerais.

Marinette ne dit rien mais hocha la tête. Il est vrai que de toute manière elle n'avait pas le choix. Lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude d'Adrien, celui-ci lui dit :

Prête ma Lady ?

Elle hocha la tête et tous deux dires d'une seule voix :

Tikki/Plagg, transforme-moi.

Une fois le costume de super Héros endossé, Chat noir se tourna vers ses amis et dit :

Vous deux vous restez là, on revient rapidement.

Sans attendre, il prit la main de sa Lady, ouvrit la fenêtre et bondit dans la nuit. Ladybug suivait passivement Chat noir. Elle était tellement occupée à garder sa peur sous contrôle qu'elle ne pouvait réfléchir à rien d'autre. Lorsqu'ils furent postés sur un toit, ils observèrent leur nouvel ennemi. Vu comme ça il n'avait pas vraiment grand-chose d'impressionnant. Une silhouette vaguement humaine de plus de 3 mètre de haut, revêtue d'un simple manteau d'un noir d'encre et ayant la tête cachée sous une grande capuche. A la place de ses jambes il n'y avait strictement rien, on ne pouvait voir que le bas du manteau en lambeau. Même au bout de ses manches effilochées on ne distinguait rien. Marinette frissonna devant cette vision d'horreur et dit :

Tu as une idée de son point faible, cette ombre ne semble rien posséder si ce n'est son long manteau.

Mais avant que Chat noir ne puisse réponse, L'ombre poussa un cri suraigu avant de se tourné vers les 2 héros. Levant lentement ses bras, ses manches se relevèrent légèrement et laissèrent ainsi apparaitre 2 mains squelettiques qui rayonnaient faiblement d'une lueur bleutée. Elle poussa un long soupire faisant apparaitre un nuage de vapeur dans l'air chaud de ce soir de septembre. Elle tendit alors l'une de ses mains devant elle. S'y matérialisa de suite une longue faux dont la lame d'acier brillait d'un éclat glacial. Le manche, entièrement noir, se terminait cependant par un point acérée faite du même métal brillant que la lame.

Ladybug se mit alors à trembler tout en lâchant un gémissement désespérer. Chat noir, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, dit alors :

Et bien vu qu'elle n'a que ça, je suppose que c'est son arme son point faible. A moins qu'elle ne cache d'autre chose sous son horrible robe. Tu en pense quoi ma Lady ?

Voyant que la jeune femme ne réagissait pas, il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Cette dernière était tétanisée, c'était à peine si elle parvenait à respirer. Chat noir remarqua alors que la créature brandissait sa faux haut dans le ciel. Voyant que sa Lady ne réagissait toujours pas, il l'attrapa, la serra contre lui et, alors que la mort abattait son arme, l'emmena plus loin. Sautant de toit en toit avec Ladybug accrochée à lui, Chat noir fit son possible pour semer le monstre qui les pourchassait. Il réussit cependant à lui échapper en se faufilant dans une étroite ruelle. Après un cri aigu de frustration, l'âme en peine reprit son errance, l'arme à la main. Il devait bien se l'avouer, même lui venait d'avoir la trouille. En même temps se faire poursuivre par la mort était vraiment quelque chose d'effrayant. Se tournant vers son âme sœur, il lui prit les mains et l'appela :

Ma lady….Ladybug…Ladybug.

Il du insisté plusieurs fois avant d'avoir une réaction. Tout d'un coup elle se mit à pleurer en se jetant dans les bras de Chat noir. Il laissa sa Lady se calmer d'elle-même. Elle finit d'ailleurs par prendre la parole :

Pardon, j'ai eu tellement peur que je ne savais pas quoi faire.

C'est bon ne t'en fait pas. Mais il va quand même falloir te reprendre ma Lady, je n'y arriverai pas tout seul.

Ladybug inspira profondément plusieurs fois de suite avant de se décoller de Chat noir. Plongeant son regard sans celui de son ami, elle lui dit :

Alors donne-moi du courage Chaton.

Sans crier gare elle embrassa son vis-à-vis. La serrant contre lui, Chat noir approfondit leur échange, passant une main dans la nuque de la jeune femme tandis que l'autre s'insinuait dans le bas de son dos. Après de longues minutes à échanger de langoureux baisés, Ladybug se décolla du corps musclé de son petit ami. Elle mit donc fin à l'échange et respira profondément pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se sentait un peu plus confiante maintenant. Mais alors qu'elle pensait qu'ils allaient reprendre le combat, Chat noir l'attira de nouveau contre son torse et lui susurra à l'oreille :

On va avoir un souci ma Lady ?

Quoi chaton ?

Et bien, pour le dire sans être trop explicite, je suis un peu à l'étroit dans le bas de mon costume si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

La jeune femme, ne s'attendant pas à cela, rougi violement avant de se mit à rigoler. C'est fou comme il arrivait toujours à lui changer les idées. Déposant furtivement ses lèvres sur celle du félin, elle lui répondit ensuite :

Pour ça il faudra attendre que l'on soit rentré.

Oui, sauf qu'Alya et Nino sont chez moi.

Chat noir avait dit ses simples mots sur un ton bas et empli de frustration. Ladybug observa alors Chat noir et vit qu'il faisait une mine boudeuse. De nouveau, la jeune femme se mit à rire. Elle reprit bien vite son sérieux et, souriant à son petit ami, elle lui dit :

Merci.

Lui faisant un baisemain suivis par une révérence, il lui dit :

A votre service Lady de mon cœur.

Bien qu'elle le savait déjà, Marinette compris une fois de plus toute l'étendue de l'amour d'Adrien pour elle. Lui souriant tendrement, elle dit après quelques instants :

Je pense qu'il va nous falloir un peu de chance pour venir à bout de ce monstre. Lucky charm.

Elle attrapa sans tarder ce que sa magie lui confiait. Y regardant de plus près, ils virent qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une lampe de poche.

Ok, mais on est censé faire quoi avec ça ? l'aveugler ?

Bonne question mon chaton. On verra bien une fois face au ….au fantôme.

Chat noir lui prit la main et tous deux retournèrent sur les toits de Paris. Ils ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour retrouver la mort. Elle flottait tranquillement à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'eux. Ladybug inspira profondément afin de laisser sa peur sous contrôle. Serrant la lampe dans sa main, elle eut une idée.

Bon chaton, si jamais je me pétrifie à nouveau je compte sur toi.

Posant une main sur celle tremblante de son amie, il lui dit :

Bien sûr, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber.

Hochant la tête pour lui signaler qu'elle avait compris, elle inspira profondément et dit :

Il est temps de tester le lucky charm.

Elle héla alors l'ombre qui flottait paresseusement dans la nuit. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle se stoppa et fit lentement demi-tour afin de faire face aux 2 héros. Elle poussa alors un cri à vous glacer le sang avant de se rapprocher rapidement. Chat noir jeta un œil à sa lady, il avait peur qu'elle ne se laisse à nouveau envahir par la terreur. Elle semblait cependant résolue à battre ce nouvel ennemi. Lorsque la mort fut non loin d'eux, Ladybug braqua la lampe de poche sur la tête de la mort, dirigeant le rayon directement sur le visage dissimulé par la capuche. Tous deux entraperçurent alors un crâne brillant du même aspect bleuté que les mains tenant la faux. Après s'être immobilisée quelques instants, la mort brandit à nouveau sa lame et essaya de l'abattre sur les héros de Paris. Chat noir et Ladybug l'esquivèrent et partir à nouveau se réfugier dans un endroit hors d'attente du démon. A peine furent-ils à l'abri dans la ruelle que l'héroïne coccinelle prit la parole :

Tu as remarqué sa réaction lorsque je l'ai éclairé ?

Oui, on aurait dit qu'il avait été stoppé un court instant puis ralenti.

Exactement. Mais la lumière de la lampe n'est pas assez forte.

Pourquoi ton lucky charm ne nous donne pas un gros spot alors.

Le lucky charm ne fournit pas ce qu'on lui demande. Et puis tu as vu la taille de la lampe qu'il faudrait pour l'éclairer tout entier !

Une idée d'où on pourrait trouver de tel projecteur ?

Après quelques instant de réflexion, Chat noir sourit, prit la main de sa Lady et dit :

Je sais où il faut amener notre ami. Au stade des princesses.

Oui tu as raison, là il y aura de puissant projecteur.

Alors on l'amène là-bas, tu allumes les projecteurs et pendant qu'elle est immobilisée j'en profite pour cataclysmer cette fichue faux.

Ils mirent aussitôt leur plan à exécution. Remontant une nouvelle fois sur les toits, ils s'arrangèrent pour attirer l'attention de la mort et pour la conduire jusqu'au stade. Sur place, Ladybug alla allumer tous les projecteurs tandis que Chat noir esquivait habilement la lame d'acier. Et tout se passa comme prévus. Lorsque l'ombre fut totalement baignée de lumière, elle s'immobilisa complètement. Chat noir en profita et détruisit son arme à l'aide de son cataclysme. En un cri horrible, l'âme en peine se désintégra en un nuage de poussière noir comme le charbon. Barkk en profita pour se placer au milieu du nuage de particule magique. Il inspira profondément avant de s'élever dans le ciel nocturne et d'observer tout Paris. Il revint ensuite près de Ladybug et lui dit :

J'ai repérer le quartier où pourrais se cacher votre ennemi. Si on s'y rend je pourrais sans doute être plus précis.

D'accord, par contre peut-on y aller demain ou après-demain. Il faut que nous nous reposions.

Oui bien sûr, j'ai mémorisé le type de magie qui a été utilisé.

D'accord, merci Barkk.

De rien Ladybug.

Aussitôt le Kwami du chien retourna se cacher dans le collier que la coccinelle portait. Elle remarqua alors que Chat noir l'avais rejoint et attendait qu'elle termine à parler avec Barkk. Lorsque le Kwami fut parti, il s'approcha d'elle, la serra contre lui et l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire, profitant de la main de chat noir faisant des allées retour dans le bas de son dos. Apparemment finir le combat n'avait pas vraiment calmé son envie. Lorsqu'il libera ses lèvres, elle en profita et dit :

Chaton il va falloir te calmer, n'oublie pas que nos amis sont chez toi.

Et si je n'avais pas envie de m'arrêter ?

Il déposa alors de petit baisé dans son cou. Frissonnant sous les caresses d'Adrien, elle reprit cependant la parole tout en se détachant de lui :

Allez vient chaton, on rentre.

Elle lui prit la main avant de l'obliger à reprendre le chemin pour rentrer. Elle ne vit cependant pas le sourire gourmand et le regard espiègle que le félin arborait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le balcon de l'appartement d'Adrien, ils s'assurèrent de ne pas être vu avant d'entrer. Aussitôt Alya prit la parole :

Alors ça a été ?

Oui, même si la coccinelle a eu un peu de mal avec notre fantôme.

Tikki, dé transformation. C'est pas ma faute si je ne supporte pas les esprits.

Chat noir rigola devant la moue boudeuse de Marinette. Se collant à elle, il lui susurra à l'oreille de telle manière qu'elle seule put l'entendre :

Ce n'est pas avec cette moue que tu vas calmer mes ardeurs ma Lady.

Ce fut Alya qui mit fin, sans le savoir, à cette situation bien gênante pour Marinette :

Et bien c'est super chaud entre vous dites donc.

Chat noir sourit à Alya. Mais son sourire était félin, espiègle. Il dit alors :

Plagg, dé transformation.

Il se décolla alors de Marinette sans rien ajouter. Après quelques instants de silence, Nino demanda :

Et sinon que fait-on ? On achève le film, on mange notre dessert, on va dormir ?

Personnellement, je suis d'accord pour le dessert mais pitié on arrête avec les films d'horreur. Et si possible, je préfèrerais faire un passage par la salle de bain avant de continuer la soirée.

Ok Marinette, cette fois tu as gagné. Tu choisis le film.

Marinette passa la 1ère à la salle de bain, puis les autres suivirent afin de prendre une douche rapide. La jeune styliste choisit ensuite un film tranquille tandis que son petit ami préparait du chocolat chaud, Nino rapportait le dessert et Alya réinstallait leur petit campement de coussin. Une fois tous installé, Alya lança le film. Mais alors qu'ils allaient entamer les éclairs au chocolat, Adrien prit la parole :

Marinette, tu ne penses pas que nos Kwami aimeraient partager ce moment avec nous ?

Tu as raison.

En effet, puisque Nino était maintenant au courant il n'y avait plus de raison de le tenir à l'écart. Les appelants, les petits êtres magiques arrivèrent vite fait. Marinette partagea son dessert avec Tikki et Barkk, tandis qu'Adrien offraient du formage à Plagg.

La soirée passa tranquillement et le moment d'aller se coucher arriva. Mais Marinette avait compris trop tard le petit jeu de son petit ami. En effet, toute la soirée ce dernier c'était amusé à la couvrir discrètement de caresse sous la couverture qui reposait sur ses jambes. Il espérait surement pouvoir profiter de sa présence lorsqu'ils ne seraient plus que tous les 2 dans la chambre. Et en effet elle avait vu juste. Une fois Alya et Nino installé dans la chambre d'ami, Adrien entraina sa petite amie jusque dans sa chambre. Dès la porte fermée, il l'embrassa passionnément avant de la conduire jusqu'au lit où il la couvrit de caresse et lui prouva une nouvelle fois son amour par une série de geste tendre.

Je vous remercie pour les reviews.

Et si vous n'en n'avez pas encore mise, dites moi ce que vous penser de la fic ^_-


	11. L'hydre de Lanwyvern

Chapitre 11 : L'hydre de Lanwyvern.

Le lendemain matin ce fut Marinette qui se réveilla la première. S'étirant, elle sourit en voyant le visage totalement détendu d'Adrien. Il était tellement beau comme ça, sans le sourire légèrement moqueur du chat et sans le poids de ses responsabilités en tant que mannequin qui se reflétaient au fond de ses beaux yeux verts. Mais tandis qu'elle l'observait tranquillement, elle le vit ouvrir les yeux avant de s'étirer à son tour. Se tournant légèrement pour faire face à sa petite amie, il plongea son regard dans l'azur de la jeune femme avant de sourire. Sans crier gare, il l'attrapa et, la faisant basculer sous lui, l'embrassa. Après quelques instants, il décolla ses lèvres de celles de Marinette et dit :

\- Bonjour ma Lady.

\- Bonjour mon chaton.

Ils restèrent quelques instants blottit l'un contre l'autre à profiter simplement de la présence de l'autre lorsque Plagg vient se placer au-dessus du visage de son porteur. Il dit alors en suppliant presque :

\- J'ai faim mais il n'y a plus de fromage dans le frigo.

\- Plagg…

Secouant la tête devant le comportement de son Kwami, il dit cependant :

\- Si tu me laisse le temps de prendre une douche et de m'habiller, j'irais voir ce que je peux trouver au magasin.

Le kwami ne dit rien mais sourit au jeune homme avant de s'éloigner légèrement. Adrien, après un soupire, se leva avant d'enfiler un boxer et de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il fut cependant surpris de voir Marinette entré juste après lui dans la salle d'eau. Elle lui dit simplement :

\- Je viens avec toi au magasin. Alors ça sera plus rapide de prendre notre douche ensemble.

Adrien lui sourit et tous deux prirent une douche rapide avant de s'habiller. En sortant de la salle d'eau ils virent qu'Alya et Nino étaient installé à table devant une tasse de café. Ce fut Nino qui prit la parole :

\- Salut à vous. On sait permis de faire du café.

\- Tu as bien fait. Je m'absente quelques minutes avec Marinette, on doit passer au magasin.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui, sinon Plagg risque de refaire des catastrophes.

\- Et, je ne fais pas que des conneries.

Plagg était venu se placer non loin et, à présent, boudait en flottant dans les airs. Adrien sourit et lui répondit :

\- Tu dis ça mais ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es le kwami de la destruction.

Le petit être magique se retourna. Indigné dans un premier temps, il se rendit cependant rapidement compte qu'Adrien se moquait de lui. En effet, au vue du sourire que le jeune homme arborait, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. A son tour il sourit de manière espiègle à son porteur avant de dire :

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas tort.

Sur ce, le jeune couple se rendit au magasin pendant que leurs amis passaient tour à tour dans la salle de bain. Une fois de retour à l'appartement, ils donnèrent au petit estomac sur patte le fromage fraichement acheté. Ils s'installèrent ensuite tous les 4 à tables afin de déjeuner et de choisir ce qu'ils allaient faire aujourd'hui.

\- Et si on finissait notre soirée film d'horreur. On n'a vu qu'un seul film finalement.

\- Pitié plus de film d'horreur. J'ai assez donné comme ça pour au moins 10 ans.

\- Oh allez Marinette. On avait prévu 3 films et on n'en a vu qu'un seul. Et encore, on ne l'a même pas fini.

\- Non non non. Après le détraqueur d'hier j'ai assez donné.

\- D'accord Marinette, tu as gagné. Mais je te préviens ce n'est que partie remise.

Adrien sourit devant l'échange entre les deux meilleures amies. Son regard se posa alors sur le collier que portait sa petite amie. Une idée lui vint alors.

\- Et si nous allions profiter du soleil pour nous promener. On pourrait en même temps faire du repérage et essayer de trouver où se cache notre ennemi.

\- C'est une bonne. On va demander à Barkk où aller.

A l'entende de son nom, le kwami du chien sorti du collier et se plaça devant Marinette.

\- Il faut vous rendre à l'est par rapport au stade où vous avez abattu le dernier monstre.

\- Très bien. Commençons par aller vers la Tour Eiffel, et là on verra s'il faut aller encore à l'est et ainsi de suite. Ça vous va ?

\- Pas de soucis pour moi. En plus ça me permettra d'être au cœur des chercher.

\- Oui mais il est hors de question que vous vous mettiez en danger toi ou Nino. C'est bien compris.

\- Mais oui ne t'en fait pas.

\- Et pas un mot de tour ça sur le ladyblog, sinon certaines personnes risque de se rendre compte que tu connais notre identité, voire de les découvrir eux même.

\- Mais oui ne t'en fait pas. Je ne suis pas bête à ce point.

Sur ce, ils finirent de déjeuner tranquillement tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Une fois la table débarrassée et la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle, ils se mirent tous en route pour une petite balade entre amis. Leur première étape fut la Tour Eiffel. Une fois sur place, ils se mirent un peu à l'écart afin que Barkk leur indique une nouvelle direction. A nouveau, le Kwami leur indiqua un point encore plus à l'est. Les 4 amis se remirent donc en route, direction le Louvre cette fois. Une fois sur place, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants à la terrasse d'un café afin de prendre une boisson rafraichissante. En ce mois de septembre, le soleil tapait encore bien fort. Le Kwami du chien en profita pour leur expliquer que, même s'ils se rapprochaient, ils devaient encore allé plus loin vers l'est. Ce fut Marinette qui prit la parole :

\- Je propose que l'on ait jusque Notre-Dame. Si Barkk nous dit encore plus loin et bien on reprendra demain vois plus tard.

\- Oui demain c'est lundi et on a cours. On pourrait peut-être mettre ça à mercredi après-midi ?

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée Alya. Et si on ne trouve pas et bien on continuera samedi d'après.

\- Mercredi on peut revenir à Notre-Dame, manger un bout et reprendre les recherches après.

\- Bonne idée Nino, on va faire comme ça.

Après c'être reposer encore un moment en profitant de leur rafraichissement, ils se remirent en route. Une fois devant la cathédrale, ils se promenèrent un peu tout en cherchant un endroit calme loin des nombreux touristes. Lorsqu'ils le trouvèrent enfin, ils demandèrent à nouveau au Kwami chien des indications quant à l'emplacement de leur ennemi.

\- La magie ennemie est plus forte mais il faut encore aller plus à l'est, et un peu plus au nord aussi. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas être plus précis tant qu'on n'est pas tout près.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Barkk, sans toi on ne saurait même pas où chercher.

Le Kwami sourit à Marinette avant de retourner se cacher dans le miraculous. Après c'être encore promener un moment, ils se séparèrent pour ensuite rentré chez eux. Ils reprendraient les recherches mercredi.

Une fois tous les deux, Adrien prit la main de Marinette afin de lui demander:

\- Tu viens dormir chez moi ce soir ?

\- Et bien je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas mes affaires de cours. Et je n'ai plus non plus beaucoup vêtements propres chez toi.

\- S'il te plait ma Lady.

Marinette plongea son regard dans celui de son petit ami. Au fond des yeux émeraude d'Adrien, elle y vit de la tristesse et une pointe de désespoir. Était-ce si important pour lui qu'elle passe chaque nuit avec lui ? Devant ce regard Marinette n'en doutait pas. En effet, depuis qu'il lui avait parlé de cet étrange rêve où il avait fusionné les miraculous, elle avait perçu en Adrien une peur d'être seul et oublié. A vrai dire, elle se doutait qu'il avait passé de nombreuses journées, soirées et nuit seul au vue du passé de son père et de son départ à New-York. Et cela avait semblé lui peser terriblement. Souriant au jeune mannequin, Marinette lui dit :

\- Très bien, on fait un détour par chez moi et ensuite on retourne à ton appartement.

La jeune femme se mit en route mais fut stoppée rapidement. En effet, alors qu'ils avaient toujours leur main l'une dans l'autre, Adrien n'avait pas avancé en même temps que sa petite copine, la stoppant ainsi. Se tournant vers lui, elle dit :

\- Adrien ?

\- Ça ne te dérange pas d'aller chercher tes affaires et de me rejoindre ensuite chez moi. J'ai une course à aller faire.

\- Maintenant ? Mais on est dimanche !

\- Je sais mais c'est important pour moi Marinette.

\- Très bien, on va faire comme ça. A quelle heure faut-il te rejoindre devant chez toi ?

\- D'ici 1h30 ça te vas.

\- Très bien, à tantôt alors.

Adrien la surprit alors. Tirant sur sa main pour l'amener à lui, il la serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Il mit ensuite fin au baiser avant de dire :

\- A tantôt ma Lady.

Il lâcha alors la main de la jeune femme et se mit en route. Marinette le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue. Son comportement était étrange et cela avait inquiété la jeune femme. Mais, lui faisant confiance, elle décida de se rendre chez elle afin de préparer ses affaires. Si cela se révélait utile, elle pourrait toujours lui demander ce soir ce qui le taraudait.

Comme convenu, Marinette arriva devant l'appartement d'Adrien un peu plus tard. Son sac de cours en bandoulière et un autre sac à la main, elle s'empressa de sonner. En effet, la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber soudainement, transperçait ses vêtements. Elle espérait de tout cœur que son petit ami était déjà rentré chez lui, sinon il lui faudrait attendre. Mais heureusement la réponse fut rapide et Adrien enclencha le déverrouillage de la porte d'entrée. La jeune femme se mit aussitôt à gravir les escaliers. Une fois arrivée à l'étage voulu, elle fut accueillie par un magnifique sourire. Lui prenant ses sacs, Adrien s'effaça ensuite de l'entrée pour la laissé entrer.

\- Et ben, quel temps. Si j'avais su qu'il allait se mettre ainsi à pleuvoir j'aurais pris mon parapluie.

\- Viens te sécher et te changer, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade.

Lui prenant la main, Adrien abandonna le sac de cours de son amie dans l'entrée avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle de bain tout en prenant le sac de vêtement avec lui. Une fois dans la pièce d'eau, Adrien s'empressa de donner un essuie à la jeune femme entraine de se déshabiller.

\- Même mes sous-vêtements sont trempés. Tu veux bien me donner ceux qu'il y a dans le sac.

\- Bien sûr.

Ouvrant le sac, le jeune mannequin regarda à l'intérieur avant de dire :

\- Lequel tu veux ?

\- N'importe, les premiers que tu attrapes c'est bon. Tu veux bien me passer un jogging et une blouse en même temps.

Adrien s'exécuta et donna le tout à sa petite amie. Une fois sèche, elle enfila vite fait les vêtements. Tout en faisant ça, elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif au jeune mannequin. Celui-ci semblait tout à fait normal, plus rien dans son comportement ne reflétait le trouble qu'il l'avait habité un peu plus tôt. Ils se mirent ensuite à préparer ce qui allait être leur souper, laissant leurs Kwamis mettre la main à la pâte. Lorsque le diner fut mangé et que la vaisselle fut lâchement abandonnée dans le lave-vaisselle, ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le divan, un plaid sur leur jambe, afin de regarder un film. Blotti l'un contre l'autre, Marinette sentit à un moment la main d'Adrien se faufiler jusque la sienne. Entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de son aimée, le jeune homme les serra doucement avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Depuis le début de la soirée il réfléchissait à comment annoncer à Marinette ce qu'il avait en tête. Et maintenant que le film touchait à sa fin, il était plus que temps pour lui de se lancer.

\- Ma lady, j'aimerais parler un peu.

\- Bien sûr chaton, qui a-t-il ?

\- Je voulais avoir ton avis. Quand nous auront arrêté ce nouvel ennemi, que ferons-nous ?

\- Tu veux dire en tant que Ladybug et chat noir ?

\- Entre autre.

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas. Tikki m'a terriblement manquée quand j'ai dû rendre le miraculous la première fois. Alors si maître Fu est d'accord j'aimerais garder les boucles d'oreilles de la coccinelle.

\- Même si il n'y a plus d'ennemis ?

\- Oui. Je me suis dit que même s'il n'y avait plus d'évènement surnaturel, nous pourrions aider en cas d'autres soucis. On pourrait par exemple aider les pompiers à évacuer les gens en cas d'incendie, ce genre de chose.

\- Avec ton pouvoir peut-être, mais le mien ne sert qu'à détruire.

\- Et alors, tu pourrais détruire des gravats bloquant un passage par exemple.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé.

Marinette sourit à son compagnon avant de concentrer sur la fin du film. Adrien lui, n'avait cependant pas terminé.

\- Ma Lady…

Regardant son amant, Marinette vit qu'il était songeur. Son visage si souriant d'ordinaire était ici un véritable masque de marbre. Il ne laissait aucune émotion transparaitre. Se redressant légèrement afin de mieux lui faire face, Marinette demanda :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'y pense depuis un moment maintenant et, même si ça peut paraitre précipité je suis sûr et certains de ce que je vais faire. Déjà lors de notre première rencontre j'ai su que tu serais celle qui partagerait ma vie. Lorsque je suis parti loin de mon père après avoir appris qui il était, j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir Plagg avec moi. Mais ce qui m'a le plus manqué c'était toi. Ton sourire, ton odeur, ta douceur. Autant en tant que Ladybug que Marinette. Je n'avais pas encore fait le rapprochement à ce moment-là mais tout de toi me manquait. Aujourd'hui je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi ma Lady.

Pendant son discourt, Adrien avait sorti son autre main de sous le plaid. Il la plaça alors devant Marinette avant de l'ouvrir et de dévoiler un écrin. Marinette rougi violement en comprenant ce qui était entrainé de se passer.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi. Je ne veux plus jamais passer mes nuits loin de toi. Acceptes-tu de m'épouser Lady de mon cœur.

Marinette fut incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Ainsi c'était ça qu'il était allé chercher cet après-midi. Sentant les larmes couler le long de ses joues et le regard d'Adrien se tinter d'inquiétude, elle se dépêcha d'hocher la tête de manière positive. Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira alors d'un magnifique sourire, le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Ouvrant la boite, il glissa au doigt de son aimée une bague finement ciselée d'un brin d'or jaune et d'un brin d'or blanc s'entrelaçant et venant cerclé un diamant. Une fois la bague passée à son annulaire, Adrien la serra tout contre lui en lui murmurant :

\- Je t'aime Marinette.

Sur ce, il l'embrassa alors tendrement, chastement. Un baisé simplement rempli d'amour. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, simplement serrer l'un contre l'autre. Ce fut Adrien qui brisa le silence :

\- Et si nous allions dormir, demain nous nous levons tôt pour aller en cours.

\- Tu as raison.

Ils s'installèrent alors tous deux dans le lit après un rapide passage par la salle de bain. Mais tandis que Marinette s'installait tout contre Adrien, elle lui murmura :

Moi aussi je t'aime Adrien, aujourd'hui et à jamais.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres et enlacés l'un à l'autre qu'ils s'endormir tous les deux.

Le lendemain matin, Marinette se réveilla avant son fiancé. Elle sortit alors sa main de sous les draps et observa la bague. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle se souvenait encore comme si c'était hier du jour où Adrien lui avait donné son parapluie et où elle était tombée irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui. Ils en avaient fait du chemin depuis ce temps-là. Regardant le réveille, elle vit que ce dernier allait sonner d'ici une vingtaine de minute. S'extirpant alors de sous les draps, elle alla prendre une douche rapide avant de préparer. Lorsqu'elle fut de retour dans la chambre, elle coupa le réveille juste avant qu'il ne se déclenche. Elle s'assit ensuite sur le lit, à côté d'Adrien avant de l'appeler doucement. Lorsqu'elle le vit papillonner des yeux, elle se pencha et déposa un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier sourit tout en ouvrant les yeux. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour faire comprendre à l'autre toute l'étendue de leur sentiment. Sortant un bras de sous les couvertures, le jeune homme le glissa dans le cou de Marinette avant de l'obliger à se rapprocher. Lorsque son visage fut à portée, il l'embrassa passionnément avant de la faire basculer sur le lit et de la couvrir de caresse. Après un court instant, Marinette se détacha de lui et dit :

\- Tu ferais bien de te préparer, sinon on risque d'être à nouveau en retard.

Le jeune homme sourit, dépose un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amie et se leva ensuite sans discuter. Elle avait raison, il était temps pour lui de se préparer. Lorsqu'il fut près, ils se mirent tous les deux en route. Voyant qu'ils avaient le temps, Marinette leur fit faire un détour par la boulangerie de ses parents afin d'y acheter le petit-déjeuner. Dans la boulangerie, Sabine Cheng refusa de voir sa fille payer et leur donna a chacun un petit pain au chocolat à peine sorti du four. Reprenant ensuite leur route, il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver et s'installer en classe.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans un sombre hangar se trouvant juste à côté du cimetière du Père Lachaise, le peintre se concentrait. De ses longs doigts squelettiques il s'appliquait à donner vie à son tableau. Ce dernier, immense, n'était pas encore terminer. Concentré sur son œuvre, le peintre voulu tremper son pinceau dans le vert émeraude mais il vit alors que cette dernière manquait à sa palette. Jurant, il s'empressa de se rendre à l'établit non loin. Fouillant dans ses tubes de peinture, il dénicha celui qui avait, selon lui, la teinte parfaite pour son œuvre et remit de la couleur sur sa palette. Mais avant de la reprendre, il passa machinalement son doigt sur le nom gravé dans le bois de celle-ci. Lanwyvern Michaelis, tel était le nom inscrit. Son nom à lui, celui que son maudit père lui avait donné. Il ne le haïssait pas mais il ne l'aimait pas non plus. A ses yeux, son père n'avait rien été d'important. Il avait été un homme faible se laissant vivre. En aucun moment il ne s'était démarqué de cette société qu'il n'aimait pourtant pas spécialement. Il avait été ouvrier dans une usine quelconque et maintenant qu'il était mort, plus personne ne se souvenait de son nom. Personne sauf son fils. Lui qui était mort dans cette usine, foudroyé d'une crise cardiaque. Il avait abandonné derrière lui son enfant de 10 ans. Michaelis c'était alors retrouvé balloter de famille en famille, d'orphelinat en orphelinat. Et personne n'avait essayé de le comprendre. Tout le monde avait peur de lui parce qu'il pouvait donner vie à ce qu'il dessinait. Une fois capable de se débrouillé il avait fui loin, passant les frontières et disparaissant de la mémoire de ceux qu'il avait connu. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait perfectionné son art, aujourd'hui il œuvrait pour faire disparaitre la magie de la surface de la terre. Lui seul était digne de pouvoir l'utiliser. Et quand il ne resterait plus que lui pour se servir de la magie, il s'emparerait du pouvoir en créant une armée de serviteur fait de peinture et de sang. Car oui, si ses créatures pouvaient prendre vie, c'était parce qu'il leur offrait un peu de lui à chaque fois. Lorsqu'il peignait des nuances de rouges, il utilisait son sang comme colorant. C'était ça qui permettait à ses chefs d'œuvres de réservoir la magie pour prendre forme. Et une fois à la tête du monde, tout le monde connaitra son nom et personne ne pourra jamais l'oublier. Sortant de ses souvenirs du passé, il reprit ses couleurs et se remit au travail tout en marmonnant :

\- 7, elles seront 7. Elles seront parfaites. Elle sera rouge. Elle sera bleue claire. Elle sera mauve. Elle sera verte foncée. Elle sera blanche. Elle sera bleu foncée. Elle sera noire. 7, elles seront 7. Elles seront parfaites. Elle sera rouge. Elle sera bleue claire. Elle sera mauve. Elle sera verte foncée. Elle sera….

Et il marmonnait ainsi sans discontinu, tout en peignant, traçant, dessinant, donnant ainsi petit à petit vie à son chef d'œuvre.

* * *

La journée se passa tranquillement. Pourtant Marinette fut plus que surprise lorsque, à la sortie des cours, Alya lui attrapa la main pour la conduire à sa suite et ce sans explication. Comprenant que la jeune journaliste voulait sans doute parler à sa fiancée loin des oreilles indiscrètes, Adrien les avait suivis accompagné de Nino. Sa fiancée… à cette pensée il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire. Alya se dirigea vers le parc un peu plus loin et, une fois dans celui-ci, prit un des sentiers secondaires. Elle voulait surement éviter de croiser qui que ce soit. Lorsque son amie s'arrêta enfin, Marinette prit directement la parole :

\- Bon tu m'expliques ce que tu as ?

\- Et toi tu m'expliques ce que c'est que ça !

Tout en disant cela, Alya avait pris la main de sa meilleure amie et pointait du doigt la bague de fiançailles qui y trônait. Virant au rouge pivoine, Marinette retira sa main de celle de son amie avant de venir déposer contre sa poitrine son poing fermé. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'Alya puisse la remarqué. Mais ça, c'était sans compter le sens de l'observation de son amie journaliste. Voyant que Marinette ne savait plus où se mettre, Adrien vint se mettre dans son dos et, la serrant contre lui, dit :

\- J'ai fait ma demande hier et elle l'a simplement acceptée.

Contre toute attente ce fut Nino qui prit la parole :

\- Et bien félicitation. J'espère que vous serez heureux à jamais.

\- Merci Nino.

Adrien sourit à son meilleur ami. Il remarqua alors l'air mi content mi horrifié d'Alya. Ne comprenant pas trop son expression, il allait lui demander si cela lui posait problème lorsqu'elle fut plus rapide et prit la parole avant lui :

\- Purée Marinette, ne me dit pas que tu es enceinte.

\- Hein…quoi… mais non pourquoi tu vas penser ça ?

Entendre son nom avait sorti la jeune styliste de son mutisme gêné. Alya soupira un bon coup avant de dire :

\- Et bien je ne m'attendais pas du tout à vos fiançailles alors je pensais que quelques choses vous avait fait vous précipiter.

\- Alya, tu sais pourtant que nous ne sommes pas inconscients. Oui j'aimerais avoir des enfants avec Adrien mais pas maintenant. En premier lieu nous sommes encore trop jeunes. Il faut d'abord que l'on termine nos études et qu'on attrape le cinglé qui fait apparaitre des montres dans Paris. Et puis il faut aussi qu'on prévienne nos parents avant et puis qu'on regarde pour trouver du travail et avoir une maison et…

Marinette fut coupée dans son élan par Adrien qui la serrait fortement contre lui tout en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Surpris par la réaction de son fiancé, elle murmura :

\- Adrien ?

\- Comme ça tu veux avoir des enfants avec moi hein.

Marinette vira à nouveau à l'écarlate. Comment avait-elle pu déballer ainsi tous ses rêves de vie commune avec Adrien devant le principal intéressé. Alya éclata de rire devant la tête de sa meilleure amie. Elle finit par dire :

\- Ok ok, tant que vous ne vous précipité pas, il n'y a pas de soucis.

\- Tu sais Alya, ce n'est pas parce Marinette et moi sommes fiancé que nous allons nous marier dans le mois qui vient. Nous avons le temps pour ça. J'ai fait ma demande simplement parce que je voulais que Marinette sache à quel point je l'aime et à quel point je ne peux plus me passer de sa présence près de moi. J'ai plus qu'assez gouté à la solitude.

Marinette posa sa main sur le bras d'Adrien et le serra légèrement. Elle avait bien compris que c'était la solitude qui avait poussé le jeune homme à faire sa demande si rapidement. Même si elle ne doutait pas un instant de son amour pour elle.

Une fois leur amie rassurée, ils décidèrent d'aller tous les 4 boire un verre. Après tout l'école était finie, ils pouvaient donc bien profiter un peu de leur après-midi. Ils étaient loin de se douter de ce qui se passerait dès le lendemain.

Lorsqu'Adrien se réveilla, il vit que Marinette était encore endormie à ses côtés. Pendant la nuit, la couverture avait glissé, laissant la jeune femme à moitié découverte. Couchée en chien de fusil, les jambes offerte à sa vue, elle était une véritable tentation vivante. Posant une main sur la jambe de la jeune femme, il profita de la douceur de sa peau tout en remontant vers la cuisse de Marinette. Sous ce doux contact, la jeune femme tendit ses jambes afin de s'étendre avant de se tourner pour faire face à son fiancé. Ouvrant les yeux, elle lui sourit tendrement avant de dire :

\- Salut chaton.

\- Bonjour ma lady.

Remontant sa main, il la déposa alors sur la joue de la jeune femme avant de lui sourire tendrement et de dire :

\- Je voulais te remercier pour tout ma Lady. Merci d'avoir accepté ma demande, merci de venir passer chaque nuit avec moi.

Marinette ne répondit pas mais sourit simplement en venant déposer sa main sur celle posée sur sa joue. Pendant quelques instants ils profitèrent simplement d'être l'un près de l'autre. Ils se préparèrent ensuite pour se rendre en cours. La matinée s'écoula lentement, les cours ne furent pas spécialement passionnants mais pas non plus spécialement ennuyants. C'était une matinée comme les autres. Mais peu avant midi, le calme fut soudainement brisé par un hurlement extrêmement puissant. Tous se levèrent pour regarder par la fenêtre. Adrien et Marinette se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de regarder à leur tour dehors. Ils ne virent cependant rien de bizarre. Pourtant, un deuxième hurlement se fit bientôt entendre. Ce dernier était tellement puissant que les vitres volèrent en éclats. Tous se protégèrent le visage des tessons tandis que le professeur criait :

\- Reculez. Ne restez pas près des fenêtres. Ranger vos affaires, nous allons sortir et ce dans le calme. Procédons comme lorsqu'il y avait un alerte akuma.

Tous obtempérèrent sans discuter. Alya, Nino, Marinette et Adrien s'arrangèrent cependant pour se retrouver dans les derniers à sortir de la classe. Alors qu'ils arrivaient tous devant l'entrée du bâtiment, leur professeur regarda dehors avant de dire :

\- Je ne vois rien, dépêchez-vous de rentré chez vous afin d'être à l'abri.

Sur ce, tous quittèrent le bâtiment sans tarder. Suivant le mouvement, Alya, Nino, Adrien et Marinette obliquèrent cependant rapidement afin de trouver un endroit désert. Tandis qu'ils se faufilèrent dans une ruelle, un nouveau hurlement retentit. Ce fut Alya qui prit la parole :

\- Vous avez une idée ce que qui peut bien pousser de tels cris ?

\- Aucune idée, mais je pense qu'on ne va pas tarder à le savoir. Par contre Alya, Nino, vous allez vous mettre à l'abri. Ne vous mettez pas en danger inutilement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Marinette, tu me connais.

\- Justement, ne te met pas inutilement en danger pour un scoop.

\- Promis je ferais attention.

\- Bien.

Sur ce, Marinette vit Adrien lui tendre la main. La prenant, elle lui sourit. Plongeant leur regard dans celui de l'être aimé, ils prononcèrent ensemble la formule permettant de se transformer. Une fois le costume enfilé, ils jetèrent un dernier regard à leur ami avant de bondir sur le toit.

\- Bon et maintenant qu'est ce qui fait un bouquant pareil ?

Regardant aux alentours, ils ne virent cependant rien d'anormal.

\- Tu vois quelque chose chaton ?

\- Pas grand-chose pour le moment. On devrait peut-être prendre un peu plus de hauteur.

\- Oui, bonne idée. Allons à la tour Eiffel.

Sans attendre, ils bondirent pour prendre le chemin de la dame de fer. Mais tandis qu'ils sautaient de toit en toit, Chat noir attrapa la main de sa Lady et dit :

\- Attend.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai vu quelque chose.

Sur ce, le chaton montra du doigt un endroit non loin de la Seine. Observant les environs, Ladybug vit apparaitre une colonne de flamme s'élevant dans les airs. Sans attendre, ils se mirent en route afin de se rapprocher et de voir quel était leur ennemi cette fois ci. Mais alors qu'ils se posaient non loin de l'eau, chat noir laissait échapper :

\- Non mais c'est quoi se bordel.

\- Ça j'en ai aucune idée.

Devant eu, serpentant au fil de la seine, une immense créature à écaille. Repérant les 2 héros perchés sur le toit non loin, l'hydre se hissa sur les berges dévoilant ainsi un corps de dragon couleur de cendre 4 pattes puissantes aux longues griffes nacrées une queue se terminant en fouette mais surtout 7 longs cous toutes surmontées d'une tête triangulaire. Chacune des têtes possédaient 2 yeux sombres, deux cornes d'environ 40 centimètres, une gueule emplie de crocs pointus et une sorte de petite corne cristalline en forme de losange et d'une couleur unique au milieu du front.

\- Et quoi c'est comme au mistermind ? Il faut trouver la bonne combinaison de couleur ?

\- C'est pas le moment chaton.

\- Je sais mais avoue que c'est quand même bizarre cette tache de couleur. Attention…

La tête du milieu, celle à la petite corne verte foncée, venait d'ouvrir la gueule pour déverser un long jet d'acide qui fit fondre une partie de la berge.

Se posant un peu plus loin, chat noir repris la parole :

\- Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

\- Si, le tout premier monstre qu'on a combattu.

\- Donc on vise le front ?

\- Possible, attendons d'en savoir plus.

Esquivant un nouveau jet d'acide, les 2 héros durent se couvrir les oreilles lorsque les 7 têtes poussèrent ensemble un puissant hurlement. Se redressant, Ladybug vit la tête la plus à gauche ouvrir la gueule. Sautant afin d'attraper Chat noir, elle se cacha ensuite avec lui derrière une cheminée. Juste à temps. De chaque côté un déluge de flamme brûlant se fit sentir.

\- Merci ma Lady.

Lorsque le torrent ardent cessa, la coccinelle regarda par-dessus les briques à moitié fondue tandis que la tête ayant craché des flammes tardait entre ses dents une langue bifide. A nouveau, les 2 héros durent s'éloigner. La tête de l'hydre à l'extrême droite se fit à cracher dans leur direction des grosses boules d'une substance noire et gluante. Plus d'une dizaine de boule plus tard, les héros étaient à nouveau à l'abri derrière la pente d'un toit. Une boule noire s'écrasa alors sur le toit ou il se trouvait, laissant cette substance gluante dégouliner lentement vers eux. La coccinelle s'en approcha lentement et, prudemment, y trempa le bout du doigt.

\- Attention ma Lady, c'est peut-être corrosif.

\- On ne dirait pas, ça ne fait pas fondre les toits comme ce que la tête du milieu crache.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est vraiment gluant et que ça pue.

Regardant par-dessus le toit, ils virent la tête cracheuse de feu envoyer des petites boules incandescentes vers les flaques noirâtres. Aussitôt ces dernières s'embrassèrent, créant une légère déflagration. S'éloignant en vitesse de la substance qui dégoulinait encore à leur côté, ils furent tout de même soufflé lorsque la pois s'enflamma. Se cognant violement contre la façade d'une maison, Ladybug réussi à se rattraper in extrémiste grâce à son yoyo. Atterrissant en souplesse, elle vit chat noir en faire de même grâce à son bâton.

\- Ça va ma Lady ?

\- Ça va, j'aurais surement mon épaule toute bleu mais ça va. Et toi ?

\- Ça va aussi, mais c'est mon dos qui a encaissé. Et sinon tu as une idée pour ce monstre.

\- Pas vraiment. On sait que la tête du milieu crache de l'acide. Celle de droite du feu et celle de gauche cette substance inflammable.

\- Pour le moment c'est logique. Vert foncé c'est l'acide, rouge c'est le feu et noir la substance gluante, mais les 4 autres têtes on ne sait pas ce qu'elles font.

\- Non en effet, mais on peut essayer de deviner.

Retournant sur les toits, ils virent l'hydre avancer vers la tour Eiffel. Sans savoir pourquoi, le monstre s'attaqua au pied de la dame de fer. La 2ème tête de gauche se mit à cracher une sorte de feu bleu. Aussitôt le pied attaqué se couvrir de givre. Le métal émit des craquements sonore alarment. L'hydre leva ensuite l'une de ses puissantes pattes avant de l'abattre sur le pied fragilisé. Dans un bruit strident de grincement fait par le métal torturé, le pied cassa en se tordant violement.

\- Bon ben celle-là à l'air de cracher un truc super froid. On a intérêt à ne pas se faire toucher par c'est flamme bleu.

\- Oui. Donc le bleu clair correspondrait à de la glace.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient pas tout près du monstre, l'hydre sembla tout de même les avoir entendus. En effet, elle tourna 2 de ses têtes vers eux. La plus à gauche laissa échapper quelques flammèches entre ses crocs luisants. Toujours surveillé par les 2 têtes, les 2 héros de Paris virent les 5 autres têtes s'acharner sur les pieds restant de la tour Eiffel. En moins de 5 minutes, la dame de fer fut terrassée, et dans un bruit déchirant de métal, elle s'écroula dans la Seine. Regardant effaré les dégâts causés par l'hydre, Ladybug repris cependant ses réflexions.

\- Chaton, toi qui as une meilleure vue, tu sais me dire qu'il reste comme couleur sur ses fronts.

\- Entre celle qui crache l'acide et celle qui crache le rayon glacé je dirais que c'est mauve. De l'autre côté je dirais bleu mais plus foncé que l'autre et en dernier du blanc.

\- Ok, on pourrait en déduire que si le rouge est le feu, le bleu serait de l'eau.

\- Le mauve pourrait être du poison.

\- Oui c'est bien possible. Mais à quoi correspond le blanc.

\- De la neige peut-être.

\- Je ne pense pas vu que le bleu clair qui crache un feu de glace, pourquoi elle aurait 2 fois le même genre de pouvoir ?

\- Aucune idée ma Lady. Et sinon que fait-on ? Parce que notre bestiole à bien l'air décidée à détruire tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage.

En effet, pendant que les 2 héros étaient entraine de réfléchir, l'Hydre avait décidé de s'attaquer aux bâtiments non loin. Heureusement, elle semblait ignorer les personnes qui courraient se mettre à l'abri loin de ses gueules remplie de crocs luisant.

\- Bon, testons notre chance, Lucky charm.

\- Déjà ma Lady ?

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de comment aborder cette créature. Alors on ne sait jamais, le lucky charm va peut-être m'aider.

Ladybug récupéra alors un panneau «sol glissant ». Le posant devant elle, elle se mit à réfléchir. Mais malgré sa réflexion intense, aucune solution ne lui vint. Voyant l'hydre continuer d'avancer en détruisant tout sur son passage, la coccinelle se laissa tomber à genoux en disant :

\- Je ne comprends pas. Je ne trouve aucune solution. Comment va-t-on réussi à battre un tel monstre.

\- Ça va allez ma Lady, ne te laisse pas abattre. Je suis sûr qu'on va trouver. Le lucky charm nous indique peut-être qui faut la faire tomber au sol.

\- J'y ai pensé. Mais une fois par terre elle n'aura qu'à se relever si on ne l'immobilise pas. Et je ne vois pas comment faire pour la clouer au sol.

\- Je pourrais essayer de détruire le sol sous elle, comme avec gorizilla.

\- Oui peut-être. Mais je ne suis pas convaincue. Je pense qu'il faudrait réussir à la recouvrir de quelques choses afin de pouvoir immobiliser ses têtes le temps de détruire les petites cornes. En plus on ne sait pas s'il faut les détruire toutes en même temps ou si une par une sera suffisant.

\- Ça ma lady on ne le saura qu'en essayant.

\- Tu as raison. Essayons déjà de la faire tomber et de voir si on peut découvrir ce que crachent les autres têtes.

Sur ce, ils s'élancèrent afin de se rapprocher de la créature. Pendant de longue minute, Ladybug et Chat noir se contentèrent d'esquiver les flammes rouges ou bleues lancées par les têtes du monstre. Bien qu'esquivant les attaques, ils essayaient tout de même de détruire les cristaux quand ils en avaient l'occasion. A un moment, Ladybug vit la tête à la corne bleue foncée se redresser de toute sa haute. Elle allait donc leur cracher dessus. Un jet d'eau puissant sorti alors d'entre les crocs du monstre. Chat noir évita le jet d'eau, qui vint percuter la façade d'un bâtiment. Sous la pression de l'eau, les briques s'effritèrent, laissant un trou béant dans la devanture de l'édifice.

La coccinelle se stoppa un court instant afin de reprendre son souffle et de s'assurer que son fiancé n'avait pas été touché. Ce dernier se posa rapidement à ses côtés. Rassurée, elle eut une idée. Souriant, elle prit la main de chat noir et dit :

\- Viens.

Sans attendre, ils s'éloignèrent légèrement du monstre afin de discuter en toute sécurité.

\- J'ai un plan pour faire tomber la bestiole. Je n'avais pas pu comprendre la signification du lucky charm plutôt car nous n'avions pas la certitude de ce que crachait la tête au cristal bleu foncé.

\- Et donc maintenant que notre théorie est confirmée, que fait-on buguinette ?

\- Tu as remarqué que, quand elle est à la fin de son souffle, l'eau qui sort de la gueule de la 2ème tête à droit n'a plus autant de pression.

\- Oui et ?

\- Alors voila le plan. On s'arrange pour qu'elle termine son jet d'eau sur le sol devant elle, puis on attaque la 2ème tête du côté gauche afin de l'obliger à souffler.

\- Et on aura notre sol glissant.

\- Exactement, une vraie patinoire. Du coup dès qu'elle sera tombée…

\- Je cataclysme le sol.

\- Tu as tout compris. Avec un peu de chance, elle restera coincée assez de temps pour qu'on détruise tous les cristaux sur ses fronts.

Après avoir échangé un derrière regard et un dernier sourire, ils s'élancèrent pour revenir au-devant du monstre. Chat noir devait s'occuper d'émoustiller la tête au cristal bleu afin qu'elle se décide à leur cracher dessus. Après quelques minutes et quelques coups de bâtons bien placés, ils la virent armer son tire. Calculant son coup, Ladybug s'élança alors afin d'être prise pour cible. Il lui était en effet plus facile, grâce au mouvement de balancier de son yoyo, de faire une trajectoire courbe pour obliger la tête à cracher son eau sur le sol. Et le plan réussi à merveille. Le sol de la petite place où ils se trouvaient était maintenant détrempé. Chat noir recommença son petit manège mais avec la tête de glace, et à nouveau cela fonctionna comme sur des roulettes. Enervée par les coups de bâton sur son cou, la tête de glace crachat ses flammes glaciales. Lorsqu'elle referma sa gueule, Ladybug admira le sol qui brillait au soleil. Bien, il fallait maintenant faire avancer la bête sur la patinoire improvisée. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil, un signe de chat noir qui lui fit comprendre de venir près de lui. Il avait surement une idée. Lançant son yoyo, elle entama son mouvement. Mais arrivée à hauteur du félin, elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser que Chat noir lui sautait dessus en disant :

\- Rattrape-moi ma Lady.

Agrandissant son bâton, il vint frapper avec force l'arrière d'une des têtes. Sous la douleur, les 7 têtes regardèrent le héros vêtu de noir en sifflant bruyamment. Ladybug réussi à passer une main sous la ceinture du félin, le rattrapant in extrémiste. Se posant sur un toit avec con compagnon, ils virent que l'attention de l'hydre était maintenant focalisée sur le félin .Aussitôt celui-ci se déplaça, mettant la patinoire entre lui et la bestiole.

\- Et bien alors pupuce, ça te tente de venir croquer du chat chat ?

Dans un cri perçant, l'hydre fit plusieurs pas vers le héros félin avant de s'écrouler lourdement. Le plan avait été une réussite. L'hydre, une fois les 4 pattes sur la glace, avait perdu son équilibre et avait lourdement chuté. Aussitôt chat noir bondit en criant :

\- Cataclysme.

Abatant sa main sur les pavés, ceux-ci se fissurèrent immédiatement. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'écrouler sous le point du monstre, l'entrainant ainsi dans un trou fait de gravât. Sans tarder, et esquivant au mieux les têtes aux crocs acérés, ils se lancèrent à l'assaut des cristaux colorés. Ce fut Chat noir qui fit mouche le premier. D'un coup de bâton bien placé, il explosa la corne de cristal noir. Aussitôt la tête poussa un terrible hurlement avant de se recroquevillé sur elle-même. Figée suite à la perte de l'une de ses têtes, l'hydre ne put esquiver le coup de Ladybug. A son tour, et grâce à son yoyo, elle brisa le cristal bleu foncé. Comme pour sa jumelle, elle se mit à hurler tout en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. C'est alors que, hurlant plus fort que toute les autres têtes, celle avec le cristal mauve ouvrit la gueule pour cracher une sorte de gaz. De la même couleur que sa corne, il forma bien vite un nuage autour du monstre. S'éloignant sans tarder, les 2 héros de Paris s'éloignèrent afin de se mettre à l'abri.

Du haut du toit où ils avaient trouvés refuge, ils virent l'hydre s'extirper des décombres de ce qui avait été une place en pavé. Ses mouvements créaient des tourbillons dans le gaz violet qui s'accrochait à ses membres. Lorsqu'elle fut totalement sortie des débris, Chat noir et Ladybug constatèrent que les deux têtes les plus à droites n'étaient plus que des sortes de petits moignons rabougris. Ce fut Ladybug qui prit la parole :

\- Bien, appartement on peut se débarrasser des têtes une à unes.

\- Oui, en espérant qu'elles ne se régénèrent pas comme dans la mythologie.

\- Arrête tu vas nous porter la poisse.

Sur ce, la coccinelle lança son poing sur l'épaule du félin. Ce dernier rigola lors que choc se fit. Ladybug n'avait bien sûr pas fait ça dans le but de lui faire mal. Il reprit cependant son sérieux en voyant la bête reprendre son chemin remplis de carnage. Il faut dire qu'il y avait énormément de dégâts. La tour Eiffel n'était plus qu'un amas de métal terrassé par l'hydre .Chaque bâtiments qu'elle avait croisé avait été éventré ou autre. De ci de là on voyait des pans de mur arrachés, des toits effondrés et bien d'autre encore. Heureusement que les Parisiens s'étaient rapidement mis hors de portée de l'animal. Seul tournoyait au-dessus d'eux l'hélicoptère de la tv, relayant surement à la ville entière le combat qu'ils menaient tant bien que mal. Reprenant son sérieux, Chat noir dit :

\- Et maintenant ma Lady ?

\- Je ne sais pas Chaton. On ne pourra plus l'avoir de la même façon et parce qu'elle va regarder ou elle pose les pattes et parce que nous avons détruit la tête cracheuse d'eau.

\- Pour ça on pourrait demander l'aide des pompiers. Ou l'aide d'un de nos amis pour…

\- Non.

Le ton avec été sec, tranchant. Surpris, Chat noir allait lui prendre la main lorsqu'il vit l'hélicoptère passé au-dessus d'eux. Se ravisant pour ne pas révéler leur liaison, il reprit cependant la parole :

\- Pourquoi buguinette ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne faut pas. J'ai le sentiment que si nous faisons appel à l'un de nos amis, celui-ci mourra. Alors je ne préfère pas prendre le risque.

\- Je comprends. Je te fais confiance ma Lady. Par contre, un petit peu de chance pourrait peut-être nous mettre sur une piste, comme la 1ère fois.

\- Oui tu as raison. Lucky charm.

En effet, le premier Lucky charm leur avait permis d'établir un plan donc avec un peu de chance, le 2ème permettrait d'établir un nouveau plan. Sans attendre, Ladybug attrapa une bombe aérosol rouge à pois noir. Haussant un sourcil, elle regarda attentivement son lucky charm avant d'appuyer dessus. Une mousse en sortit alors. Arrêtant de l'utiliser, elle vit que la mousse sortie de la bombe était occupée à prendre du volume. Et là, la coccinelle compris ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- Bon chaton, on passe faire une course au magasin de bricolage.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui chaton, suis moi.

Sans attendre, elle s'élança dans les airs. Une fois dans le magasin en question, elle vida aussitôt le rayon de mousse expansive.

\- Que vas-tu faire de tout ça ma lady ?

\- Tu verras chaton, mais on va clouer cette satanée bestiole au sol.

Une fois le rayon vide, elle repartit avec chat noir vers le monstre à écailles ravageant Paris. L'hydre avait quant à elle continué son chemin en faisant toujours autant de dégâts sur son chemin. Le musée d'Orsay était à présent totalement éventré sur tout son côté droit. Se plaçant sur un toit se trouvant sur le trajet du monstre, Ladybug prit alors la parole :

\- Bien, j'espère que tu es doué au baseball chaton. Il faudra viser les pattes en priorité.

\- Quand tu veux.

Armé de son bâton, il frappa avec force les aérosols envoyés par sa Lady. La première frappa la patte avant droite de la bête avant d'exploser. Aussitôt la mousse en contact avec l'air, elle se mit à prendre du volume avant de durcir. Lançant un hurlement de frustration, l'hydre leva sa patte afin d'essayer de se débarrasser de cette substance collante et irritante. Sans attendre, chat noir et Ladybug recommencèrent. Cette fois ce fut la patte arrière qu'y fut touchée. Enervée, l'hydre décida de craché ses flammes sur la mousse qui emprisonnait sa patte. Mal lui en pris, lorsque le feu entra en contact avec la mousse, cette dernière se durci encore plus en devenant noir comme du charbon. Pendant que le monstre était occupé à s'acharner avec ses flammes sur la mousse de sa patte avant, les héros de Paris en profitèrent pour lancer d'autres bombes de polystyrène. Bientôt les 2 pattes arrière furent prisent dans une gaine solide et résistante. Immobilisée et folle de rage, les 5 têtes restantes s'acharnèrent sur cette entrave. Profitant de la confusion de la bête, Ladybug s'élança et fracassa la corne mauve. En même temps, chat noir éliminait la tête crachant du feu. A nouveau privée d'une partie de ses pouvoirs l'hydre hurla de rage avant de déverser sur la mousse une quantité impressionnante d'acide. La mousse fondit dès qu'elle fut en contact avec l'acide pendant que le surplus de crachat corrosif ruisselait sur les écailles couleurs cendre du monstre. La patte avant fut rapidement libérée. Tandis que la tête d'acide s'attaquait à la mousse emprisonnant ses membres postérieurs, Ladybug revint à la charge en espérant pouvoir détruire une nouvelle tête. Mais alors qu'elle arrivait face au monstre, la tête à la corne blanche inspira profondément et lança son souffle électrique. L'éclair claqua alors comme un coup de tonnerre. Dans la tête de chat noir tout se passa au ralenti. Il vit sa Lady se figer devant la foudre tandis que cette dernière se dirigeait droit vers la coccinelle. Armant rapidement son bras, il agrandit son bâton avant de le lancer. Ce dernier passa entre l'éclair et la coccinelle avant de se planter dans le mur non loin. Jouant ainsi le rôle de paratonnerre, il attira la foudre, épargnant à Ladybug une décharge mortelle. Tandis que la coccinelle atterrissait, Chat noir l'obligea à le suivre tout en récupérant son bâton. Il entraina ensuite sa fiancée dans une ruelle un peu plus loin. Une fois en sécurité relative, loin de la bête et loin de la vue de la caméra, Chat noir regarda sa Lady. Cette dernière était d'une pâleur extrême sous son masque. Remarquant que la totalité du corps de la jeune femme tremblait, il la serra contre lui.

\- Ma Lady ça va, tu n'as rien ?

Sans signe avant-coureur, Ladybug éclata en sanglot. Après un très court instant, la coccinelle se repris cependant. Tandis qu'elle respirait profondément, Chat noir demanda :

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui. Pardon, je crois, je crois que j'ai la frousse de la foudre depuis….

Profitant qu'il était à l'abri des regards, Chat noir stoppa sa Lady au milieu de sa phrase en l'embrassant. Ce fut un baisé court et rapide. Le félin repris ensuite :

\- J'ai compris.

En effet, Ladybug n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Son fiancé avait bien compris d'où lui venait cette peur soudaine de la foudre. Après tout, il avait failli perdre la vie à cause de ça. Posant une main sur la joue de sa Lady, le félin ajouta :

\- Je te promets de tout faire pour détruire cette tête en priorité.

L'héroïne coccinelle sa calma tout en profitant de cet instant pour se reposer un peu. En effet, à force de courir et d'esquiver les attaques, elle commençait à avoir des douleurs dans tout le corps.

\- Allez ma Lady, plus que 3 têtes.

\- Oui. Je serais bien contente quand je pourrais prendre une bonne douche et me reposer.

\- Idem buginnette. Allez, prête ?

\- Presque.

Sur ce, elle lança son yoyo en répétant la formule du lucky charm.

* * *

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ^_-, cela serait sympa


	12. La fin d'une aventure

Chapitre 12 : La fin d'une aventure.

Sur ce, elle lança son yoyo en répétant la formule du lucky charm.

Aussitôt celui-ci dans ses mains, elle entendit ses miraculous biper. Posant une main sur ses boucles d'oreilles, elle dit :

\- Je pense qu'on n'a plus beaucoup de temps. A mon avis c'est mon dernier Lucky charm.

\- Ok ma Lady. Et qu'est-ce que le père noël des coccinelles nous donne cette fois.

Jetant un œil à ce que la jeune femme tenait, Chat noir haussa les sourcils. Tous deux restèrent quelques instant interdit devant l'objet fournit par le pouvoir de la coccinelle.

\- Heu…. Que va-t-on faire de ça ?

\- Aucune idée.

Retournant l'énorme os en caoutchouc dans tous les sens, la coccinelle finie par appuyer dessus. Un gros pouic pouic se fit entendre.

\- Tu veux faire du dressage de gros lézards buguinette ?

\- J'en sais strictement rien. Mais bon, son utilité me viendra peut-être plus tard.

\- Ok, donc on retourne casser du monstre. Si vous voulez bien Mylady.

Tendant sa main, la coccinelle s'empressa de la prendre. Ils retournèrent ensuite sur les toits. L'hydre ne fut pas difficile à retrouver, il suffisait en effet de suivre le couloir de destruction. Revenu au bord de la Seine, ils arrivèrent tout juste pour voir la bête plonger dans l'eau. Elle n'y resta cependant pas longtemps. Se hissant sur la berge oppose, elle se dirigea en courant vers la pyramide du Louvre. Arrivée à quelques enjambées de la structure, elle cracha ses flammes glaciales, entourant ainsi le monument dans une gaine de glace. Aussitôt le monument gelé, l'hydre sauta dessus. La pyramide s'effondra alors sur elle-même tandis que le monstre criait sa rage. Se mettant sur un bâtiment surplombant la place, la coccinelle compris enfin l'utilité de lucky charm. Appuyant de toute ses forces sur l'os en caoutchouc dure, celui-ci émis un couinement strident. Chat noir la regarda un instant avant de dire :

\- Tu es sur que le moment est bien choisi pour prendre ce truc comme balle antistress ?

\- Attend !

Elle recommença alors encore une fois puis encore une fois. Au 5ème pouic, la tête d'acide regarda vers l'héroïne coccinelle. Ladybug sourit. Appuyant de nouveau, elle vit la tête à la corne verte s'étirer vers elle. Cependant les autres têtes ne semblaient pas de cet avis. Elles préféraient continuer de s'acharner sur ce qu'il restait de la pyramide de verre et de métal. La tête au cristal vert cria alors sur celle de foudre avant de la morde. Après quelques coups de dents entre les 3 têtes restantes, ce fut la tête du milieu qui décida. Criant plus fort que les autres, elle mit fit à la dispute en posant un hurlement strident. Ladybug en profita alors pour refaire couiner le jouet. Cette fois, les trois têtes la regardèrent avant d'avancer vers elle. Quand l'hydre se fut rapprochée, Ladybug jeta l'os géant au milieu des têtes. Ce fut celle de glace qui l'attrapa au vol. Lorsque le jouet couina, la tête se figea un instant. Son bleu glace sembla s'adoucir tendit qu'elle ré appuyait sur le jouet avant de secouer la tête telle un chien. La tête d'acide se mit alors à réclamer à coup de dent ce truc qui couinait et qui semblait terriblement agréable à mâchonner.

Tandis que les 3 têtes se disputaient l'os, chat noir sourit et dit :

\- Bien jouer ma lady, tu viens de semer la discorde parmi les têtes restantes de la bestiole.

\- Et c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire, diviser pour mieux régner. Enfin régner, tu as compris.

\- Oui. Ici c'est surtout diviser pour mieux exploser des petites cornes en cristal.

Chat noir sourit à sa Lady puis les 2 héros guettèrent le bon moment avant de s'élancer. Totalement obnubilée par le jouet qui couine, l'hydre ne fit pas attention. Comme promis, le félin brisa la corne de foudre en premier lieu. Une seconde après, la coccinelle détruisait la corne de glace. Brutalement secouée par la perte de 2 de ses têtes alors qu'elle s'acharnait sur l'os en caoutchouc, la tête d'acide se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Chat noir s'élança face à elle, le bâton lever. Ouvrant la gueule, le monstre se décida à punir cet inopportun qui la blessait et l'empêchait de profiter du truc qui couine. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse cracher son jet d'acide, elle fut muselée par le yoyo de la coccinelle. La gueule ainsi fermée, elle ne put rien faire et le bâton de chat noir vint briser la dernière corne. Le monstre émit alors un hurlement qui mourra dans ses dents serrée tandis qu'il disparaissait dans un nuage couleur de cendre. Les deux héros regardèrent le tas de cendres se disperser dans un coup de vent. Rappelant à elle son lucky charm, elle le lança en l'air en souriant :

\- Miraculous Ladybug.

Un énorme nuage de coccinelle se forma avant de se diviser et de partir dans les différentes directions. Il faut dire que les dégâts étaient vraiment nombreux. Regardant les petits insectes magiques s'éparpiller, chat noir tendit son poing vers sa Lady. Sans hésiter, celle-ci déposa son propre poing sur celui de son compagnon.

\- Bien jouer chaton.

\- Bien jouer à toi ma Lady. Ce combat ci a été vraiment galère.

\- Oh oui. J'ai mal partout et je rêve d'un bain ou d'une douche.

\- Le souci ma Lady c'est qu'on doit retourner en cours.

\- Haaaaa…. Les cours….. j'avais totalement oublié ce détail.

Un bip soutenu se fit alors entendre.

\- Ton miraculous ma lady.

Posant une main sur sa boucle d'oreille droite, elle dit :

\- Et toi chaton.

\- Il me reste 2 coussinets. Allez vient ma Lady, on va se trouver un coin tranquille.

Mais alors que chat noir allait lui prendre la main, il vit la caméra de l'hélicoptère braquée sur eux. Souriant à la coccinelle, il laissa retomber sa main avant de dire tout bas:

\- On se retrouve en classe ma lady.

Il déploya alors son bâton avant d'y aller. Ladybug en fit de même. Se trouvant rapidement un endroit à l'abri des regards, elle se dé transforma rapidement. Une fois Tikki placée dans son sac avec de quoi manger, Marinette se mit en chemin pour rentrer à l'école. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour revenir à son lycée. Devant celui-ci elle retrouva son fiancé ainsi que ses amis. Sans attendre, Alya la prit dans ses bras avant de dire :

\- Ça va ?

\- Mais oui Alya, quand j'ai vu le monstre je me suis enfuie.

\- Quoi.

Alya remarqua alors qu'il y avait du monde autour. Comprenant le message discret de Marinette, Alya repris :

\- Encore heureux que tu ne t'en es pas approchée. Maladroite comme tu es, tu risques de te faire tuer.

Marinette sourit à son amie. Elle vit ensuite apparaitre une main à sa gauche. Regardant, elle vit que c'était Adrien qui lui tendait. La prenant sans attendre, celui-ci l'attira à lui avant de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui murmurer à l'oreille:

\- Et si nous faisions l'école buissonnière ma Lady.

Se décollant légèrement de son fiancé, elle lança un regard à Alya et lui dit, après s'être assurée que personne ne l'entendrait :

\- Je compte sur toi pour prendre nos affaires. Je rêve d'une douche et d'une sieste, j'ai mal partout.

\- Compte sur nous. Mais ce soir ce sera soirée film chez Adrien et pour la peine c'est lui qui paie les pizzas.

\- Ok ça marche, venez pour 19h chez moi.

Mais juste avant que le couple de super héros ne s'éloigne, Marinette dit :

\- Je te préviens Alya, hors de question de regarder un film d'horreur.

Ils se remirent en route sans attendre la réponse de la journaliste qui s'était mise à rigoler. Une fois chez le mannequin, ils s'empressèrent de prendre une douche avant d'aller s'allonger une heure ou deux. Une fois sous les draps, et après quelques baisers échangés, ils s'endormirent tous les deux pour un repos mérité.

Le réveil sonna 2h plus tard. S'étirant, Adrien lassa Marinette profité encore quelques moments de la chaleur des draps. Enfilant une tenue confortable, il alla dans la cuisine avant de plonger sa tête dans le frigo. En sortant le coca, il servi un verre avant de ranger la bouteille. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau la porte du réfrigérateur, il fut surpris de trouver Plagg le nez dans le fromage.

\- Plagg, tu pourrais sortir du frigo pour manger quand même.

\- Ah oui, et comment je fais ? je te signale que le camembert ne passe pas au travers des portes lui.

Adrien n'y avait pas pensé. Rigolant, il sortit alors le fromage avant de le disposer sur une assiette. Plagg s'y replongea immédiatement. Le mannequin, ayant vu l'heure, sorti quelques bols des armoires avant d'y mettre diverses choses à grignoter. Alors qu'il les plaçait sur la table du salon, il entendit derrière lui d'une voix pleine de sommeil :

\- Adrien…

Se retournant, il sourit devant le spectacle. Marinette était dans l'embrassure de la porte, seulement vêtue d'une petite culotte et d'un tee-shirt à lui. Les yeux encore plein de sommeil, elle était vraiment craquante. Abandonnant ses préparations, il vint la serrer contre elle avant de l'embrasser. Mais bien vite le baiser sage se fit plus prenant et la main du jeune homme s'égara sur la cuisse dénudée tandis que les respirations s'accéléraient. Remontant le long de la fesse de sa fiancée, Adrien glissa ensuite sa main sous le tee-shirt avant d'approfondir le baiser. Profitant tout autant de l'échange, Marinette glissa elle aussi ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son fiancé.

\- Marinette…

Ce n'était un souffle, un murmure, mais il suffit à enflammé la jeune femme. Ils furent cependant arrêtés dans leurs ébats par le bruit de la sonnette. S'écartant comme s'ils avaient tous deux fait quelques choses de mal, ils rigolèrent lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de leur bêtise.

\- Tu ferais bien d'aller t'habiller ma Lady.

Il lui vola alors un dernier baiser avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la chambre. Il alla ensuite actionner l'ouverture à distance de la porte d'en bas pour ensuite ouvrit sa porte d'entrée afin d'attendre ses amis sur le palier. Après quelques instants, Alya et Nino sortirent de l'ascenseur. Voyant le sourire d'Adrien, Nino prit la parole :

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

\- En fait, j'étais sûr que vous prendriez l'ascenseur.

Rentrant dans l'appartement, Adrien ferma la porte tandis que Nino ajoutait :

\- Tout le monde n'a pas la condition physique d'un super héros à plein temps je te signal.

Sur ce, Marinette sortit de la chambre vêtue d'une tenue correcte. Après avoir récupérer leur affaire, ils commandèrent des pizzas et lancèrent leur soirée film.

La soirée se passa bien, tranquillement. Mais au milieu du 2ème film, Alya remarqua que ses deux amis étaient endormit. Marinette avait sa tête sur l'épaule d'Adrien tandis que ce dernier avait posé sa tête sur celle de la jeune femme. Sortant son Gsm, Alya fit une photo avant de faire signe à Nino.

\- Vient Nino, je pense qu'ils n'ont pas encore tout à fait récupéré du combat de cette après midi.

\- Il faut dire que ce monstre était vraiment méchant.

\- Et encore, ce n'est pas avec ce que la TV à retransmit que vous avez pu vous faire une idée de ce que ça a été.

\- Adrien, désolé ont ne voulaient pas te réveiller.

Adrien se releva doucement tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Marinette. Alya repris la parole :

\- On voulait partir discrètement pour vous laisser vous reposer.

\- Je vous raccompagne. Désolé de m'être endormi.

\- T'en fait pas, on comprend. A demain en classe.

\- Oui, à demain.

Raccompagnant ses amis, il referma ensuite la porte en baillant. Revenant près de Marinette, il l'a pris délicatement dans ses bras afin de l'amener jusque la chambre. Mais alors qu'il l'a déposa sur le lit, Marinette se réveilla :

\- Adrien ?

\- Tu peux te rendormir ma Lady.

\- Hum…

Marinette se leva tout de même afin de faire un rapide passage par la salle de bain. Adrien en fit de même et ils se couchèrent tous les deux afin de se reposer.

Le lendemain les 4 amis se retrouvèrent devant le lycée. Ce fut Alya qui entama la conversation :

\- Alors comment ça va Marinette?

\- J'ai encore mal un peu partout mais au moins je suis reposée.

\- Hier tu avais l'air vraiment fatiguée.

\- Je t'étais.

\- Et sinon, vous avez découvert ou se cachait le peintre ?

\- Pas encore, mais vu que nous avions fini plutôt aujourd'hui, nous pensions reprendre la ou nous avions arrêté la dernier fois.

\- A partir de Notre Dame ?

\- Oui. On pensait… on pensait passer par les toits.

Marinette avait baissé le ton de sa voix afin de n'être entendue que par ses amis. Alya hocha la tête et elle décida de reprendre une discussion moins risquée.

\- Au fait Marinette, j'ai un service à te demander ?

\- Oui dit moi.

\- J'aimerai immortaliser le moment où tu annonceras tes fiançailles à tes parents.

\- Alya….

Marinette vira au rouge. C'est vrai qu'elle ne leur avait pas encore annoncé la nouvelle.

\- Je rigole Marinette, mais ta tête valait méchamment la peine.

Comprenant que sa meilleure amie avait simplement voulu la taquiner, Marinette décida cependant de bouder ce qui fit rigoler le groupe d'ami. Voulant chasser l'air boudeur de sa fiancée, Adrien l'attira à lui avant de l'embrasser. Ce qui déclencha une vive réaction dans la cour. En effet bon nombre de leurs amis n'étaient pas au courant de l'officialisation de leur relation. Après avoir répondu à quelques questions, ils se séparèrent afin de se rendre dans leur cours respectif. Marinette décida cependant, avant d'entré en classe, d'envoyer un message à sa maman demandant si elle pouvait venir manger à midi avec Adrien. Bien évidement ça maman accepta. Le cours passa tranquillement et midi arriva. Ayant prévenu Alya qu'elle mangerait chez elle, Marinette s'était empressée de retrouvé Adrien. Une fois sa main glissée dans celle de son fiancé, elle lui dit :

\- Allez suis moi.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Manger chez mes parents, il est plus que temps qu'ils sachent que tu as décidé de me passer la bague au doigt.

Adrien sourit et suivis docilement sa fiancée. Lorsqu'elle était comme ça, elle montrait la même détermination que lorsqu'elle portait son masque et Adrien adorait ça. Il aimait quand elle se montrait plus déterminée, moins timide. Arrivé chez les Dupain-cheng, Adrien se demandait comment Marinette avait décidé d'exposer les faits. Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion d'en parler avec la jeune femme. En effet, cette dernière l'entraina sans hésiter jusqu'à la salle à manger. Après un rapide bonjour aux parents de la jeune femme, il s'était retrouvé assit à table devant une assiette de lasagne maison. Il aurait préféré, à cette instant précis, que Marinette l'aie prévenu de ses intention. En effet, il aurait peut-être été plus judicieux qu'il discute de la conduite à tenir. Maintenant, à cause de ce manque de discussion, il n'osait pas bouger, peur de faire une connerie. Voyant le stress envahir son fiancé, Marinette décida de mettre fin à ses souffrances. Une fois ses parents assis à table avec eux, elle prit la parole et leur expliqua comment elle était tombée amoureuse du mannequin. Elle leur dit ensuite comment le départ du jeune homme l'avait attristée et combien son retour avait été une grande joie pour elle. Elle leur dit simplement qu'ils s'étaient rapproché et que finalement, Adrien avait fait sa demande, ce qu'elle c'était empressée d'accepter.

\- Je sais que nous aurions dû vous en parlez avant mais avec l'école et l'attaque d'hier nous n'avons pas trouvé le bon moment.

Adrien avait vu le sourire des parents de la jeune femme s'agrandir au fur et à mesure du monologue de leur fille. Devant le silence de ses parents, Marinette ajouta le rouge aux joues :

\- Et…et je vous assure qu'Adrien ne m'a pas fait cette demande parce que je suis enceinte.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Marinette. Nous savons que vous êtes assez grands pour être responsable. Et ton père et moi nous sommes fières et heureux pour vous. Mais maintenant manger si vous ne voulez pas que ce soit froid.

Sans attendre, et après un dernier sourire échangé, ils se mirent à manger. A la fin du repas, Marinette remarqua cependant que quelque chose semblait tracasser son petit ami. Une fois la table débarrassée elle décida donc de monter dans sa chambre en entrainant son fiancé avec elle.

\- Pourquoi tu m'emmène dans ta chambre Marinette ?

\- Si tu veux que dorme chez toi encore quelques jours il faut bien que je prenne des vêtements. Et je voulais aussi te poser une question. Tu avais l'air troublé lors du repas, quelque chose t'a ennuyé ?

\- Non pas du tout Marinette. En fait je…j'étais simplement heureux d'un repas aussi chaleureux. En général je prenais mes repas seul et ça m'a toujours attristé.

Finissant de mettre des vêtements dans son sac, la jeune femme alla déposer ses lèvres sur celle de son fiancé afin de le réconforter. Elle dit ensuite :

\- Puisque tu m'as demandé d'entrer dans ta famille, tu vas devoir t'y habituer mon chaton.

Adrien lui fit un magnifique sourire. Elle savait que la solitude lui avait toujours pesé lourd sur le cœur. Après un nouveau baisé échanger, Marinette repris :

\- Allez vient, on dépose mes affaires chez toi et ensuite on demande à Barkk de nous guider.

\- Je te suis.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Sabine et Tom et après leur avoir promis de repasser rapidement pour profiter d'un repas en famille, ils se mirent en route. Comme prévus, ils firent un détour par chez Adrien afin de déposer leurs affaires. Ils sortirent ensuite afin de trouver une petite ruelle tranquille afin de se transformer. Une fois sur les toits, Ladybug demanda au Kwami du chien de se montrer.

\- Alors Barkk, près pour nous guider ?

\- Prêt.

\- Bien, suis nous, on va retourner jusqu'à la cathédrale de Notre Dame et la tu nous diras par où allez.

Ils se mirent en route et ne tardèrent pas à revenir près de la cathédrale. Après s'être un peu éloigner afin d'être à l'abri des regards indiscret, Barkk sorti du collier et leur dit :

\- Suivez-moi, je sais où se trouve la source de magie donnant naissance aux monstres colorés.

Sur ce, le Kwami les guida. Ils passèrent devant la Bastille avant de se rendre jusqu'à la place de la nation. A partir de là, Barkk les emmena vers le nord jusqu'au cimetière du Père Lachaise dans le 20ème arrondissement. Passant au travers de ce dernier, ils arrivèrent rapidement derrière où un hangar semblant à l'abandon était adossée au mur d'enceinte de ce lieu de repos éternel. A côté du bâtiment il y avait une petite cour de gravier où un lierre montait et envahissait l'un des flan du hangar. S'arrêtant sur le mur du cimetière, le kwami du chien leur dit :

\- C'est là. La magie des créatures vient de l'intérieur.

\- Merci Barkk.

\- A ton service Ladybug.

Sur ce, le petit être magique retourna dans son miraculous. Après avoir regardé quelques minutes le bâtiment indiqué, Chat noir prit la parole :

\- Quel est le plan ?

\- A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop. Tout à l'air calme ici.

\- Tu veux que je cataclysme le toit ?

\- Non, on ne sait pas ce qui peut se cacher dedans. Allons plutôt jeter un coup d'œil discret. On avisera en fonction de ce qu'on voit.

Se rendant jusqu'aux fenêtres du bâtiment, ils constatèrent que ces dernières semblaient être totalement obstruée par du papier journal jauni par le soleil. Tournant autour du hangar, ils finirent par trouver la porte. Cette dernière était entrouverte. Lentement, Ladybug l'ouvrit un peu plus avant de se glisser à l'intérieur. Chat noir la suivis aussitôt. Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité. Seule filtrait quelques rais de lumières venant de trou dans les journaux. Continuant à avancer lentement, ils firent le tour d'une véritable montagne de choses hétéroclites pour enfin apercevoir un véritable puits de lumière. L'une des lucarnes du plafond n'était pas obstruée et déversait ainsi dans la pièce un flot de lumière. Au milieu de se rond éclatant de soleil se trouvait leur ennemi. C'était un homme squelettique et aux cheveux poivre et sel. D'où ils étaient, les héros de Paris n'auraient jamais été capables de lui donner un âge précis. Approchant discrètement, ils virent les doigts émaciés courir sur la toile se trouvant devant lui. Il était à nouveau entraine de créer un monstre à leur attention. Etrangement, le peintre ne semblait pas préoccuper par leur présence. Il restait plutôt concentré sur son œuvre. C'est alors que chat noir compris le danger :

\- Ladybug, il a presque fini de peindre son monstre.

Ils virent alors le peintre tremper une dernière fois son pinceau dans le pot de peinture dorée à ses côtés avant de l'approcher du tableau. Tout en faisant cela, sa bague se mit à briller de plus en plus fort tandis que le tableau commençait à scintiller. Sans attendre, la coccinelle lança son yoyo afin de capturer l'homme et de l'éloigner de son œuvre. Tendant son bras au maximum, le vieil homme fut cependant incapable de terminer son tableau. Ainsi éloigner de force, il émit un puissant cri de rage avant de se mettre à hurler :

\- Je vous tuerais tous tout autant que vous êtes. Vous n'êtes pas digne de vous servir de la magie. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse utiliser le flux de la terre. Vous n'êtes que des vermines, des cloportes, des moins que rien, des…

Souhaitant stopper se fut de paroles et d'insultes, chat noir attrapa un morceau de tissu sur un table non loin avant de bâillonner le peintre. Le félin prit ensuite son bâton afin de contacter la police. En attendant celle-ci, Ladybug retira sa bague à leur ennemi avant de regarder le tableau. Ce dernier était presque terminer. On pouvait admirer un minotaure tout en muscle et aux cornes puissantes. L'un de ses yeux était d'une magnifique couleur d'or tandis que l'autre était resté blanc. Ainsi c'était cet œil que le peintre avait désespérément essayé de mettre en doré. Lorsque la police arriva quelques minutes plus tard, Ladybug et Chat noir trainèrent le peintre dehors afin de le remettre aux forces de l'ordre. Ce fut le père de Sabrina, Roger Raincomprix, qui appréhenda l'individu une fois les explications de la coccinelle terminée. Mais tandis que Roger était le peintre dans la voiture, ce dernier hurla :

\- Je me vengerais, soyez en sûr.

Ladybug et Chat noir regardèrent quelques instants la voiture s'éloigner. Après quelques minutes d'un silence seulement brisé par le chant des oiseaux, chat noir prit la parole :

\- Et bien voilà ma Lady, une nouvelle page de notre vie de super héros se tourne.

\- En effet.

\- Et maintenant ?

Regardant son compagnon, la coccinelle sourit avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celle du chat pour un chaste baiser. Elle reprit ensuite la parole :

\- Et maintenant nous rentrons simplement chez nous afin de profiter de la vie mon chaton.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent après un rapide passage chez le gardien des Miraculous pour rendre le collier du chien et confier la bague du peintre après lui avoir raconté ce qui s'était passé.

**Fin**

* * *

Et voila cette fic est terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plue.

Une petite review se serait sympa ^^


End file.
